The Magic of Us
by Jacknimble
Summary: The six girls are going to high school together and can't help but feel something a little different than they're used to. Rainbow Dash is certain she's straight. Apple Jack thinks Rarity is acting awfully strange. Twilight has been spending an awfully large amount of time with Pinkie Pie. And poor little Flutter Shy is too scared to talk to the person she's crushing on.
1. Chapter 1- Twilight's Morning

Hello,** this is my first story and I'd like to start off with a few PSAs. First, this is set in the EQG world where the ponies are people. But, like, Twilight wasn't a pony to begin with? Or something. Bare with me for that part, ok? Thanks. Next up is the PSA about homosexuality. If you don't enjoy the stuff I'm writing about, then you probably shouldn't read it. Do so at your own will or whatever. Anyway, I look forward to your reviews, please enjoy the story!**

-Twilight's morning-

I'm used to Pinkie Pie being weird and all. But this morning takes the cake. I had just gotten to school and gotten my book out of my bag when I looked up and saw the big pink hairball "hiding" behind a bush. Usually I was the first one at school. Rainbow Dash had soccer practice, Apple Jack had her chores. I don't think Flutter Shy would ever go to ool if she had the choice with all the people around. Rarity had once told me that she had "somebody waiting for her" in the back parking lot, but when I check she wasn't there. Pinkie Pie… well, I didn't know what she did in the mornings. Maybe she always stalked me and I never noticed. Maybe she was on one of her adventures again. Who knows what goes through that silly pink head of hers.

Sometimes I envy that girl. She has a way to just relax and let everything slide off her back, so different from me. Everything is my business. I want to help everyone, maybe that's why Principal Celestial and Vice Principal Luna wanted me to plan the dance for next week. It would be a fun way to get everyone's minds off studying for a little while, at least. I could certainly use some help though. I should ask Pinkie Pie if she knows any good DJs. I've seen her talking to Vinyl Scratch in the halls sometimes but I don't know the musicians very well.

I Make my way over to the quivering bush and poke my head over the side to see the adorable girl on the other side. She looked like a little kid the way she curled up, trying to hide after she was found. Her mouth turned upwards at the corner and swelled into a giant smile as usual when she's seen someone she knows.

"Morning Pinkie Pie," I say, the side of my mouth turning up into a grin "Having fun?"

A brief pause before she shouts "You know it!" And hops up to give me a rib-cracking hug of joy. "I was waiting for you Twilight! I thought you weren't gunna come so I sat down behind the bush! It was really early and I'm not used to being up this early so I took a nap an' then-" I put a finger to her lips so that she stops talking. I could barely understand her as it was, when she got excited her voice started to bounce up and down just like her. It was cute if you didn't mind the volume.

"Shh Pinkie, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." I say teasingly. I take a step back and remove my finger, a small bit of sparkly lip gloss hanging on to the tip. I wipe it off on my skirt nonchalantly and wait for the girl to finish with her story before asking her of my favor.

Soon enough, I'm caught up in Pinkie's story and forget about Vinyl Scratch, the dance, my book, and the time. Soon enough I can hear a familiar ding as a bike shoots past the two of us, Rainbow Dash's voice trailing behind it "Morning!"

NThat was all I needed to jolt me back into life. I stare down at my watch and gasp. There was no time to drop my books off at my locker, I would miss roll call if I didn't hurry! "Hold this!" I shout, thrusting my book into Pinkie Pie's hands and sprinting into Canterlot High School. I didn't want to ruin my perfect attendance.

**So that's all for chapter one, Twilight's Morning. Please leave a comment, let me know what you think and if I should continue on or not. **


	2. Chapter 2- Flutter Shy's Morning

**So, as promised, here's Chapter Two! Thanks for the review PrincessLuna98, really makes me want to continue. I'd like to say that I don't own any of the characters/places/events that take place. Anyway, let's tune in to Flutter Shy this morning!**

-Flutter Shy's morning-

I don't like school. It's too loud, there are too many people, the teachers are scary sometimes, and my animal friends have to stay in my backpack or locker if I want them to come. Of course, there were some good things about it. If it weren't for our time at summer camp, me and Rainbow Dash never would have met. Then she introduced me to Apple Jack on the first day of school freshman year. Pinkie Pie found us that day and was quickly accepted. Then when she met Rarity while decorating for the Freshman Fair, Rarity joined the club too. When Twilight Sparkle moved here, I empathized with her a bit. She looked lost and uncomfortable around all of us but once she saw Pinkie Pie, she really cheered up and needless to say, the six of us have been best friends ever since.

Of course, I never forgot the girl that I first made friends with. I was getting picked on by three boys because I helped a poor baby bird who fell out of his nest. Rainbow Dash swooped in out of nowhere and fought them off for me. She looked so… cool. It was amazing what she had done for me and I don't think I'll ever forget it. Maybe that's why I came to school.

Just like every morning, Rainbow Dash had soccer practice really early, so, just like every morning, I hid underneath the bleachers and watched the team practice while I fed a chipmunk bits of bread. She looked so pretty when she ran, her rainbow hair flowing behind her when she shot up and down the field, leaving the others in her dust. Her shots flew furthest and always seemed to land in the net no matter who was guarding it (that's a good thing, right?). Rainbow Dash always seemed to have a grin on during practice, one that made it seem like she was glowing. Maybe it was just sweat and the sun, but she looked like an angel to me.

"Ouch!" I squeak, jumping up and banging my head on the metal seats. The chipmunk had nipped my finger unexpectedly. It didn't hurt much, just a pinch really. But it had caught me off guard and startled me. Which looks like what happened to Rainbow Dash when she looked my way. I blushed deep from embarrassment, it's not like she could see me, but I had upset her focus and in that second, Lightning Dust had taken the lead and was sprinting down the field.

I hurry out from under the bleachers and start to sprint for the school building. I didn't want to greet Rainbow Dash after causing something like that. I didn't want to see anybody at all after that! I run to the back of the school building and sit down in some bushes beneath a window and pull my knees up to my chest.

I hate school.

**So, that's what happened to Flutter Shy. What do you guys think? I love reading reviews and stuff, so go ahead and give me some. Suggestions, predictions, comments, questions, even praise and criticism!**


	3. Chapter 3- Apple Jack's Morning

-Apple Jack's morning-

"I swear, Rarity, if you make me look like a fruit cake I'll-" I complain, suddenly cut off by a pinch on my cheek. Rarity was so irritating sometimes, but I had agreed to expand my horizons with her, or whatever she had called it.

"Now Apple Jack, you want to look nice for the dance, don't you?" She insists, pulling her measuring tape around my waist and pulling it tight to see how much cloth was necessary.

"Well yeah, but Rarity, our styles aren't very similar…" I say, a hint of worry in my voice. Not just at the prospect of putting on the gaudy colors she might insist upon, but because of how risky it was to do this in such a public place. Okay, maybe the drama storage room wasn't very popular before the first bells of the morning, but ever since Twilight had started working on designing next week's dance, you could never be too sure. She certainly had some crazy ideas sometimes.

"Balderdash!" Rarity exclaims, fixing her purple framed glasses, they really brought out the gleam in her eyes "You've always enjoyed whatever I made before!" I roll my eyes at this comment. It was a blatant lie, I hate lies but I'll let this one slide since I didn't want to hurt Rarity's feelings. She certainly was a drama queen sometimes.

I had been telling Twilight and the others that I had to help out at the orchard in the mornings. I hate lying to my friends like that, but Rarity somehow convinced me to do this for her at the agreement that she would owe me one. Besides, every girl wants to look pretty, no matter how country they are. It just came naturally to some, like Rarity, and for others, well I like my hat.

"Let's get that thing off your head and do something with your hair next!" Rarity exclaims, dropping my hat on to her head with a plop. I gasped aloud and snatched it back, leaving Rarity blushing sheepishly and smiling at me as I glared her down.

"The hat stays." I insist, shoving it down on my head again. Rarity pouts and her lip begins to tremble, her shiny lip gloss catching the light like it does whenever she takes a selfie. I sigh and curse myself for upsetting her.

"S-sorry Apple Jack, I forgot…" she stammers, going back to measuring my chest.

"Didn't you already get that?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Um, well yes! But you see-" she stammers, fidgeting with the tape "Uh, there are different parts of a lady's chest that need to be measured! Otherwise the dress might not fit right around your… ahem…" she says with a blush.

"My breasts?" I ask, quirking my head to the side with a lopsided grin plastered on my face, "You can say it, Rarity, it's not like you don't have them or anything." I tease, tapping her chest with the back of my hand. The blush that springs up on her face is comical. I chuckle and turn around to grab my bag "C'mon, we don't got much time before the first bells, we better get going."

"You go on ahead!" She says, pushing me out the door "I'm just going to clean up and make sure everything is in order!" I roll my eyes and turn up a corner of my mouth. Rarity sure was acting goofy lately. I wonder why? Maybe Twilight knows something about it, she always knows something about anything.

I pass by Trixie as she makes her way down the hall. That reminded me, Twilight was looking for someone to do the lights for the dance, right? Maybe Trixie could help. By the time I turned around to ask her about it, though, she was gone.

At least her disappearing act worked once in a while.


	4. Chapter 4- Lunchtime

**Thanks for sticking with me so far guys, it's really cool having so many people reading my work, and hopefully enjoying it! This chapter isn't going to be from any of their perspectives, if I do switch perspectives at any time, I'll make a note of it. I don't own any of the characters in this story, just the story.**

-Lunchtime-

It wasn't long before the first half of the girl's day was over and they were joining together in the crowded cafeteria. They all sat at their usual table along the far wall by the windows. As they took their seats, Apple Jack being the only one at the table to have a bagged lunch, everyone else having bought their own.

"Has anyone seen Flutter Shy?" Apple Jack asked the table, looking around the cafeteria, trying to find the quivering head of their friend.

"I was in class all day," Twilight Sparkle said with a shrug, glancing at the others to see if they had any idea. Pinkie gasped and started chugging her chocolate milk before exclaiming whatever it was she might find useful.

"She's probably just helping some squirrels or something," Rainbow Dash insisted, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms behind her head.

"Did you see her?" Apple Jack asked.

"No, but I-"

"Maybe she got scared of something and is hiding far away, crying her eyes out because she did something easily explainable an' accidental but overreacted an' now-" Pinkie shouted, slamming her hands on the table, causing Rainbow Dash to fall backwards and on to the floor.

"Pinkie! Deep breaths..." Twilight soothed, raising her hands at the girl as she started to pull at her puffy hair in nervousness.

"It isn't like Flutter Shy to miss out on lunch, certainly," Rarity interjected as she wiped her mouth, "Perhaps one of us ought to go looking for her?" She asked, glancing down at the sprawling form of Rainbow Dash.

"I'm sure she's fine," insisted Rainbow Dash as she rose and wiped some dust off of her running shorts.

"If you say so..." Twilight mumbled, looking out the window, a worried expression on her face.

After a few minutes, it seemed obvious that Flutter Shy wasn't going to show up, so the five girls moved on to a different topic, namely, the dance for next week.

"Does anyone have a date for the shindig, yet?" Apple Jack asked, glancing up and down the lunch table with a curious grin on her face. Rarity tried to avoid her eyes by glancing all around the lunch room.

"Well, um, not quite yet, I'm afraid..." she muttered.

"What? But didn't Snips try to ask you just the other day?" Pinkie shouted, slamming her hands down on the table again, sending her plate twirling into the air.

"Well, yes... But I'm not terribly interested in Snips. I didn't want to lead him on. Besides, I'm waiting for... ahem... the proper person to ask me out."

"Oh?" Twilight said with interest, looking up from her clipboard, information about the dance scribbled across it in her handwriting, "Who?"

Rarity blushed and immediately started to scan the crowds "Flash Sentry!" she suddenly blurted out.

"What?!" Everyone shouted, gawking at Rarity with amazement.

"Wh-what?" she asked, blushing and sinking lower in her chair, "He's absolutely gorgeous, isn't he?"

"Well yeah," Rainbow Dash said, rolling her eyes, "That's why I was gunna ask him to the dance."

"Rainbow Dash!" exclaimed a blushing Twilight Sparkle, "You know that I've had a crush on him since I came here! Why are you asking him to my dance?"

"When did it become _your_ dance?" Rainbow Dash growled, leaning over the table and glaring at her friend.

"Maybe when Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna put me in charge of planning it?" she spat back, standing up and glaring down Rainbow Dash.

"What's the big deal about this guy?" Apple Jack asked, glancing over at the blue haired boy at the other table "He's just another guy. Nothing that special about him."

"You know what, Apple Jack? You're right, friends shouldn't fight over boys. I don't want to go to the dance with him anymore!" Rarity exclaimed in a rush, sweating from the drama she just caused. Rarity should've known not to say Flash's name. She knew about Twilight Sparkle's crush on him, and even if Rainbow Dash hadn't dropped her bomb, it would've made trouble.

"I wanna go to the dance with Twilight!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, jumping up with the other girls and squeezing Twilight tight with a big smile on her face.

"What?"

**Okay! That's chapter 4, hope you guys enjoyed it, please leave a review, I love reading them, it makes me feel special! Also, drama! Hope you guys like it and want to keep reading!**


	5. Chapter 5- Flutter Shy's Lunch

**Thank you guys so much for reading all my stuff, I know that it hasn't been very long, but I think it's amazing how many views this story has gotten! Thank you all so much for reading my story, don't forget to review and share it with your friends!**

-Flutter Shy's Lunch-

It seemed like I cried forever, when I finally looked up, the sun was twinkling high above the school and my stomach growled from hunger cramps. I pull my legs up beneath me and slowly unzip my backpack, taking out the little lunch bag I had brought. It was a light green with pink butterflies dotted across it. I had it ever since I was little. Sometimes I'm still amazed that it lasted this long.

I groan and lean back against the wall as I start to nibble half heartedly on some apple slices. They were good, but I barely registered the taste as I chewed slowly. Maybe I had over reacted, it wasn't like it was a big deal, right? Rainbow Dash hadn't seen me there. She didn't know that I was the one who made her screw up. Oh… right…

"It's all my fault…" I mumble under my breath.

"Well, that's probably not at all true," a kind, gentle voice says from above me. I gasp and throw my gaze up at the smiling face of Vice Principal Luna as she stared down at me from the window above my head.

"Oh!" I exclaim softly, dipping my head as I turn around "Vice Principal Luna! I didn't realize…" I mumble

"Flutter Shy, you come to this spot at least once a week whenever something starts to bother you too much and we always have a talk during my lunch break. I think you realized by now that this was going to happen."

I sigh and hang my head. I would be lying if I had said I wasn't hoping to see Ms. Luna today, and I always try to lie as little as possible.

"So what's wrong?" She asks, leaning her chin onto her open palms and smiling gently down at me, patiently waiting as I mull over my own thoughts. Sometimes I never had to say a word and she wouldn't speak either. I just needed something to prompt me to think everything out objectively.

"Well…" I began, a small blushing creeping into my face as I relay the events of the morning to Vice Principal Luna. "And then I cried…" I finish my story, hanging my head dejectedly. Ms. Luna stood there for a moment, thinking over what I just said.

"Flutter Shy?" She finally spoke at last "Do you think that Rainbow Dash really cares about letting Lightning Dust get a few feet ahead of her?"

I shrug softly "Probably…" I mumble under my breath.

"Do you think that Rainbow Dash could outrun anyone else on the soccer team?"

"I guess a few feet doesn't matter too much…"

"And do you think a simple 'ouch!' could ruin your friendship with Rainbow Dash?"

"No!" I say, smiling up at Ms. Luna as she grinned down on me. "Thank you Vice Principal Luna!"

"If you hurry, you might be able to catch the tail end of lunch," she says, winking at me and leaning back into the building "Good luck Flutter Shy."

"Thank you!" I call over my shoulder as I sling my bag over my shoulder and hurry off to the cafeteria just in time to watch Pinkie Pie jump onto Twilight.

"I wanna go to the dance with Twilight!" She shouts loud enough to cease the clattering noise of the lunch room.

"What?"

**So, another chapter down! Please leave a review, or PM me, I love hearing from you guys and it really makes me want to write a lot more to this story! I hope you all enjoy the story, stay safe and good luck!**


	6. Chapter 6- Rarity's Chat

-Rarity's Chat-

"Pinkie Pie! Put me down!" Twilight pleaded the bouncing ball of energy.

"Not until you say yes!" Pinkie Pie countered. I watched on in horror as the cafeteria slowly started to stare at what was going on at our table. Rainbow Dash was staring mouth agape at the proceedings and Apple Jack was tugging her hat further down, hiding her cherubic face.

"Pinkie…" Twilight said, forcing calm into her tone with a small sigh, "I'd be happy to talk to you about this in a more private place. So, would you _please_ put me down?"

"Okey dokey lokey!" Pinkie Pie said, releasing Twilight Sparkle from her grip and skipping towards the doors. Twilight sighed and glanced over her shoulder at the rest of us, giving a wave as she head outside after Pinkie Pie.

"How shocking!" I exclaimed, I had never guessed that Pinkie Pie was… well, a lesbian! I thought that I was the only one out of our friends. But, if she liked Twilight, is there a chance that… well, you never know until you ask, right?

"Eh, not really," Rainbow Dash said, leaning back in her chair, trying to force a neutral expression on her face "I could tell from a mile away that she was gay."

"That's not true!" Apple Jack exclaimed, turning to face Rainbow Dash with a peeved expression on her face.

"It is so!" The rainbow haired girl countered, "I knew right when we met that she was gay!"

"And you managed to keep that a secret for a year and a half?" Apple Jack said incredulously. "Not one of us could a keep that a secret for very long!"

"Well, haha, I don't know about that," I chimed in, there was certainly something about me that these two didn't know. Unless Rainbow Dash wasn't lying and had just been keeping it a secret all this time.

"Oh yeah? Then what am I?" Apple Jack said, leaning in with a cheeky grin that made her eyes sparkle. Really, the girl just needed some eye liner to really draw out the hazel in them.

Rainbow Dash waited a beat, a light pink climbing into her ears as she obviously was talked into a corner, "Uh, you're bi-curious!"

"Ha, time to get your gaydar recalibrated, because you are wrong!" Apple Jack said, crossing her arms and looking smug.

"Fine then! What are you?" Rainbow Dash said, slapping the table enthusiastically. I leaned in, this might be my chance to ever find out if I have a shot at this.

She waited, staring at Rainbow Dash and huffing before saying "I'm not telling you."

"Oh come on!" I shouted along with Rainbow Dash. They both looked at me and I sat down sheepishly "I mean, please do enlighten us, dear. I couldn't possibly miss out on this revelation of your character!" Whew, nice save, Rarity!

"No means no, it's a private thing and I don't want to tell either of y'all." Apple Jack insisted, crossing her arms across her chest. That reminded me: I still have to decide what color trim her dress needs. And that gave me an idea!

"Apple Jack, do be a dear, carry my bag to my next class for me?"

"Can't you do it yourself?" She asked, standing up anyway and picking up her backpack as I held mine out by the strap.

"But it's so far!" I wail, putting the back of my hand to my forehead dramatically. With a sigh and a mutter, Apple Jack takes my bag and starts to follow me out into the hall. With a glance over my shoulder, I notice Flutter Shy taking a seat across from Rainbow Dash. It's good that she's come out of the woodwork, so to speak.

We exit into the hall way and I don't notice Twilight Sparkle or Pinkie Pie anywhere in sight. I try to look everywhere but at Apple Jack as we walk, my heels clicking in the empty hall is the only sound that I can hear.

"So… Apple Jack" I say, smiling widely, "Would you mind telling me if you're… a, uh… ahem…" I stumble on the last word, why was I always so flustered around this girl?

"No means no, Rarity. I thought you would understand that better than Rainbow Dash."

"Well yes, of course I do. But the thing is… I also know what I'm making you for the dance. And I think that as your tailor, and friend, I can also be your confidant!" I say, putting a hand to my chest in indication.

Apple Jack sighed and shook her head "Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Apple Jack asked, peeking at me.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" I insist, going through the motions as well to let her know how serious this situation was to me.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure. Boys don't start my engine, so to speak, but I'm not sure if I'm interested in girls either." She sighed and shrugged, "I was kinda hoping that getting all fancy with you would help me figure it out, see if I could get somebody's attention so that I could see whose I like the most."

I gulped. If I wanted to, I could make a move right here. Maybe seal in a date for the dance. But, I wouldn't want to pressure her into a decision or anything of the sort. I nod and nibble on my thumb nervously. At least I managed to get her to come with me and chat. "Thank you, Apple Jack." I say, giving a little curtsy and reaching for my bag.

"For what? We're here already?" Apple Jack wondered aloud, handing my bag over to me and looking down the short expansion of hallway that we walked together.

"Maybe it wasn't quite as far as I thought. But thank you all the same. For carrying my books, and trusting me." I smile and lean in, giving her a hug. I linger for a half second, breathing in the warm scent of apples off of her, my she never did anything without apples.

"Oh! Right!" I exclaim, holding Apple Jack at arm's length once more, "What color should your trim be?" I ask excitedly, "I was thinking gold, but that my clash if you plan to wear any jewelry! Perhaps brown? Or would that upset the color scheme too much? We could always try red, I suppose. Ooh… But I'm running out of velv-"

A finger on the lips shut me right up "You seriously think I have any jewelry?" She asks, quirking an eyebrow and grinning slyly. "Anything you make is gunna look great Rarity, don't sweat it, we still have a week to get ready."

"Yes," I say happily, "_We _do."


	7. Chapter 7- Pinkie Pie's Chat

**Thank you guys so much for reading my story! Sorry Scot Cuba, for taking so long to answer your question, I wanted to think about it for a little while. I decided that, since this world doesn't have magic, it wouldn't make sense to have dragons. So I've elected to keep Spike as a dog. But more on that later. **

-Pinkie Pie's Chat-

I skipped out of the lunch room, Twilight following right behind me, probably looking a little embarrassed from my outburst. I couldn't help myself, I wanted to go to her dance with her and I wanted her to know it! It seemed like a good enough time as any to ask her. So, why was she worried? Why was everyone freaking out?

"Pinkie Pie…" Twilight spoke softly from behind me, gently placing a hand on my shoulder. I spin on my heels and smile at her. She sure did look pretty today, even if she looked kind of mad at me.

"Yes Twilight?" I ask, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet, anxious to hear her answer. It was going to be a yes, but why couldn't she have said yes in there, where everyone else was? It seems stupid to leave so early when we had such a great lunch to eat. And Twilight was anything but stupid.

"Why did you ask me to go to the dance with you?" She asked, rubbing her arms uncomfortably and looking away from my eyes. It was annoying when her eyes looked at the floor. They lost their shine that way. And shiny eyes are the best eyes. Unless they're cry-y shiny eyes, then they're just sad eyes, and that makes me sad. I grab Twilight's shoulders and giggle happily, getting her attention back on me.

"Because silly!" I explain slowly to her "I want to go with you to your dance!"

"But why? You know I like Flash Sentry-"

"Has he asked you to the dance yet?" I ask, quirking my head.

"Well no, but-"

"But Twilight! There's less than a week until the dance! That means that if he doesn't ask you in a week, then you won't have a date! And if you don't have a date, then you might not go! An' if you don't go, then we won't all be together! An' that means we won't have as much fun! An' then, an' then-!" Twilight puts a hand over my mouth and pushes me into one of the doors lining the hallway.

"Did you hear that, Pinkie? We almost got caught!" Twilight hissed through tight teeth.

"So what?" I respond in my normal tone of voice, shrugging nonchalantly. "Who cares who saw us or what we were talking about?"

"But Pinkie, if anyone heard us talking, they might think that we're…" it was dark in the room, but I could swear that Twilight was blushing as she tried to think of a term for it.

"Gay?" I offer, shrugging the word off without care. It was just a word.

"Pinkie!" She hissed, this was starting to get funny, "Would you keep it down? I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea!"

I roll my eyes and huff "Twilight, nobody cares at this school but you!" I say, frowning slightly.

"That's not true Pinkie Pie, it just hasn't come up yet. Can you think of anyone who is a lesbian at this school?"

"Sure" I say with a shrug and eye roll "Rarity. Easy peasy."

"What?" Twilight says, drooping slightly at the news "I didn't realize…"

"Recently it's really started to act up, I think the dance has her on edge. But I'm sure she's got it under control!"

"How did you know she was…?"

"Pinkie Sense!" I exclaim, jumping into the air and pumping my fist.

"Shh!"

"Sorry!" I whisper, blushing slightly as I crouch back down. If Twilight was reacting this badly to Rarity, imagine if I told her about Flutter Shy! Who-wee!

"So," I ask, inching in closer to Twilight and leaning into her "Did you think about the dance?" I ask, gently nudging her side with my elbow, just to get my point across.

Twilight sighed and rubbed her eyes with clenched fists. Usually she only did that when she was behind on studying for tests or a big project was due next period. "I… suppose… if Flash Sentry doesn't ask me over the weekend…"

"You'll go to the dance with me!" I shout excitedly, swooping her up in a tight hug to let her know how happy I am she's even considering it. After all,

What're friends for?

**I hope you liked the update! Stay tuned for more! I'm happy to read your comments and reviews and would love it if anyone reading this would leave a comment, even if it was just to say that you read it, it makes me feel powerful!**


	8. Chapter 8- Rainbow Dash's Chat

-Rainbow Dash's Chat-

So everybody left. Great friends, right? Twilight and Rarity were probably pissed at me because of the Flash Sentry thing. Which was ridiculous, so what if Twilight had a crush on him? He was the coolest guy in school, so he should be going out with the coolest girl in school, me. Why would he ask a pain like Rarity or a bookworm like Twilight to the dance? They'd never stand a chance.

As Rarity drags Apple Jack outside with her, Flutter Shy sits down across from me and manages to smile weakly at me. Well, at least she showed up and sticks around, unlike those other jerks.

"Hey Flutter Shy, where have you been?" I ask, putting my chin in my hand.

"I-I was talking with Vice Principal Luna…" she mutters, looking down at her hands as they fiddle with themselves. She had really dainty fingers, it was weird to think that she worked so much with animals with such smooth, soft skin.

"Why? Is something wrong?" I wonder again, quirking my head. I shouldn't really worry about the others, they'll come around, they always do. Besides, Flutter Shy was here, why not talk to her.

"Uh, n-no, not exactly. Wh-what was up with Pinkie Pie?" She asked, nodding towards the doors everyone went through.

I shrug and try to shoo the question away "She's a lesbian and wants to go to the dance with Twilight. It's whatever. Which reminds me, is there anyone you want to go to the dance with?" I ask, quirking an eyebrow and smiling, changing the subject like that usually worked with Flutter Shy. She was a sweet girl, but a little naive sometimes. Kinda cute if you think about it.

No homo.

"…haooh…mmh…" she mumbles, blushing slightly. Well, that's how you know she's telling the truth. Of course, I still had no idea what she was saying.

"Sorry, what was that?" I say teasingly, leaning in and cupping a hand around my ear. It was kind of mean, sure, but I didn't think about it at the time, I was still a little upset about the others.

"I… uh, don't think I'll be going with anyone…" she admits sheepishly, blushing more and biting her lower lip. I usually didn't take so much interest in what her face was doing, but this was priceless!

"Oh come on! You could get a date like that!" I say, snapping my fingers in front of her face loud enough to make her flinch and cringe away from the sharp sound. "C'mon, who do you wanna go with? I can set you up" I offer, nudging her shoulder teasingly.

"N-nobody…!" She says hoarsely, pulling her arms against her chest. At this point I would never get a real answer out of her so it would be kind of pointless to keep pressing her. I wouldn't want her to run away and cry again.

I mean, what kind of friend would I be if I let that happen, right? A pretty shitty one, right? Yeah. I don't want her to cry cuz she's my friend. Yeah.

"Fine," I say, slumping back in my seat, just as the bell rings to signal the end of lunch. I huff and grab my bag "Want me to walk you to class?" I ask her over my shoulder. I wanted to make sure she got there ok. If Trixie or Snips and Snails were in the class then I could shut them up if they gave her any trouble.

"Uhh…" she says, staring up at me for a little bit, her eyes twinkling like- stop it. Twilight and Rarity are the poetic ones. I don't do any of that crap.

But if I did… Maybe I'd say they looked like glittering oceans. Or maybe I'd say they looked like bright jewels. Or maybe I'd compare them to a midsummers night. But I don't. So I wont.

"Yes please" she says simply, with a smile. I bite my lip and look towards the doors as everyone files out to head for class.

What was going on?

**Ok, 8 chapters in! I hope you guys enjoyed it, I would love you guys to share this around anywhere that might get more people interested in reading it. Please leave a review, I really love hearing from you guys and your thoughts! Have a nice day!**


	9. Chapter 9- After School

**Okay, another chapter to put out. But first, I'd like to make a request to my readers, I'd love to see more reviews on my work. It's not about attention or anything, I just feel like I'm writing to an empty void. I don't want to disappoint you guys, so please let me know what you think of my work! By the way, this chapter isn't from anyone's perspective.**

-After School-

At the sound of the final bell of the day, the signal of the weekend, everyone came rushing out of the school, talking to their friends, heading for extra curriculars, heading home or to the park. The six friends met out front of the school and gathered around the statue over looking the front of the school. Rainbow Dash was balancing a soccer ball on her head, having a half hour to spare before soccer practice. Rarity was sitting atop the pedestal, looking through a fashion magazine as Apple Jack sat next to her, chewing on an apple and stealing glances over her shoulder. Flutter Shy sat on the ground, feeding the pigeons that gathered around her feet. Pinkie Pie was bouncing around, staring at the front doors excitedly, waiting for Twilight Sparkle to come out. With her new responsibilities, she had to stay a few minutes later than others to discuss planning with the rest of the student council.

"Do you think they're done yet? Why hasn't Twilight come out yet? Shouldn't she be here if the meeting is over? Did something go wrong? Is Twilight in trouble?" She rattled off nonstop. She got so hysterical that she grabbed Rainbow Dash by the front of her jacket and shook her hard, making the ball fall forgotten to their feet. "What's going on?!" She shouted.

"Chill Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash insisted as she shoved Pinkie Pie away from her and dusting herself off "It's only been a few minutes. The meeting probably isn't over yet!"

"But what if-!" Pinkie said, stopping herself as she completed the thought in her head. What if Flash Sentry was asking her out? Pinkie gasped deeply with a shocked expression on her face. That would be a huge problem!

"Hmm? What is it, dear?" Rarity asked, barely glancing up from the magazine. She tilted the page she was looking at towards Apple Jack so she could get a glimpse at the gorgeous boots that were on sale. The smallest hint of a smile played across Apple Jack's face as she glanced down at her own beat up boots, she could use a new pair and she had been saving up her allowance for a while. Maybe a shopping spree with Rarity wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Nothing!" Pinkie Pie shouted before sprinting off towards the double doors of the school building. Most of the people had left already and as she ran she barreled past Octavia and made her trip down the stairs. The other girls rolled their eyes at Pinkie Pie's hasty escape.

"Where's my ball go?" Rainbow Dash asked aloud, turning on th spot to see where it might have rolled off to.

"Oh, I have it," Flutter Shy chimed in with her light, sing-song voice. As she lifted the ball up, Rainbow Dash blushed a bit and swiped it out of her hands quickly.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." She said bluntly, turning away from the sweet girl. Rainbow Dash didn't get why she was feeling this way, maybe it was just the dance fever going around the school and the stuff Pinkie Pie had said. Whatever, it'd go away. Right?

"Well, I'm off to go shopping!" Rarity announced, hopping off the podium and on to the ground. Apple Jack frowned and thought for a bit. Granny Smith had said that she could skip out on chores every once in a while after school for friends. This should be fine. But, why was she feeling so conflicted?

"I should probably get going too," Rainbow Dash said, checking her phone for the time, "Practice starts soon and I don't wanna be late. Later AJ, Flutter Shy!"

"Oh! W-wait up!" Flutter Shy called, standing up and dusting off her skirt. Ms. Luna was right, Rainbow Dash was her friend, friends cheer each other on, right? "C-can I come… watch you play?" She asked softly, blushing a bit and fiddling with her fingers again.

"Uh, well… we aren't really playing…" Rainbow Dash said, scratching her nose and staring at the girl, "But coach doesn't really mind if we bring spectators…" She shrugged and grinned, "Why not? Come on!"

And just like that everybody had left. Apple Jack sighed and threw her Apple core away. Usually they didn't leave so early. They would always wait until Twilight came back out and then they would talk about where they wanted to go and end up going somewhere. Either Sugar Cube Corner for a drink, the Carousel Boutique to look at clothes, sometimes the park to play ball or climb trees. And then there were the times Twilight dragged the rest of them to the library. Oh well, Twilight and Pinkie could hang out. Apple Jack had chores to do.

Finally, Twilight and Pinkie Pie walked out the front doors, Twilight rubbing her cheek and Pinkie Pie beaming from ear to ear. Both were blushing a hot pink and stopped when they saw the others were gone. Twilight heaved a sigh and looked at Pinkie dead in the eye.

"Fine," she said, grabbing Pinkie's shoulders, "But for right now, it's just an experiment. I'll decide the outcome after the dance. Alright?"

"Okey dokey lokey!" Pinkie Pie said happily, giving Twilight two thumbs up and a peck on the nose sending her into a fit of giggles as Twilight blushed deeply. The things she did for science.

**So yeah, don't forget to tell me what you thought! I really do strive to make you guys happy, so let me know if you want more!**


	10. Chapter 10- Student Council

**Thank you to ImmortalFlutterP for leaving a review. It means a lot and really got me motivated for another chapter!**

-Student Council-

(Twilight's POV fyi)

After class I hurried to reach the student council room where we held meetings about everything, the most recent discussion being next week's dance. Many people were on the council: Octavia, Flash, and Trixie, to name a few characters. We discussed things like budgets, how the planning was going, and any other last minute remarks. Most of it was done, apparently Octavia had taken my task and already talked to Vinyl Scratch about DJing. I was a little embarrassed that it had slipped my mind, but glad that it was taken care of. Even the matter about a photographer was solved, Photo Finish said that she would be happy to lend a hand. Everything looked like it would work out, but then I noticed something.

Strange that I hadn't thought of it before, given how I'm usually so perceptive. "Uh, Principal Celestia?" I asked, pointing at the bulletin board that described all the different events that the guests would go through. Many were catered toward boy/girl couples. "What if someone brought a date who was the same gender?" I asked. Many quirked their heads or frowned, apparently nobody had thought of that.

"Great!" Someone said with a groan "A week to go and now a new giant problem to tackle!"

"I don't see what the big deal is," someone else argued, "Couldn't they just do it like anyone else?"

"Or sit out?" Somebody else said. Soon there were people talking everywhere, arguing about how a homosexual couple might throw things off. There were many people advocating for either side of the argument. It seems I had caused a rather sticky situation.

"Everybody calm down!" Principal Celestia said, banging her hand down for order. As everyone turned to look at her, they quieted down. She took a breath before speaking again "It hasn't yet come up so we've never had to plan for it, Twilight. I don't think that it will be a problem this year either." And that was that. The student council was dismissed with dismissive words from Principal Celestia, it seemed odd that she might say that, but she was the principal, it was her decision to make.

"So, have you got a date yet?" I could recognize that voice from a mile away. Flash Sentry, standing right behind me, asking if I would be his date to the dance! I spun around with a bright smile on my face. Only to realize he wasn't looking at me.

Trixie. "Well, no, not anyone I would go with anyway." She said with a flip of her hair, a sly grin playing across her thin lips, "Why do you ask Flash?" She wondered. She knew why, she was happy that he was asking her out right in front of me. That snake!

I'd like to think that I handled this situation maturely, but I know that biting my lip to try and stay quiet as I ran off crying isn't exactly mature. I wasn't looking where I was going and that's when I ran smack dab into Pinkie Pie as she skipped down the hall at a pace to equal mine.

When I looked up, we were both on the floor, her with a smile on and me with tears streaming down my cheeks. When Pinkie Pie noticed, she quickly sobered up and scooched closer to me "Twi? What's wrong?" She asked softly, gently touching my arm.

"Stupid Flash Sentry asked stupid Trixie to the stupid dance!" I exclaim, crossing my arms and trying to keep from breaking down, "I don't even want to go now!"

Pinkie Pie pouted and grabbed my shoulders tight, like she never wanted to let me go "Too bad!" She shouted in a commanding tone "I promised to go to the dance with you if that butt head didn't ask you! And we're gunna go together and rub it in his face about how stupid he is!" I couldn't help but chuckle at how Pinkie Pie could sometimes make sense.

"Thanks Pinkie, you know how to cheer me up," I said, sniffing and wiping my eyes, "But I'm not sure if you should go with me, I might just ruin your night."

"No way!" She said, pulling me to my feet and helping wipe my tears away, "If I'm with you, I can't be sad!" Pinkie insisted.

"But Pinkie-" I started.

"No! Enough is enough! If you need some kind of proof for this, go to the dance with me! It'll be like an experiment, right? Then we can know who was right!" Again, her logic was odd, but it made sense. I couldn't help but think of how it seemed just like the naive optimism of a child.

"Fine then, an experiment. We'll go to the dance together and see if that makes Flash Sentry jealous or if it just ruins your night." I hold out my hand, like I was agreeing to a bet. But bets are silly, they have prizes at the losers expense.

"Friendly wager?" Pinkie asked, holding out her hand and grinning slyly. Why did I think this would be easy?

I sigh and roll my eyes "What is it Pinkie?"

"If I win and have a totally great time at the dance, I'll buy you dinner, ok?" I was confused, how was that me losing? "And if you win, I'll beat the snot out of Flash Sentry!" Violence wasn't really my style, but if it was Pinkie Pie doing it and not me… screw it, the dude had it coming.

"Deal." I said, grabbing Pinkie Pie's hand. She grinned and started to walk to the front doors. I followed her, expecting to see everyone at the statue like always. I grabbed Pinkie Pie's hand and gave it a soft squeeze as I smiled at her "Thanks" I whisper with a gentle smile.

Pinkie Pie planted a kiss on my cheek with a grin "You're welcome." She said.


	11. Chapter 11- Soccer Practice

**Wow! Thanks so much for all the positive feedback, mostly from anons and the like, but still! I'm so happy you guys enjoy my writing, hopefully this next chapter will help alleviate some of the apprehension. **

-Soccer Practice-

Ouch. Ooh. Uh-oh. Wow.

Those thoughts seemed to keep circling each other in my head. It was hard to watch as Rainbow Dash tripped, or missed a pass, or ran into someone else. It was awful, she kept either getting distracted and looking up at me, or she would start to concentrate too much and she would start to show off or something and mess up. Of course, there were the few times that she managed to pull it off and make an amazing play, or how quickly she could recover. And then there were the times when she stood in the sun and the sweat on her skin made it gleam like it was made of molten jewels.

I had to remind myself that she would get in trouble if I ran on to the field halfway through the practice to wipe her brow for her. Also, given the way she's been acting lately, that just might make her more flustered and make more mistakes and get hurt really bad. I didn't want that to happen to any of my friends, especially not one so important to me.

Lightning Dust seems to have noticed how Rainbow Dash isn't on her A game and has really started to dominate the field, grabbing the ball from Rainbow Dash, kicking it over her head, running her down. It wasn't very nice, rather mean actually. Mean people got on my nerves so easily. Not that it mattered, they would never listen to me, I'm too soft spoken and shy. That's what happened at summer camp, I helped the birdie and got picked on. Then Rainbow Dash stood up for me. She was never picked on.

But why? What made me and Rainbow Dash so different? We both loved to help people, we hate mean people, despite what people think, I love showing off my talents (even if I don't have many), and we even went to the same camp and school and everything. It was like there was some invisible difference between the two of us that made us separate people, two sides of the same coin.

It was these thoughts swirling through my mind that made me not look up in time when I heard Rainbow Dash shouting "Look out!" Needless to say, I glanced up at the very second I should've ducked. I didn't see what hit me, I only felt a dark mass pound against my mouth and nose, smacking hard against my face.

My hands flew to my face and cradled the sore spot "Ow!" I exclaimed rather loudly, it hurt so much, I didn't mind drawing attention to myself. I could hear clattering footsteps pounding up the bleachers and right next to me. My hands started to feel wet, was it because I was crying? Or did I have a bloody nose?

"Flutter Shy?" Rainbow Dash asked gently, placing a hand slowly on my shoulder as they started to quake and tremble. Her demeanor was very different from what she showed on the field, it was much… sweeter. It reminded me of the day we met.

"Ow…" I groaned, pulling my face back far enough to look at my pale palms, now stained with blood, through a veil of hazy tears. The coach pulled me aside and opened up a first aid box to start cleaning me up. I could feel my lip swelling already.

"What the hell Lightning Dust?!" Rainbow Dash screamed, standing up abruptly and marching down the bleachers to the field.

"What? It's your own fault you didn't catch it. You should've jumped higher."

"Don't kick it so high next time! You hurt Flutter Shy! Aren't you going to apologize?" I started to blush, trying to focus on the coach as I got patched up, I didn't like making such a fuss.

"Apologize for what?" Lightning Dust countered, "It's your fault, you apologize. Besides, it's not like it's made a difference, nobody was gunna ask her to the dance anyway."

"I might have!" Rainbow Dash shouted back. Even I stole a glance at her. Lightning Dust looked smug and had her arms crossed. Rainbow Dash was shocked at what she had just said, her face a deep red and her jaw half open, "I mean, they might have! Someone else! Somebody might have! Argh!" With this last exclamation, she turned around and ran off the field, leaving the rest of the soccer team in fits of giggles.

"You're all set," the coach said, handing me the soccer ball that smacked my face "Why don't you keep this as a souvenir?" I nod absentmindedly and grab the soccer ball, hurrying off the pitch to find Rainbow Dash.

It didn't take too long. I found her by the front of the school, away from the statue near some bushes, it looked like everyone else had left already. I dropped the soccer ball and lightly tapped it with my foot so that it leisurely rolled over to Rainbow Dash, tapping her foot. It was enough to make her look up at me. I tried my best to smile down at her. It was weird to be the one trying to cheer someone up, what did Vice Principal Luna usually say at first?

"Are you okay?" I ask gently, leaning down and putting my hands on my knees.

"Of course I am! Are you? I'm sorry that I kinda left you on the bleachers."

"It's fine!" I insist, taking a seat next to her and pulling my knees up to my chest, the soccer ball idly sitting between the two of us.

It was a few minutes before I spoke again, breaking the silence between us that didn't normally fall around Rainbow Dash "So, you might ask me to the dance?" I wonder, trying to make it sound lighthearted and carefree.

"No." Rainbow Dash said, shaking her head emphatically, "I-I'm not gay. Sorry Flutter Shy. Just…"

I bite my lip and nod. I have something to ask Pinkie Pie, I remind myself, after all, she does have the Pinkie Sense.

**Wow! That one seemed to have a lot to say. That's gunna be the last chapter taking place on this day, the next section will either be leading up to the dance (shopping, getting out fits and dates, etc) or the dance itself, so look out for it!**

**As always, I love hearing from you guys and feel free to leave a comment or review and stuff!**


	12. Chapter 12- Shopping!

**Happy birthday to me! Thanks so much for the reviews guys, we're about to pass 1,000 views and if you don't think that's the tightest shit I can get for my birthday, then you're probably wrong. Anyway, what's the deal with transitions?**

-Shopping!-

I can't believe Rarity talked me into this. I stood outside the front of the Carousel Boutique, a hand on my hip, the other shading my eyes as the light afternoon sun shone down on me from high above. I was sure I was the last one, Twilight was always on time and I could hear Pinkie Pie shouting from here. Needless to say, Rarity was probably the first one there. Just as I steeled my nerves to push open the doors, I heard the ring of a bike rolling down the street towards me. I turned and jumped out of the way as Rainbow Dash skidded on her brakes, the back tire clipping a puddle and splashing my blouse with muddy water.

"Rainbow Dash!" I shouted, trying my best to wipe it off before it stained the white material, "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry AJ! I'm late!" She says, hooking the bike up to a nearby telephone pole, not even looking at the damage she caused. I open my mouth to retort when I glance up and see that Flutter Shy was riding on the back of the bike, probably holding on for dear life as Rainbow Dash sped around town. That girl was a lot braver than I gave her credit for. Not even I would do that without a safety harness.

Rainbow Dash ran into the building which caused an uproar from Pinkie Pie, I smiled at the startled Flutter Shy before huffing and following the walking disaster that was my friend. As soon as I walked in, I spotted Pinkie Pie bouncing up and down in a cute fluffy pink skirt. It was hard to miss her. Next my eyes gazed over to the changing room where I could see the bottoms of Twilight's go-go boots. I was about to greet everyone when I heard a dramatic gasp and Rarity shout my name.

"Apple Jack! What on earth happened to your blouse?" She asked, hurrying to me and examining the stain with shock. I blushed and pushed her back a little bit as I frowned.

"Ask Rainbow Dash…" I growl, "she's the one who couldn't stop before wrecking my outfit." I glower at the girl as she tosses her Jean jacket onto a couch and starts to look around the shop with much vigor.

"Oh come on, Apple Jack," she said, rolling her eyes, "They're just clothes. Besides, you're at a clothing store, why not just put something else on?"

I grind my teeth and glare at Rainbow Dash's back. This was my favorite blouse, I was planning on wearing it to the dance in a few days, but of course it had to get ruined now. I was about to retort when Rarity shouted "Just clothes! My word, I feel faint!"

Rarity faked a swoon and fell back into my arms before glaring at Rainbow Dash "That was a gorgeous blouse, Rainbow Dash! Mud is dreadful on this material! You really ought to apologize!"

Twilight stepped out of the changing room, wearing a purple dress shirt with light pink accentuating stripes. "She's right Rainbow Dash, it wasn't very nice of you to wreck Apple Jack's shirt like that. You really should say that you're sorry."

Rainbow Dash groaned and rolled her eyes "Whatever, Mom," she said jokingly before turning towards me and frowning slightly as she looked at the floor, she was sorry, she just hated to admit it "Sorry Apple Jack."

"Apology accepted." I nod. Suddenly, Rarity is starting to unbutton my blouse, "Rarity!" I exclaim, clutching a hand to my chest to hold it together as I blush deeply.

"What? We have to get you out of that messy shirt, don't we? I'll pop it in the wash and you can wear one of the nicer shirts here," she offered, smiling widely and blushing a cute shade of pink. I shake my head but reluctantly agree as I step behind a changing curtain.

Why was I being so modest now? Many of us had seen each other change due to all the slumber parties and such we have together. Maybe it was the side of me that was more refined and less country, the little Rarity in me that made me so upset about the blouse. Oh well. I tossed my blouse to Rarity in the other side and she threw another shirt to my side.

It was a nice red shirt with a golden trim, it looked almost like a tee shirt but it was a little too long and opened up rather wide at the bottom with a neck that opened for most of my shoulders. It wasn't until I tugged it over my head and popped my hat back on that it was a sundress that I was wearing. I frown down at the grubby jeans I had on. They really threw off the whole ensemble.

The sun dress was long enough for me to be presentable if I wasn't wearing pants so I pulled them off and folded them up, putting them on a chair. I walked out nervously, this wasn't exactly my style, it was very girly and made me feel like one of Apple Bloom's old dolls that we would play dress up with. Was Rarity trying to make a joke?

"Wow!" Flutter Shy breathed, being the first to notice me. Her reaction sent off a chain of heads turning and muttering how cute I looked. Even Pinkie Pie managed to stay quiet for a second. The first one to react was Rarity.

"Oh! Doesn't she just look lovely!" She said, coming over and taking a look, pulling out measuring tape to make sure it all fit well "I hoped it would fit, doesn't it just look marvelous?" She exclaimed. I blushed a little more, feeling like I was being put on the spot in a way I wasn't used to.

I grinned slightly and Twilight smiled up at me "It does look amazing on you," she conceded.

"Of course I looks amazing on her! I made it to!" I stopped dead in my tracks and shot a glare down at Rarity.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked. Next to her Flutter Shy and Pinkie Pie were whispering back and forth to each other.

"Well," Rarity started, standing up next to me and presenting the dress with me as a model, "Those days I was saying I was busy in the mornings, Apple Jack and I were working on making this dress for her! I figured she would wear it for the dance and this was the perfect opportunity to see if it fit!"

I blush and cover my face with my hands, I felt so embarrassed, not only was I exposed as a liar and a sissy, but right in front of Rainbow Dash, I'd never be able to live this one down!

"You should!" Came the unexpected reply from Rainbow Dash, "You'd look so cool in that, especially during a slow dance, where it could swish around and stuff! It'd look awesome!"

I gaped at Rainbow Dash and Rarity flipped her hair proudly "Why thank you Rainbow Dash, how well put! Now all you need is a date, Apple Jack!"

"Ooh! Has anyone asked you yet?" Pinkie Pie asked, bouncing up and down excitedly. I didn't even have to think about that one, nobody had asked me if I would want to go out with them. I took off my hat and frowned, fingering the brim dejectedly.

"Oh no…" came Flutter Shy's soft voice.

Rarity wrapped her arms around my shoulders and leaned her head against mine "It's fine sweety, we'll find you someone who will pay you all the attention in the world."

I couldn't help but smile a bit at that. I glanced around at everyone and laid my eyes on the dress I was in and then back at Rarity who stood up and quuirked an eyebrow at me saying "Do I have something in my teeth?"

That was it. I couldn't stand it anymore. I lifted my hat up between us so the others couldn't see. I closed my eyes and leaned in, dropping a light kiss on Rarity's lips.

"Why would I need to find one if you're here already?" I asked.

"That's. Freakin'. ADORABLE!" Pinkie Pie shouted, jumping up and down and clapping.

**So yeah, don't forget to review, thanks so much for your support and feedback!**


	13. Chapter 13- Care to Dance?

**This is getting so popular! Thanks so much for the kind words you guys, I'm so glad you enjoy it! Twilight's POV**

-Care to Dance?-

Pinkie Pie wasn't wrong. It was freaking adorable to see the two girls standing there staring at each other, both of their faces a bright red. Apple Jack wearing the cute sun dress that Rarity had made for her. Pinkie had told me that Rarity was a lesbian, but I didn't realize that Apple Jack was too. Maybe it wouldn't be so awkward for me to go to the dance with Pinkie Pie after all.

Flutter Shy was sitting in the corner, giggling softly, her face almost as red as the other two from second hand embarrassment. Pinkie Pie was beaming from ear to ear and bouncing up and down clapping excitedly. Rainbow Dash gawked at the two girls as they stood in still silence. One of them really ought to say something, this silence was becoming uncomfortable.

"Well?!" Shouted Rainbow Dash, flinging her arms into the air, "Are you going together or not?" This seemed to snap Rarity out of her day dream and send her into a squealing fit. She jumped on top of Apple Jack and wrapped her arms around her neck happily.

"I'd love to! I'd love to! I'd love to!" She screamed. Even I smiled a bit at that as Apple Jack dropped her hat to hug Rarity back, holding their bodies tight against each other. Adorable.

Apparently it was too cute for Pinkie Pie not to get involved and she jumped into the hug as well, picking both girls up into the air and putting them back down after a second. I laugh and stand up with Flutter Shy and Rainbow Dash to give my two friends a group hug.

Apple Jack certainly was brave, laying herself out in front of Rarity like that. Even going so far as to steal a kiss from her. Maybe she had asked Pinkie Pie beforehand. Maybe she had her own gaydar. Or maybe she was so in love with Rarity that none of that other stuff mattered and she didn't care about looking like an idiot in front of her. I wish I knew.

Soon we break apart and Apple Jack coughs, blushing still from her confession. "So… I guess we're dating now?" She asked Rarity with a goofy grin on her face.

Rarity nodded, blinking her eyes like she was trying to hold back tears, over dramatic as always "Yes. Yes I believe we are!" She says, sounding slightly out of breath. Did Rarity think this was going to happen? Well, it's a good thing she's so into Apple Jack, otherwise that would be weird. I mean, I don't think that it's weird Pinkie and I were going. Just the whole public display of affection. I was going with Pinkie because otherwise I wouldn't have a date. We were going to dance for a few songs, have some punch, and… I don't know, this was the only school dance that I went to that didn't end in catastrophe (hopefully).

Pinkie Pie must have sensed something about my though process because she swooped me off my feet in a giant hug and squeezed "I can't wait until the dance!" She squealed happily, bouncing up and down on her heels. Her excitement was contagious, this certainly was going to be interesting, I just wondered how much attention the four of us would attract.

"Pinkie…" I groan, "You can't carry me around for that long!"

"It isn't too far away though!" She said, pouting up at me, not letting my toes touch the floor. Damn, she was strong.

"It's still more than a day away, I have to be home by dinner time." Pinkie Pie relented and released me, I smiled and pet her head gently to calm her down.

Rarity was talking rapid fire at Apple Jack about what she would have to wear and such, AJ was starting to look a little overwhelmed but managed to keep a fake smile on her face the whole time. She was a sweet girl and so was Rarity. I had never thought about it before but they really did make a cute couple. Like the Prince and the Pauper. They complemented each other in a way that really made an interesting dynamic. I guess it was like any of us, Pinkie and I, even Rainbow Dash and Flutter Shy had that strange opposing attraction.

I sigh softly as I watch the scene before me, unconsciously reaching to link my fingers with Pinkie Pie's. I couldn't help it, seeing the others get together really made me want to be in a relationship, and Pinkie seemed very eager to be my valentine. So why not? Besides, if I don't enjoy myself, it's just an experiment for right now and I can always cut it off for scientific reasons.

After a few minutes, we all went back to examining our selection of clothing. Apple Jack stayed in the sundress and insisted that she would be wearing it to the dance with her cowboy boots and her hat. Rarity agreed, accepting the challenge to find something cute that complimented AJ's outfit. She managed to find a good looking purple dress with sequins and a large price tag. No problem for her though.

Flutter Shy got a really nice ball gown that came with matching elbow gloves. It was a pale yellow that Rarity insisted was the perfect color for her. Rainbow Dash refused to wear anything with lace or frills so she ended up with a tight, slick dress that swooped from one shoulder across and then down to her knees, switching between the colors of the rainbow, a cloud being the clip. It looked great on her. Pinkie Pie found a gaudy pink skirt that flared out around her thighs with frills that made her look like a doll, along with a blue jacket and tiny hat, she looked her usual crazy self. As for me, I kept what I was trying on when Apple Jack and the others came in. It was comfortable and I liked the way I looked in it, isn't that the only thing that matters?

**So, I hope you guys like it. What do you think about the RariJack? Aye/nay? (Please forgive my pun, I'm a good person, I swear)**


	14. Chapter 14- How Lovely

**Could someone please explain what Boonie Reed Wund meant when he left all those numbers? I'm confused. Is it secret FFN code that I should know?** **So what's the deal with transitions, anyway? POV is Flutter Shy**

-How Lovely-

I have to say, Rainbow Dash looked absolutely stunning in her dress. When I saw her put it on, it felt like I was melting into a puddle. After I whispered to Pinkie Pie, just before Apple Jack kissed Rarity, I found out that I might have a shot with Rainbow Dash. Pinkie said that Dash was questioning being straight. I don't want to push her or anything. But it would be nice if we went to the dance together. I'm glad that I asked Pinkie, anybody else would have wanted to know why I was asking, but Pinkie didn't seem to care.

Anyway, I was just happy to see my friends happy. Apple Jack and Rarity seemed so cute together. I couldn't help but smile when I looked at them. AJ didn't want to take off Rarity's dress and that seemed so sweet of her, even when her clothes were clean, she decided to stay in the sundress. She determined she would wear it to the dance which sent everyone spiraling into a frenzy of looking for something good to wear. Twilight said that it wasn't too formal but I really liked the gown that I found, Rarity even said that it was my color. It made me feel like a princess. And I could easily bring Angel along and hide him under the skirt.

Then I saw Rainbow Dash's outfit. I hope she didn't notice me staring, I must have been glowing with embarrassment but she seemed so attractive. So wonderful. I almost wished that she would look at me, even if it meant that she would notice me staring and blushing. It would be worth it just to have her acknowledge me. Like she did whenever I was in trouble.

I'm not sure if it was the dress, the dance, Apple Jack making her move, or my own awkwardness, but I think I fell in love with Rainbow Dash. Now I don't know what to do with that. Maybe I should ask her? Ooh, but that might make things worse. I could ask one of the others for help. Like Pinkie Pie, she wouldn't ask any questions. But she didn't seem to understand my predicament, she was so blunt with her feelings. The same goes for Twilight and Apple Jack. That only left… Rarity.

"Um, Rarity?" I ask softly, waving her over from a pair of expensive socks, "Can I get your help with… girl stuff?" I blush a bit and play with my hands, it was a nervous habit of mine.

Rarity glanced over her shoulder before turning to me and giving me a sympathetic nod, leading me into the back room where she had washed Apple Jack's blouse. I'm glad she realized this would take some privacy. It was only now that I realized that "girl stuff" applied to everyone who was in the room with us.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Is something the matter?" Rarity asks, putting a hand on my shoulder, clutching the other one to her chest.

"I was just wondering… since Apple Jack made the first move and all…" my hands were fidgeting again. I couldn't stop them "If you had any advice to help me with my…" How would I describe it? "C-crush?"

"On Rainbow Dash?!" She whispered excitedly, beaming from ear to ear. I was awful at keeping a secret, "Darling, this is wonderful! I'll help you anyway I can!" She promised, jumping up and down almost as high as Pinkie Pie usually did, it must be leftover ecstasy from the kiss.

"You can't tell anyone!" I beg, clutching my hands together in a pleading gesture, "I need this to stay between the two of us! I don't want to make Rainbow Dash nervous or anything!"

"My dear, you've come to the right place!" Rarity said dramatically, throwing an arm over my shoulder and gesturing around the washing room.

"The Boutique?" I ask innocently, I knew what she was getting at but it was always fun to play dumb with Rarity.

"No, no, Flutter Shy. To me! The leading expert of romance in our friend group!"

"I'm almost positive that was your first kiss…" I mutter.

"Hush now! I must think!" She insists, scratching her chin, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me! And I have a plan! You'll need to wait a little while though. Think you can manage that?"

"Yes ma'am," I say with a nod before the both of us head back out. It wasn't long before we all had to head back home. It was getting late. Apple Jack decided to walk Rarity home, which sent Pinkie Pie off giggling.

I left with Rainbow Dash. She was unlocking her bike and I stood over her, rocking back and forth on my hers patiently, "So, will you be going to the dance with anyone?" I ask in a (hopefully) nonchalant manner.

"Nah, if Flash Sentry is going with Trixie, I guess I'll just go stag. Not like any of the cool guys will ask me by then." She shrugs and mounts her bike, putting up the kickstand and smiling at me and the bag I hold, my gown inside of it. "Want a ride home?" She asks.

I remember the ride over here and how it ended in disaster. I don't want to miss this chance, but I also don't want to ruin my dress. I shake my head woefully. "No thanks, I like walking during this time of night, a lot of animals come out."

Rainbow Dash let's out a laugh, the sweetest laugh I've ever heard "Well, if you see any of Tank's friends, tell them he says hi." And with that, a grin and a wave over the shoulder, she was off. Leaving me staring after her sadly.

I hope Rarity's plan works.

**I love hearing from you guys, thanks for all te great reviews. It really means a lot to me. Next few chapters will probably be the day of the dance!**


	15. Chapter 15- The Dance Part I

**Wow! Nearly to 2,000 views! Thanks so much you guys, I hope you enjoy my story. This is from an outside POV**

-The Dance Part I-

Rarity had rented a limousine to drive her friends into the dance. She was already giddy and she hadn't even picked up her girlfriend yet. Rarity still couldn't get over saying that, Apple Jack, her girlfriend! It was like a dream come true! As the limo pulled up out front of Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Jack and her family came into view.

Apple Jack looked stunning in her new dress that Rarity had made for her. She gave Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, and Big Mac a hug each and then made her way towards the car, only to be stopped by Big Mac grabbing a hold of her arm.

"Don't worry about me, Big Mac, I promise I'll stay safe," AJ promised, crossing her heart and smiling at her big brother.

"Yup," came his solem response, releasing his sister into the care of Rarity. As soon as the door closed, Rarity gave Apple Jack a kiss and instructed the driver to head for Twilight Sparkle's house.

Rarity took out her phone and typed out a text, hitting send so that Twilight knew they would be there soon. Apple Jack reached over and laced her fingers with Rarity's, smiling sweetly at her. It didn't feel awkward at all to be doing such things with Rarity. Everything flowed as smooth as cider.

When they pulled up outside the house, Twilight and her brother were standing outside, their parents taking so many pictures it looked like the paparazzi had found them. Once the car pulled up, Twilight turned and ran for it, jumping through the door and waving out the window, "Bye! See you guys! Love you lots!" She shouted as the driver pulled away, heading for Sugar Cube Corner.

"What was that all about?" Rarity asked, texting Pinkie Pie to get ready.

"When I told my parentsI was going to the dance with someone they overreacted," Twilight shrugged, "I hate having my picture taken so many times, I always feel like I blinked."

"At the rate your parents were clicking away, you probably did," Apple Jack said with a grin.

The limo pulled up outside of Sugar Cube Corner and just as they were about to get out of the car, a thump was heard on the roof. Twilight rolled her eyes and pressed the button to slide the moon roof open, a big ball of pink pushing through as soon as it was open.

"Hey guys!" Pinkie Pie said, beaming excitedly at everyone. She crawled into the limo and gave Twilight a squeeze "I'm really happy you're going with me!" Pinkie whispered into Twilight's ear, surprisingly quiet.

Twilight blushed a little bit, was she just going out with Pinkie because she was angry at Flash? Or did she actually want to dance with Pinkie? "Me too…" she found herself whispering into her friend's ear.

"Rainbow Dash next," Rarity said, sending her a text and giving the driver the address. It wasn't long before they reached Rainbow Dash's house and saw her sitting out on the curb in her fancy dress.

When Rainbow Dash saw the limousine, she perked up and jumped inside, "Wow! This is awesome!" She exclaimed, taking an open seat next to the door, "Thanks so much Rarity!"

"It was my pleasure, now there's only Flutter Shy to get," Rarity instructed the driver of where Flutter Shy lived and tucked her phone away, a text message telling Flutter Shy to get ready.

Flutter Shy was sitting in her room, looking over some notes that Rarity had given her about the plan. As soon as she read Rarity's text to get ready, Flutter Shy turned off her phone and took a deep breath. She'd have to wait now. She glanced at the ball gown on her bed and smiled, tonight might actually be fun.

Hopefully no one would ruin it for her.

The girls pulled up outside of Flutter Shy's cottage and waited. Nobody was coming out. Both Twilight and Rarity sent a text to Flutter Shy with no response.

"Somebody should go get her…" Apple Jack suggested, "We don't wanna be late."

"Apple Jack is right," Rarity said with a nod, "Rainbow Dash, would you be a dear and run and fetch her?"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and huffed, "Fine," she relented and got out of the car, heading to the front door and smiling. She knocked and waited for Flutter Shy's mother to open the door. "Hello ma'am! Is Flutter Shy ready for the dance yet?"

"Oh, hello Rainbow Dash! I think she's up in her room, sterling her nerves, go right ahead!" Rainbow Dash nodded and ran up the stairs, she wanted to get this over with quickly and get to the dance.

"Flutter Shy!" Rainbow dash called, pulling open her bedroom door without knocking first. When she looked inside, she saw Flutter Shy's back as she was pulling on the ball gown. Her long body bare for the most part, the gloves of the dress on and the dress pulled up at about waist height. Flutter Shy was staring at Rainbow Dash, her face turning a bright red to match the other's. A tense silence stood for a half second before Rainbow Dash slammed the door.

_Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh! _She thought, her heart pounding, her breath deep and long, a weird mix that only came up during deep panic or worry. _Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh! She was changing, and she… looked adorable! _Rainbow Dash could hardly stand it. The image played back in her mind over and over again and it elicited a small feeling of… something inside of Rainbow Dash that she hadn't felt for a while.

_What's wrong with me? _She asked herself, staring at her quivering palms. Now she understood why Flutter Shy fidgeted with her hands all the time.

"Ready to go?" Came a small voice from the other side of the door, Flutter Shy pulling it open and smiling at Dash with a tiny blush on her cheeks.

"Uh, y-yeah…" Rainbow Dash said, shaking her head quickly to try and clear it. As they made their way downstairs, Flutter Shy's mother insisted that the two girls take at least one picture together before they left. Rainbow Dash relented and agreed as long as it was quick.

A picture later and Rainbow Dash was pulling Flutter Shy into the limo by the hand. They took their seats and Rarity smiled at them, Twilight giving th address of the school to the driver.

"Dash?" Flutter Shy asked softly, "You can let go of my hand now… if you want…" Rainboe Dash glanced down at their hands, still clasped together in te space between their seats. Rainbow Dash blushed and let go, crossing her arms and looking out the window, blushing a bit from embarrassment.

Flutter Shy giggled softly, even if she didn't get to dance with Rainbow Dash, at least she was making her flustered, it was cute.

The limo stopped outside of the gym where the dance was being held and the girls climbed out, Rarity taking Apple Jack's hand, Twilight taking Pinkie Pie's. They all stood and stared up at the brightly lit gymnasium and smiled.

This was gunna be fun.

**As always, let me know what you guys think! Is the Flutter Dash ok? Ay/Neigh? (Help me…)**


	16. Chapter 16- The Dance Part II

**Sorry about the wait, avid readers! I'm so happy to see you care so much for this story! I waited because I couldn't come up with everything I wanted to say and I didn't want to rush out some bad writing. So here we go!**

-The Dance Part II-

Pinkie Pie squealed in excitement and grabbed a hold of Twilight's arm, tugging her along as Pinkie charged for the doors to the dance where bright lights and heavy bass boomed. Rarity and Apple Jack followed at a slower pace with Flutter Shy and Rainbow Dash in tow.

Even before they reached the doors, Twilight could see Vinyl Scratch on stage, a mix table in front of her and a large screen behind her that flashed her stage name in big graffiti lettering. Twilight managed to untangle herself from Pinkie Pie long enough to hand their tickets to another member of the student council. Once they got inside, Twilight could feel Pinkie Pie tugging her over to the line where Photo Finish and a few of her friends were taking pictures of the couples who came.

"Pinkie…" Twilight warned, remembering what Principal Celestia had said, "I'm not sure if we can get our picture taken…"

"That sounds like nonsense!" Pinkie shouted, easily heard over the din of the crowd and the boom of the music, "We're just like anyone else here, why wouldn't we get a picture?" Twilight couldn't think of a good response to that and merely shrugged in response.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash ran out into the pit of people who were jumping up and down in front of the DJ station. Apple Jack made a strange face when she saw everyone dancing to the music while Rariy's eyes lit up with a strange glee usually only reserved for dresses.

"What kinda music is this?" Apple Jack asked, covering an ear with her free hand.

"It's called techno and it is amazing!" Rarity shouted before tugging on Apple Jack's hand to pull her closer to the dancers and the speakers.

"Techno? I thought you liked classical!" Apple Jack cried out, hesitantly following behind her date.

"Well yes, of course! For slow dancing, but techno is a great pick me up whenever I really want to dance!" Rarity insisted, jumping with the heavy bass. Apple Jack rolled her eyes and started to fight her way towards the stage.

Flutter Shy felt awkward and alone once Apple Jack and Rarity left. She had never really been to a dance alone before. Now she was in a crowded room flooded with people, lights and music. Somehow she found herself being pushed towards the dance floor. With a squeak, she jumped out of the flow of bodies but found herself standing amidst a line of people arm in arm.

Several voices started to reprimand her and yell. There were so many, Flutter Shy couldn't tell what they were trying to tell her. When she didn't respond, people started to get angrier, dramatically waving their arms away from them. That Flutter Shy understood, she sprinted down the line, wiping the oncoming tears from her eyes and found some place in the corner to hide.

Pinkie Pie spotted Flutter Shy sprint past and duck behind a bleacher, probably crying. Pinkie felt awful for her and nudged Twilight, nodding in the direction Flutter Shy went. After a moment, Twilight nodded and they followed after her. The couple found their friend beneath a bleacher, in the cross bars. They couldn't quite hear her but her posture denoted that she was crying.

"Flutter Shy?" Twilight said just loud enough to be heard above the music, her voice still managing to be soft and supportive like always. "What's wrong?"

The sound she made was too quiet to be heard over the booming sounds so Pinkie Pie crawled in to her best of metal and sat next to her, wrapping a firm hug around Flutter Shy who greatly accepted the act of affection. Twilight sat outside of the bleacher on her knees, staring in. She wanted to help, but physical connections were difficult for her, talking seemed much more of an effective means of support for her. How on earth could Pinkie do it?

It was several minutes before Flutter Shy stopped crying and wiped the tears away. A few more and she let Pinkie Pie pull her out of the bleacher and back into the party, a much slower song playing now with gentle harmonics. Twilight smiled at Flutter Shy and put a hand on her shoulder "Feeling better?"

"Thank you," Flutter Shy said, giving the two friends a hug with a smile, "I'm so glad that you're always here for me."

Apple Jack had had enough with this blaring music. She let Rarity and the others have their fun for a few minutes, but she had asked Rarity out so that they could dance, not lose their hearing. It took a little longer than expected to get Vinyl Scratch's attention, but she came over and listened to Apple Jck shout in her ear before nodding and giving her a thumbs up.

Vinyl Scratch scanned the crowd for one girl in particular who she knew would love to be up here. Finally, she spotted her, Octavia. She was sitting at the edge of the dance floor, smiling up at Cinl Scratch, a big black cello bag on her back. With the offer of a hand up, Octavia mounted the stage and helped the DJ set up for a slow dance.

Rarity saw Octavia going up on stage and knew what was coming next. Firstly, a dance with her girlfriend, secondly, the next step in the master plan she had layed out with Flutter Shy. Rarity had been dancing next to Rainbow Dash, loving the beat. She elbowed Rainbow Dash and nodded up at Octavia then mimed slow dancing before shooting a thumb at Apple Jack.

A flicker of sadness crossed Rainbow Dash's face as she nodded and thumbed back towards the snack table and punch bowl. All she could think about was how she had ditched Flutter Shy as soon as she got in here. It wasn't fair, it wasn't nice. It also didn't help that Rainbow Dash couldn't stop thinking about when she walked in on Flutter Shy changing. The thought alone made her heart start to race again. Weird.

Rainbow Dah made her way out of the crowd just as Octavia put bow to string and began to play. Rainbow Dash had to admit, the girl had talent.

On her way to the punch bowl, Rainbow Dash spotted Pinkie Pie and Twilight hugging Flutter Shy and she felt truly alone for a second. She tried to shake the feeling but just couldn't. She looked up again and saw a small, sweet smile spreading across Flutter Shy's face. It wasn't fair. Why should Rainbo Dash be so attracted to Flutter Shy?

It was probably just because she was cute, like a lost puppy. Or because they knew each other for so long. Or because everyone else in their friend group was getting together except them. No, Rainbow Das couldn't be gay like the others. She would know. She would own the fact like every other part about herself.

Still… she didn't know she liked reading until Twilight convinced her to try some books. Maybe she should try some girls too. Starting with that one.

Rainbow Dash bit her lip nervously and walked up to the small group and scratched the back of her head "Hey, so uh, Flutter Shy… you wanna dance?"

Pinkie Pie grinned from ear to ear and leaned in, desperate to find out th answer. Twilight rolled her eyes and smiled at the two others before dragging Pinkie on to the dance floor, a final good luck to the both of them.

Flutter Shy blushed deeply, she couldn't believe it! Rarity's plan had actually worked!

"Y-yes please…"

**Wow! Ok, I really thought that I could get more in, but it looks like there will be another chapter for the dance! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Around 2,000 now, wow!**


	17. Chapter 17- The Dance Part III

**Woah. So many of you are begging for more, I can't possibly let you down, can I? Thanks so much for the reviews guys, you're awesome!**

-The Dance Part III-

Rainbow Dash bit her lip and took Flutter Shy's hand, pulling her towards the dance floor before getting a better idea. Rainbow Dash had never led before so she needed the practice and didn't want to embarrass herself out there. But Flutter Shy was shy so she wouldn't mind. Rainbow Dash didn't have to explain her apprehension to the girl as they changed direction towards the side of the room where very few people were and where next to nobody was looking. They took up their positions and...

Apple Jack was a surprisingly good dancer, even being able to take the lead without any hesitation or awkwardness on either of their accounts.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" Rarity asked, the soft cello music making it much easier to speak now.

"Well, it's an Apple family tradition to dance at the family reunions. Apple Bloom made me dance with her all the time so… I just picked it up" Apple Jack replied with a shrug and a light blush. She always found it funny that Apple Bloom was born into Apple Jack's family and Sweetie Bell into Rarity's. Apple Bloom loved dolls and looking fancy whereas Sweetie Bell wasn't afraid to get messy. Both traits were unlike their big sisters. It was great that the two families could get along despite their…

Different. Pinkie Pie was actually calm, not bouncing around like usual. She had her eyes closed peacefully and swayed to and fro with the music in a very relaxed way. Twilight Sparkle couldn't help but grin at her date. At first the slow dance was just an excuse to get Flutter Shy and Rainbow Dash some alone time, but now she was enjoying herself. Sure, Twilight loved how Pinkie Pie could get excited over everything, or turn absolutely anything into a reason to celebrate, but some times that was just too hard to keep up with. It was always fun while it lasted and then, hopefully, Twilight could go back to studying.

But here on the dance floor, in the soft cello music, Pinkie Pie was so still, like a deer before it heard anything creeping up behind it. This would be a point in time that Twilight would love to have, a quiet Pinkie Pie to hug while she studied, or tried to fall asleep during a rainstorm, or on a beach during sun set. Maybe, just maybe, Twilight was beginning to take a relationship with Pinkie Pie seriously. Then, a thought suddenly struck her.

Since the photo line, Twilight hadn't thought about Flash, or Trixie! Her annoyance had melted away under the glow of Pinkie Pie's optimism and laughter. Why, she had even forgot how long Pinkie and her were dancing. It was great to just let go of all the worries and stuff bogging her down. It looks like Pinkie's hypothesis was right and she had won the wager. Twilight shrugged and leaned in, what could go wrong with a relationship?

Flutter Shy wasn't expecting that! Rainbow Dash instinctively put her around up into the girl's position, as if she expected Flutter Shy to lead! Flutter Shy blushed and glanced down at their feet. She had never danced with another person before, let alone try to lead a partner. Whenever she did dance it was alone, in her room, with her shades drawn, and to one of her favorite pop songs to cheer her up or congratulate herself. Flutter Shy was about to wish she had taken some lessons from Rarity when Rainbow Dash sighed and shook her head.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Flutter Shy asked, concern written across her face as Rainbow Dash took a step back from the girl.

"Neither of us knows how to dance for this," Rainbow Dash said, shrugging and scratching the back of her neck. Flutter Shy couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"We could try what they're doing" Flutter Shy suggested, pointing towards Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle, neither one in a certain position, just holding each other in a hug that swayed back and forth. As Rainbow Dash turned around, Twilight leaned in and pressed her lips against Pinkie's which sent a deep blush across Flutter Shy's face.

"That's a little forward of you," Rainbow Dash said with a raised eyebrow and cocky grin.

"Th-that's not what I meant!" Flutter Shy tried to defend herself with vigor, "I-I-I-!" She said, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Why did she have to break down now? Things were going so well!

"Hey, I was only joking!" Rainbow Dash said, putting a finger to Flutter Shy's lips and stepping closer "I don't judge…" she insisted, pulling Flutter Shy into a hug and resting her head on Flutter Shy's as they begin to sway softly to the music. This was right, Flutter Shy thought, Rainbow Dash was still being protective, Flutter Shy was still being worried about everything, but they were dancing together and that seemed to make it different somehow.

"How do you feel?" Twilight asked after pulling back, a light pink covering her cheeks.

"Like a billion bucks!" Pinkie said happily, kissing Twilight's cheek. The old Pinkie Pie, the exciting, fun-loving, thrill-seeking Pinkie Pie that never let a moment rest was back again after a brief pause of relaxation and calmness.

Twilight couldn't help but giggle at how quickly the girl could change gears between gently swaying to soft cello music, to bouncing up and down on her heels listening to the same song. Twilight shook her head and sighed "You can relax Pinkie, I think you won the bet. We should do this again, shouldn't we?"

Pinkie Pie nodded enthusiastically, she wouldn't miss going out with Twilight for the world! She couldn't help but love the girl that knew so much about everything and was always willing to listen to whatever was on somebody's mind. It was like she was a human search engine, listening to whatever you said and spitting out relevant information without getting crazy about what others thought. It was like a super power!

"Is something wrong, Rarity?" Apple Jack asked, looking into the girl's vivid blue eyes.

"Well, not really. I was just wondering if I could borrow your, eh… accessory?" She asked, the bright gleam in her eyes flicking up to Apple Jack's hat.

"Why?" Apple Jack asked with a little laugh "I thought you hated hat head. And grungy old things. Why would you want my hat?"

Rarity mumbled something that wasn't quite distinguishable.

"What was that?" Apple Jack asked, leaning her ear in closer so she could hear.

"I think it's adorable when couples share items to complement each other's wardrobe." Rarity explained, pouting a little bit and looking away from embarrassment.

"I don't think it'd match your outfit…" Apple Jack warned, examining the dress Rarity was wearing. How odd though, the country girl giving advice to the glamorous tailor about fashion. Apple Jack guessed that Rarity knew best and shrugged, plopping the hat on top of Rarity's gorgeous hair, "But if you insist!" She said with a bright smile.

Rarity giggled and held the hat on top of her head as she kissed Apple Jack again, sending a series of "oohs" through the dance floor.

"Well, something certainly happened," Trixie said, glancing towards the stage, away from her date as she searched for the origin of the gossip sound.

**So, what do you guys think? Do you like I how write the couples? Which one is your favorite? More drama with side characters? Anything I might be missing?**


	18. Chapter 18- After The Dance

**Hah! You guys don't understand, though… you're on the train, and there's no stops in sight!**

-After The Dance-

By the time the dance was over, the girls were back in the limo, tired, happy, and very much content with how the night turned out. Rarity was snoozing on Apple Jack's shoulder, having danced so much that she was nearly unconscious. Throughout the whole night, she had held on to Apple Jack's hat but now was gently rubbing the brim of it between her fingers as AJ held the other side with a gentle smile. Pinkie Pie was officially partied out and was laying her head on Twilight's lap as Twilight gently sifted her fingers through the pink curls. Even Rainbow Dash had relented to cuddling up to Flutter Shy as Flutter Shy gazed out the window at the starry night.

"Tired?" Twilight asked Flutter Shy.

She shrugged, "Not really, I usually stay up pretty late."

"So do I, but usually it's to study. I hardly ever get a workout like this. I have to remember to thank Pinkie when she's awake." Twilight giggled softly, trailing a finger around the girl's ear.

Flutter Shy blushed a little and shrugged again, she didn't want to admit that she usually stayed up trying to cheer herself up, or that Rainbow Dash was the one getting exercise, not her. She switched her gaze from the window to the sporty girl leaning on her back, feet propped up on the seat next to her as she snored quietly.

"I'm really happy that it worked out for you," Twilight said, putting a hand on top of Flutter Shy's, smiling into her face, "It's so much better to see you smile."

"I'm glad that you decided to relax, you didn't seem so worried or uptight as usual." Flutter Shy smiled and squeezed Twiligt's hand in her's.

"I'm trying to sleep!" Rarity whined, waving her hand at the two girls, frowning but keeping her eyes closed.

"Have you kissed yet?" Came a soft voice from Twilight's lap, Pinkie Pie was rubbing the sleep out of one of her eyes and tried to raise her head to look at the blushing Flutter Shy but couldn't quite manage an inch and flopped back down.

"Uh…" Flutter Shy stammered, waving her hands in front of her face.

"Guys, shh!" Apple Jack said, covering Rarity's ears, "The princess needs her beauty rest, don't you know?" She teased, making Rarity frown and finally open her eyes.

"Oh hush you! I don't naturally look this good!"

"You can say that again," mumbled Rainbow Dash, glancing at her fashionista friend, "Have you seen her when she wakes up?"

"After a slumber party, she always has to be the first one awake so she can take an hour in the bathroom!" Pinkie Pie giggled.

"Well, I never seem able to beat this one!" Rarity insisted, gesturing at Apple Jack.

"That's because when you work on a farm, you wake up with the sun." Apple Jack explained, reaching up to open the sun roof.

Rainbow Dash smiled and stood up, sticking the top half of her body out the sun roof and letting the wind run through her hair, "This is awesome!" She exclaimed.

"I-I'm not so sure if that's s-safe…" Flutter Shy worried, grabbing ahold of the hem of Rainbow Dash's dress, pulling a little bit to show her apprehension.

"What you'd have to worry about is if she tried to surf on the roof!" Pinkie insisted, waving Flutter Shy off. "Hey, we don't have school tomorrow, right, Twilight?"

"Well, today is Saturday. Tomorrow would be Sunday…" Twilight explained patiently, rolling her eyes.

"Y'all should come have a sleep over at my house. That way we can all make fun of Rarity and Apple Jack when they wake up early!"

"That'd be nice Pinkie, let me ask my parents!" Rarity said, whipping out her phone.

"Uh, I dunno Pinkie. I've been missing out on chores for a while now and I kinda have to catch up tomorrow and I wanna be well rested for it."

Twilight shrugged thoughtfully "I suppose if we got to bed at a reasonable time, the five of us could help you with the chores at the orchard. But that would mean that we have to get to bed at a reasonable time," she checked her watch and groaned, "Like, a half hour ago…"

Flutter Shy checked her phone "Twilight, it's only 11 o'clock…"

Rainbow Dash stuck her head back into the car, her hair a mess from the wind, "Slumber party at Pinkie's then working at the orchard? I'm good with that!" She took out her phone and started texting as well.

"We should probably stop and get a change of clothes and our pajamas though, first." Rarity said, closing her phone and tucking it into her bag.

"I brought a change of clothes in my back pack," Twilight said with a shrug, "Could I borrow some of your pajamas, Pinkie?" She asked, glancing down at the girl in her lap. After receiving a nod, Twilight relented and texted her parents.

Apple Jack sighed and glanced at Flutter Shy who was already reminding her parents to feed Angel. Apple Jack didn't want to miss out and she certainly wouldn't turn down some help from her friends with her chores.

"I'm good to go!" Rainbow Dash said, closing the sun roof and slumping down next to Flutter Shy who turned and started to untangle the mess of rainbow dye.

"Can I braid your hair?" Flutter Shy asked nervously.

"Sure! Go ahead," Rainbow Dash said with a smile and a shrug "Just make it look good, ok?"

"Anything I do will make it look good…" Flutter Shy muttered, only loud enough for Rainbow Dash to hear. This caused her to blush a bit and look up into the shy girl's eyes.

"Really?"

"Um… yes?" Flutter Shy said, worried she might have offended Rainbow Dash in anyway. To her surprise, however, Rainbow Dash giggled and pulled her into a tight hug, planting a kiss on Flutter Shy's forehead.

"You're super sweet." She muttered into her ear as they pulled up in front of Rarity's house.

Apple Jack and Rarity ran in to grab Rarity's supplies for a night and a morning, leaving only enough time for Rarity to change out of the heels she had been wearing into a pair of grubby purple sneakers.

"You own shoes like those?" Twilight asked, slightly appalled.

"She owns two pairs of shoes of any kind you can think of," Apple Jack said, carrying several bags for her girlfriend.

"Oh hush, if I'm going to be working at the orchard tomorrow, I don't want to do it in heels!"

They set off again, heading for Rainbow Dash's house so she could change into a track suit, her fertile pajamas on underneath. Next was Flutter Shy who needed Rainbow Dash to unzip her, making for some interesting shades of red to appear on both of their faces as Rainbow Dash was put into a similar situation as the beginning of the night.

Finally, they pulled up out front of Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie Pie leading the way to the apartment above the shop. They had to stay quiet and sneak through the main hall to get to Pinkie's room so that they wouldn't disturb the snoozing babies.

As the girls reached Pinkie Pie's soundproofed room (babies and drums do not mix well), they let out a collective sigh and went to change into their pajamas for bed, all exhausted.

**So this was a shorter chapter, but I think it was pretty cute, I dunno. I was hoping of turning this into a continuous story, not just a short thing, you know?**


	19. Chapter 19- Vinyl Scratch's Night

**So, right off the bat, I will be busy from tomorrow until Monday or Tuesday and won't have any internet. So don't be surprised if I'm not able to upload for those days. Furthermore, because of this break, I don't want to entice you with too much juicy stuff so I'll focus a little more on some of the side characters that I've introduced or mentioned but never gave too much story. Viny Scratch's POV**

-Vinyl Scratch's Night-

What was I gunna do, say no? This was a big chance for me, the biggest show I put on since that one internship at a fashion show, and can I just say that it isn't nearly as exciting to watch models walk to your music as it is to watch high schoolers jump, shout, wave their hands?

It was just a cherry on top that Octavia was gunna be there. Of course, she was kinda forced to since she was on student council and all. To be honest, at first I thought that she was asking me out. That's probably why I got so excited in the first place. I can't say I was crestfallen when I heard I would be DJing and stuff because I really wanted to and they said I could get paid for it.

Mi wasn't really worried about what I would wear, it's not like I would have a chance to dance with anyone. I'd always be handling the music that people would be dancing to. It's a lonely life as a DJ. That's probably why I seek solace with Octavia. Sure, she can be kinda stuck up sometimes (comes from her family), but she always seems alone too. She always gets solos and stuff from the conductor and I think it starts to wear on her a little.

Ive never missed any of her shows. At first it was just because my parents knew most of the conductors or worked the sound boards and stuff to make sure everything worked. At first Octavia and I couldn't stand each other. But we were forced to hang out so much and I saw her perform so much we kinda connected, ya know? Between her and my parents, I really got into the whole music thing. Never really learned how to play an instrument, and I didn't have the patience for classical music. Mix that with the fact that my whole house is filled with electronics from my parents and it's no wonder I ended up being a DJ.

Octavia and I still get into fights some times but they're really fun. She says that my music has no "heart" or "soul" and that I'm not a "hard worker" because "pushing buttons is so easy a one armed, blind folded monkey could do it." I call her snooty, unappreciative, rude. You know, friendly verbal jousts. No big deal.

But she actually seemed really pissed at the concept of me working the booth for the dance. I thought it might have been that classical music wasn't getting represented, or that she wasn't getting any of the spotlight. That's the reason why I got her to come up and do a slow song for everybody when Apple Jack requested she play something for a slow dance. She seemed a bit happier about that so we went back and forth throughout the night, even some times working together for what I thought was a really awesome mix of sound.

Even I was tired at the end of the night. It was getting late, I was dehydrated from standing under the stage lights for so long and I couldn't help but jam out to the music as it came. Octavia had it easy, she just had to put her cello and bow back in their place. I had to unplug and untangle everything, then put it all back in its case. Most of the stuff was mine, the soundboard, CDs, scratch table, a few mics, wires, and speakers. I figured that Octavia would head out as I packed up because she seemed exhausted as well. But she stayed and actually helped a bit.

"Speakers go off before you unplug them, right?" She asked, looking at the stack of speakers on one side of the stage as I coiled up an AUX cord.

"Yeah," I said, nodding slightly as I glanced up at her. Octavia turned off the whole stack and started to pull out some of the plugs. "Do it one at a time and roll them up so that the heads don't get scratched." I warned. Without a retort, she took my advice and started to pack up the cords with me.

"Thank you," Octavia said, putting her back against the wall next to the pile of subwoofers.

Mo assumed she meant me DJing for the night, "Don't mention it-" I began, pushing up my sunglasses to clear my vision, but I caught a look of her face and knew it was something else. "For what?"

Octavia looked away, she hardly ever shrugged, she said it was bad for your posture or something. It was clear that she was organizing her thoughts into a clear sentence before speaking "For inviting me on stage and letting me play with you. We never really did that before but it was a lot of fun."

I grinned and chuckled, shaking my head as I went back to my sound board to get it packed away, "It was, wasn't it? Maybe we could record some stuff together. We could be a huge hit on the Internet." I suggested, half joking.

Octavia huffed and rolled her eyes, "You have so many ridiculous notions."

"Whatever you say, Princess" I tease, hefting the heavy board into its case and closing the latches, "Wanna accompany me to the van?" I ask, referring to my ride in the side lot nearby that I use to haul my gear from my house to any gig I'm at.

"Could you give me a ride?" She asked, picking up a few piles of cords, her cello case on her back. I shrug and nod, she lived close to my house, so it wasn't any trouble.

We make small talk as we haul my gear back and forth from the stage in the gymnasium to my van. Eventually, the topic of dates came up.

"Did you see who Rarity went with?" Octavia asked, they were pretty similar if you thought about it. Substitute cello with dresses and you had Rarity.

"Who?" I asked. I had heard te uproar at the end of the first slow dance, but I didn't see who was kissing her. I had thought there was a rumor about Flash Sentry and her, but he was dancing with Trixie for most of the night.

"Apple Jack!" Octavia said, her eyes lighting up with the gossip. I frowned, it couldn't be. Apple Jack? She was butch yeah, and even if Rarity might be a lesbian, I could not see those two going out, let alone kissing.

"The country girl and the fashion star?" I asked, shutting the back door of the van fot the last time, the final speaker having been squeezed beneath Octavia's cello.

"Well, look at us, the artist and the robot," she said teasingly, opening the passenger side door.

"Haha," I said in a deadpan manner, "You can walk home." I turned on the car and pulled out of the lot carefully. "Besides, we aren't dating. We kissed during slumber parties or like truth or dare stuff, but… we aren't going out or anything." I shook my head, why did my voice catch? We're my palms usually this sweaty after a show? I was just dehydrated, that's all.

"What?" Octavia said cockily, "You didn't enjoy kissing me?" She teased. Did she pause too? Was this just our casual friendly fire, or were we flirting?

"I never said I didn't," I shrugged, it wasn't far to my house. My mouth felt dry, I needed a drink.

"You just missed the turn for my street, Vinyl. You sure I'm not distracting you?" She asked, leaning forward towards me. No, this wasn't like Octavia, she would have reprimanded me, called me stupid, insisted we turned around. Not this.

"W-well…" I said, my hands trembling on the wheel.

"I think we should pull over," Octavia whispered, when did she get that close to me? We're we always talking this softly? How hot was it in here?

I slowly pulled over. I could feel my heart bumping in my chest but my breathing was slow and controlled. It was a weird contrast that made my chest feel heavy. I didn't know what was happening. We never kissed without some kind of prompt. But now, our lips were pressed together and my hands were on her cheeks, Octavia holding my shoulders.

I remembered our first kiss. We were twelve and upset that nobody has asked us to a dance or something at the middle school. I remember something about a rumor saying one of us was an awful kisser. Then we denied it because neither of us had kissed anyone before. It must have been Octavia's idea to practice on each other. It didn't seem like a big deal then. Homosexuality wasn't really a thing to us. But now, it seemed all too real.

Apple Jack and Rarity, huh? Well, make way CHS, there's a new lesbian couple in town.

**So, kind of a short story filler episode before we get back to the main storyline. I like these two and this is how I imagine tem, don't have much to go on. Please don't kill me if I got something wrong or anything. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing! (I realized this chapter has highest word count despite it being a "short story")**


	20. Chapter 20- Apple Jack's Chores

**As promised, a new chapter for all of you! I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review and stuff!**

-Apple Jack's Chores-

The next morning everyone went over to Sweet Apple Acres to help me and my family with the chores that had been slowly building up over time. Pinkie Pie, as usual, was skipping ahead and singing a song about all the work to get done, referencing the list that Twilight had written down after I recited what we had been missing. And Rarity… she was worried about getting too dirty or sweaty.

"Honestly, Apple Jack, I'd love to help you out, you know I would," she started as we neared the entry to my property, "But I'm afraid that I might look rather foolish if my ensemble gets caked with dirt."

I gave her a look up and down and grinned to myself, if anybody could pull off country, it was Rarity. She had a purple flannel on, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows (or did they come like that?), a pair of designer-worn jeans, and shiny new boots. I had lent her my hat again because, frankly, I couldn't get over how nice she looked in it. "Rarity, you're already wearing the work clothes, you might as well do some work in them. You need to broaden your horizons, or whatever. I did, look where it got me," I smiled and grabbed her hand, I knew I had her at that.

"Well… I suppose… I could give it a try," she managed a smile, obviously forced, but sweet all the same.

"Thanks, sugar cube," I said, kissing her cheek as we turned in down the winding road to the barnyard where Big Mac and Granny Smith were waiting for us.

"A'ight yunnin's!" Granny shouted before we had even come within ten feet of her, "Now we're behin' schedule! Get yer rears in gear an' go out pluckin' sum apples!"

Well, she got to the point quickly. I nodded and rolled up my sleeves, turning to my friends, "Forget the list, Twi, Granny says we gotta pluck as much as we can!"

"But who's going to feed the pigs, or fix the roof?" Twilight exclaimed, I could see she was about to panic, she hated to deviate from lists. Thankfully, before I had to explain myself, Big Mac raised his hand.

"Big Mac's got it!" I say happily, snatching the list of my chores and handing it off to my brother. It was mostly one person stuff so a group of six wouldn't be efficient.

Granny and Big Mac turn to get to work and I grab Rarity's hand, hauling her towards a line of trees, "Split into groups of two!" I call over my shoulder, "Bushels and ladders should be out there already!"

Sure enough, there they were, already waiting for us in the aisles. I managed to prop open a ladder and hold it steady, waiting for Rarity to climb up and start picking.

The work seemed to go faster with Rarity than it did with Big Mac, though that couldn't possibly be true. Mac had experience and we didn't dawdle nearly as much. But it was so much fun talking with Rarity and helping her with the apples. Sometimes I just stopped and stared at her for a little while. We had to have taken a while to do our row, but it didn't feel like work. It was fun.

At the end of the row, Rarity was glowing with sweat, a sight that didn't happen often, but looked good on her. Just like the scuffs of dirt on her clothes. I smiled and gave her a quick kiss before realizing that we had an audience.

Vinyl Scratch was sitting on the fence. Her hand covered her sunglasses but I wasn't sure if she was actually watching or not, because she had a big grin on her face. "Sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"Vinyl Scratch?" Rarity asked, stepping away from me with a slight blush, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, are you looking for Octavia? Or Rainbow Dash? Or Pinkie Pie?" I asked, I knew Rainbow Dash liked to jam out with Vinyl, and Pinkie Pie usually planned parties with the DJ. And Vinyl Scratch was hardly ever seen apart from her unlikely friend.

"Uh, haha…" Vinyl Scratch said weakly, scratching the back of her neck, "Actually, I was looking for you… I uh, had a question. But if you're busy, it's totally ok, I understand!" She said, hopping off the fence and turning to leave.

"No no no," I said, holding up a hand, "You come to me with a problem, I can certainly try to help, or point you in the right direction at least."

"Oh! Ok, awesome." She stammered as she stepped up to the fence, fiddling with her fingers similar to Flutter Shy, strange considering that Vinyl Scratch was such an outgoing person, "So, hypothetically, let's say that you kissed someone… and liked it. A lot."

I grinned and shot a glance at Rarity who was blushing a bit. I couldn't help but tease her with a wink, sending her into a fit of giggles.

"And so, theoretically," Vinyl continued, trying to avoid eye contact with either of us, "Let's say you wanted to make her, I mean, shoot. It could or could not be a girl, just for this situation, let's say it's a she. So, um, in rhetoric, let's say you want to… make her a mix tape. To you know, express your feelings."

I nodded, this was certainly taking a while to explain. I knew she and Octavia had kissed once or twice, Pinkie Pie had forced several people to play spin the bottle since we had met Twilight Sparkle. Now I knew why.

"But see, the thing is, the two of you have very different ideas of good music. So uh, would you, in this hypothetical situation, would you use your favorite music, or the other person's?" Vinyl finished off, smiling broadly at me, probably not looking at me behind those goofy shades.

"Well…" I begin, scratching my ear as I thought.

"Is it Octavia?" Rarity shouted out, bouncing up and down excitedly, clapping her hands together as she listened to the potential gossip.

"Uh… heheh…" Vinyl Scratch blushed a bit and it looked like she was starting to sweat under the pressure.

"Oh my gosh it is!" Rarity squealed, hopping over the fence and giving the DJ a tight squeeze. "I can't believe it! You two will make an adorable couple!"

"Well, you might think so…" Vinyl said sadly, pushing away from Rarity and taking off her glasses, "Octavia kissed me when I gave her a ride home last night, but we haven't talked since then and I'm getting nervous. No goodbye, no good night, no texts or phone calls, nothing…"

I sighed and leaned against the fence. I couldn't believe how bad that must feel. If Rarity hadn't talked to me after I kissed her in the Boutique, that would've crushed me. I had to solve this quickly though, Rarity and I had to get back to work and clear a few more rows and haul the apples back to the barn or I'd get in deep with Granny.

"Maybe you should be asking someone else," I said, glancing over my shoulder at the DJ and my girlfriend, "I'm not sure how I could help you right now, and Rarity and I have a lot of work to do. I'm really sorry to hear about your predicament, really I am, but I have a few things on my plate right now."

Vinyl Scratch nodded and rubbed her sunglasses thoughtfully. Rarity gave her a hug and promised that we'd help as much as we could to make sure that Vinyl and Octavia got everything sorted out.

"Thanks you guys, it's great knowing that my friends are so trustworthy." She smiled and headed towards a parked van to leave.

"Come on Rarity, we can think while we work on the next row."

"Only if you can keep your eyes off me this time," Rarity teased, stalking off with her nose in the air.

"How can I when you wear jeans like that?" I teased back, pinching her rear and getting my hat shoved in my face in retaliation.

As we ran after each other, laughing, I couldn't help but feel a little bad for the others who weren't quite as committed as Rarity and I. It must be hard to love someone and not know how to express it.

Take Vinyl Scratch and Octavia, they've known each other since forever, but Vinyl Scratch still doesn't know what the two of them kissing means. Or Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle. Pinkie Pie is so forward and clear with her emotions and Twilight isn't used to anything like that, she doesn't know how to respond to something she can't check off of a list. Better yet, look at Rainbow Dash and Flutter Shy… they-

Oh…

There was Flutter Shy, pinned against a tree, the rainbow haired rocker standing firmly in front of her. It would have looked like Rainbow Dash was bullying Flutter Shy, if only Flutter Shy weren't smiling.

**Sorry about the wait, everybody. I didn't have any internet access for a few days and had to write this out on my iPod, so stick with me if the formatting is weird. **


	21. Chapter 21- Flutter Shy's Chores

**Sorry about the wait guys, the site was wonky on my end but I'll make it up to you! Promise!**

-Flutter Shy's Chores-

I was happy to help Apple Jack with her chores. I loved Sweet Apple Acres, the birds chirping, the bugs buzzing, the smells, the sights, it was like heaven just at the edge of town. Considering how close I live, I went to the orchard quite often and some times I would help with the animals and everything. It was nice working outside on a bright sunny day like today. Working beside Rainbow Dash just made it better.

I used the ladder to pick the apples one tree at a time, being careful to not get them too bruised as I let them fall into the bushels at the base of the tree. Rainbow Dash, on the other hand, wanted to get as much done as quickly as possible and jumped straight to the low hanging branches and plucked several off a branch at once, dumping them to the ground before hopping down and putting them into the baskets.

It wasn't long before we reached the end of the row, many of the trees picked clean, all of the bushels filled to the brim with apples. I turned to smile at Rainbow Dash, my breath heavy and my face slightly sweaty from the exertion of working in the sun for so long. I wasn't used to it, my pallid complexion and tendency to stay indoors made it difficult for me to do outdoor work. Rainbow Dash gave me a thumbs up and that's when I noticed her hands were cut up from hanging in the trees for so long.

A pang of emotion shuddered in my chest. I couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for her pain. If I hadn't been using the ladder the whole time, it would've saved a lot of stress for her hands and she wouldn't be like this. A gasp passed between my lips and I stepped forward, grabbing her hand without thinking "Are you alright?" I exclaim, uncurling her fingers to get a better look at her palm.

"I'm fine." Rainbow Dash insisted, pulling her hand away from mine, glancing away and frowning slightly. Was it my imagination, or was Rainbow Dash… blushing? Why would she be blushing? This wasn't like the dance, where she asked me to dance. That was fun. I wish we had done more time to be together alone like this.

I felt my cheeks flare slightly at the thought of the dance, was she thinking about it too? "Uh, wh-what's wrong, Rainbow Dash?" I ask timidly. I wish my voice didn't quiver so much, I wish I could be more like Rainbow Dash, or Pinkie Pie, or anybody else I knew.

"N-nothing!" She said forcefully, rubbing her hand and shaking her head, "C'mon, we should see how the others are doing…" she trailed off, walking towards the other rows where the other girls had gone.

I took a deep breath and stood up straight, commanding attention like I did when animals were misbehaving "Not until you put something on those cuts, young lady! I will not have you ripping off your skin and getting an infection!"

Rainbow Dash turned around and rolled her eyes "You sound like a mom," she teased, walking towards me all the same, a grin playing across her pretty face. It was my duty to protect my friends, even if I couldn't do it like Rainbow Dash, I could still try my way.

I grabbed Dash's hands in mine and pulled a handkerchief out of my pocket, wiping away the small amount of blood that was there. I tied the handkerchief along one hand and frowned at the other. I didn't have anything to bind it.

"That's ok," Rainbow Dash insisted with a chuckle, "I'm fine, really, I don't need anymore help."

I shook my head and refused to listen to her. I patched Rainbow Dash up before, often after soccer mishaps. She always tried to insist she didn't need help even if she couldn't speak straight. I smiled as I got an idea and ripped the hem of my skirt off, but as I went to bind her hand…

I found myself with my back against an apple tree, Rainbow Dash hanging her head and shaking it slowly, her hands on either side of me, making sure I had nowhere to run. I blushed a bit, this was very… intimate.

"How can you be this sweet?" She muttered under her breath. I blushed and smiled to myself, I couldn't help but enjoy the compliment, "Seriously, I don't get it. You're so willing to help others and do so much just because you can…"

"W-well… I just try to do the right thing, I guess. It's really no big deal…" I try to laugh it off, but it doesn't seem to work. It does catch Rainbow Dash's attention and she glances up into my eyes. Her stare held my gaze, she had gorgeous eyes, they seemed to glitter in the sunlight. "I wish I was more like you, Dash… You're so strong and brave. You have no fear what others think of you and you always do what's right."

"Flutter Shy, that's ridiculous! You're the bravest person I know. You might worry what others think of you, but you never let that stop you when it comes to anybody besides you. I may do what's right, but you're always right. I can never think of any time you weren't." Rainbow Dash sighed again. I couldn't believe how intense this was, it seemed too corny to be true, "Flutter Shy… I wish I was more like you."

I smiled again and for once around Rainbow Dash, my hands were calm. They weren't fiddling with anything, I wasn't trying to find an excuse to leave, or something to look at. I only had to look her in the eye and take deep breaths. Was this how Apple Jack always felt, laying everything out in the open like this? It was calming and focusing. It felt pretty great actually.

But, as Pinkie Pie had proven at the dance, words can only get you so far. Some times action is necessary. I needed to get my point across. And in this clarity, I knew what my point was. At this point in time I could finally realize why I was so jumpy around Rainbow Dash, why she led me out of my shell and why I was so happy around her. I loved Rainbow Dash.

Mi was going to take a move out of Apple Jack's book but Rainbow Dash, as always, beat me to it. She pressed our lips together quickly, feeling the full extent of the kiss for a brief moment before pulling back and blushing, breathing heavily like she did after a soccer match.

I blushed and slowly leaned in again, gently kissing Rainbow Dash again, this time it lasted longer. I'm really glad my first kiss was at Sweet Apple Acres.

**Well, there you go! We're almost done with the orchard ark and soon enough, the weekend will finally be over! I love hearing from you guys, and if you have any work you think I should read, I'd be more than happy to leave a review!**


	22. Chapter 22- Pinkie Pie's Chores

-Pinkie Pie's Chores-

Blah, blah, blah. Telling stories isn't fun when you have to say the same thing over and over again so I'll skip the boring stuff of me and Twilight picking the apples of the row. I'll skip the whole thing where I forgot winter was coming up soon. I'll skip the part where I sang the song about apples and managed to make Twilight to sing the chorus with me. I'll skip all that stuff and get to the interesting stuff at the end of the row.

I was climbing up the tree to get the very last apple that was way up high in the branches. Twilight was down at the foot of the ladder, holding it steady so that I wouldn't come crashing down and hurt myself. Good old Twilight, she always had my back. She always had everyone's backs. She lived for helping people with any problem they might or might not be facing. Of course, her brain wouldn't always help her with some things. Sometimes it could actually make it difficult for her to think in a different way.

Twilight listened to reason, and logic, and statistics, and lists. She couldn't think the way other people could with empathy, sympathy, or feelings. Well, she could when she let that big brain of hers turn off. But usually…

Take the dance for example. When Flutter Shy couldn't take the pressure and went under the bleachers to hide, Twilight wasn't the one consoling her with hugs. I was. But Twilight was always there, watching what we were doing to make sure we were ok, she sat outside and tried to think of anything she could say to make it better. Maybe that's why I kept getting so touchy-feely around her, to try and teach her how to express her feelings in a more metaphysical manner.

I bet Rarity would own a Metaphysical Manor. Or maybe Rainbow Dash could open up a gym called Meta-Physical! I should write that down. I bet Twilight has pen and paper, she comes prepared for everything. Although I did kind of spring the sleep over on her last night. I was kinda hoping to see her in a pair of cute pjs. It worked. My plans never don't work.

"Gotcha!" I screamed, finally getting a hold of the last Apple and tugging it off of it's branch before descending the ladder to place it in the bushel with the others. Twilight was counting the trees up and down the row that we got and the bushels of apples we had filled.

"Perfect! We reached max efficiency with the apple picking, at least for this row. We should confer with the others to check their progress before advancing to the relocation of the buckets on Apple Jack's command." She nodded like any of that speech made sense to me and turned to head for the other rows of apples.

I giggled and grabbed a hold of her wrist, pulling her into a tight hug "You're so cute when you use big words." I tease, it was true. And it made her blush, which was even cuter. I took her hand and started to skip towards the others but felt Twilight tug back on my hand, stopping me from moving.

"Pinkie…" She muttered, casting her eyes to the ground, "We need to talk…" For the first time in a long time, my smile wavered. I felt a small catch in my chest, what was wrong?

"Y-yeah?" I stammer back, coming over to her and trying to look nonchalant.

Twilight sighed and looked up at me, serious "It's about how you act around me. I understand that you have a… crush on me," she said, not quite used to using the slightly unfamiliar word, "And I have to admit, I do like you. But I'm not sure if it's more than a friend at this point. I did go to the dance with you to originally get back at Flash, but when we got there, I had an amazing time with you," I wanted to interject, but Twilight was on a roll, I didn't want to disturb her speech and react without knowing everything that was going through her mind. I had to be there for her. She took a deep breath and pressed on, "I-I don't know how I feel. I'm not sure if I'm jealous of Trixie, or if I still want to try for Flash. I'm not sure if I want to go out with you, or if I want to swear off dating forever. I just, I don't know."

Twilight sat down on the grass heavily, releasing my hand and putting her head against her knees as she thought through what she couldn't even comprehend. I had to think a bit too, I wasn't quite sure how to speak in Twilight's language. Communication would definitely be a hurdle we'd have to overcome if we were to be a couple.

I huffed and sat down on the grass too. "Twilight, I'm pretty sure that this is more than a crush," I said, I honestly couldn't think of a time when I was more serious than I was now, "And I'm pretty sure that no matter what, I'm going to still want you. If you want to be jealous at Trixie, or withhold some hope of going out with Flash Sentry… I-I suppose that I don't mind as long as we can still be at least friends. Maybe a little more…" I shrug and shake my head, "Twilight, when you transferred to CHS, when I met you, neither of us were like how we are right here, right now. And in another year and a half, we'll be a little more different than we are right here, right now. Sure, change can be scary, but it's not always a bad thing. Y'know?"

I frowned, I think I lost her at the end there and sighed, hanging my head down low, trying not to meet her gaze. Why was I such an idiot all the time?

Then I felt a tentative touch on my hand, "Pinkie… I think that you're right. We both changed, heck, everything has changed in the past month. Apple Jack and Rarity, the dance, Flash and Trixie. Everything is different now. I might not be incredibly great at relationships, but I'm really good at learning. Pinkie Pie, do you think you could teach me?"

I looked up into her deep purple eyes and couldn't help but grin again. I leaned forward and pressed our lips together. It was the dance all over again, except this time, it would last, it wasn't like the beating bass, or the flashing lights. It wasn't loud, showy, and temporary. It was like the trees and the sun and the grass. Real, gorgeous, lively. This was a moment I could live with, and this was the girl I would love to live it with.


	23. Chapter 23- Sugar Cube Corner

**Quick announcement, Im considering entering OCs into the story to try and balance out the gender ratio. I'll be taking requests and suggestions, just PM me with the details. I'll choose up to six guys that I think I would enjoy writing for, so if you want your own character, let me know!**

-Sugar Cube Corner-

That's how the day went for the most part. The girls filled up bushels with row after row, tree after tree, of apples. Then, they would haul their loads back to the barn and check how much they had done and how much they had left to do. By the time they finished, the sun was starting to turn everything yellow and they had picked half of the orchard clean.

"Phew!" Apple Jack sighed, leaning against the fence, "That was a long day, even for me! Is everyone feeling ok?"

"I think I chipped a nail!"

"Of course!"

"Better than ever!"

"I think I'm ok…"

"I feel fine."

The girls replied. They were standing by the front gate to the orchard and enjoying the break. Pinkie Pie was walking along the fence posts, Flutter Shy watching a progression of ants as they marched their way towards Apple Jack's boots. Twilight was handing proper bandages to Rainbow Dash.

Rarity glanced down the road and licked her bottom lip, it was dry and slightly cracked, probably dehydration from working so long under the sun. She could use a drink, in fact, they all were probably due for something fun and calm. "Does anyone else want to go get a milkshake?" She offered to the group, holding up her purse "I'd be happy to buy everyone something."

"Rarity, you rented the limo, I think we should be the ones treating you," Twilight Sparkle pointed out.

"Guys, I can make you that stuff free of charge!" Pinkie giggled from atop her post, "I work there, sillies!"

"Since when do you have a job?" Rainboe Dash asked incredulously.

"Dash… she's lived in the apartment above the store with the cakes since she was six." Flutter Shy explained, glancing up from the ants to stare at the other girl.

"Well, I wouldn't mind a milkshake, now that the chores are done, lead the way, gorgeous!" Apple Jack teased, gesturing to Rarity.

The girls walked down the road back into town, it might have been getting late, but it was a Saturday so they didn't have to wake up early tomorrow. They found their way through the dimming streets, hand in hand with one another and making small talk, discussing different things, making plans. It was a calm night.

Sugar Cube Corner was rather empty except for a couple in a booth near the back. The girls paid them no mind as most of them made a beeline for the table they usually sat at near the window. Pinkie departed the group and hopped over the counter to the back, already knowing everyone's favorite drinks, she went to work preparing them for her friends.

Rainbow Dash turned to Twilight with a sly grin on her face "So? How's the whole thing with Pinkie going? I know you weren't really into it at first, but you seem to be warming up to her."

Twilight blushed, she wasn't used to this kind of girl talk. Usually it was just them mentioning one boy in passing and then moving on to something else. But things seemed to change with actual relationships. "Uh, it's actually going really great." She said, swaying a little bit, distracted by her own internal thoughts on the matter, usually drifting back to what happened under the apple trees.

"Is she a good kisser?" The question shocked everybody, not just Twilight. More so because of the soft, gentle voice asking it than the actual question.

"I-I'm sorry, Flutter Shy?" Twilight asked, her mouth agape at te innocent looking girl sitting across from her.

"Uh, I-I was just wondering…" she stammered, fidgeting with her fingers, "I mean, I-I saw you two at the d-dance… Not that I was staring or anything…" A gentle touch alighted upon Flutter Shy's shoulder as Rainbow Dash silently steadied her, "Uh, do you enjoy kissing her?"

Twilight couldn't really answer that, could she? Why does Flutter Shy- why would anyone care about that? Twilight supposed that there really wasn't any problem admitting that she like to kiss her girlfriend, but still, it seemed… weird to say. "Y-yeah! I do… a lot…" She said quietly, looking down at the table and trailing her finger around the whorls and knots of the wood.

"Me too!" Apple Jack said, somewhat loudly, both breaking the silence and lightening the mood a bit. Rarity blushed and huffed, turning her nose away from Apple Jack.

"Honestly, Jackie, you have no sense of tact!" She complained, her nose in the air in protest. The others giggled as Apple Jack tried to coax a kiss from Rarity's pouting lips. Before she was successful, however, Pinkie Pie, in an apron, put down a tray of frothy glasses.

"Here you go!" She exclaimed, handing out a different colored drink to everyone before pulling up a chair to sit next to Twilight. Her hair was pulled back beneath a bandana to keep it out of the drinks and Twilight couldn't help but smile. Sure, Pinkie's hair was cute, but it could sometimes distract from the natural beauty of her face.

"Watch and learn, AJ," Twilight said, nudging the country girl to her left before leaning in and pecking Pinkie's lips.

"Oh, come on!" Rainbow Dash shouted, slamming her hand down on the table, "That's a wimpy kiss! Flutter Shy, c'mere!" She reached for Flutter Shy who squeaked and ducked out of the way of the competitor.

Rarity couldn't help but think that it would be a very strange way for Rainbow Dash to come out if it were to win a silly contest between the six of them. Knowing Dash, she would probably throw a big party and at the very end of a long speech detailing all of her achievements, she would drop a giant rainbow flag on to the crowd. If course, nobody would be sure if she was usuing her trademark colors, or being gay.

Apple Jack took the chance of Rarity's confusion as she watched Rainbow Dash chase Flutter Shy around the restaurant to steal a kiss. Maple Jack could tell Rarity was rolling her eyes but she gave in to the kiss and started to kiss back.

The six friends laughed and drank their drinks. Eventually, they noticed that at some point the couple had left and they were the only patrons at Sugar Cube Corner. It might not have been a quiet, calm night, but it certainly was a good one.

Outside, Trixie pulled off her hood and glared over her shoulder at the storefront. All she had wanted was a quiet evening out with her date. Then that girl had t show up and ruin everything. Ever since Flash had heard about Twilight and Pinkie going to the dance together, he couldn't think about just Trixie and him. It was Twilight's fault that she didn't take initiative. She could've asked Flash out. She could've gone to the dance with him. But no, she had to make it complicated for everyone.

Trixie couldn't stand that girl.


	24. Chapter 24- Passing Time

-Passing Time-

With the apples picked from their trees, the days getting longer, and the dance under their belts, the three couples moved forward through time as winter approached them quickly. As the temperature dropped, the study courses became more and more intensive, forcing the students at CHS to shake off the cobwebs that grew from having a good time. Again began the decline of Rainbow Dash and Flash Sentry's sports season and things shifted more towards Twilight Sparkle and her rivalry for the best grades with Trixie. Flutter Shy had to bring in her plants and started to make rounds at the park to make sure all the critters were staying fed and warm. Pinkie Pie petitioned the office for a winter dance to match the one only a few weeks prior. Since Apple Jack had much less chores to do now that the animals were kept in the barn all day and the apples were picked, she spent much more time getting Rarity away from her winter wardrobe.

Soon enough the school began to simmer down and relax, not paying Rarity and Apple Jack much heed. The homosexual relationship seemed to have been accepted for the most part into the school and many ignored it as the girls walked through the halls holding hands. Pinkie and Twilight had decided to keep the public displays of affection to a minimum during study season, not without much complaint and griping from the pink bundle of joy. Nobody else had found out about Rainbow Dash and Flutter Shy as they kept having secret meet ups in the park or at Flutter Shy's house, in her room, covered by her collection of happy music.

Speaking of music, Octavia had received a mix tape in her locker, following the advice from her friends, Vinyl Scratch had managed to make a great selection to describe her feelings towards her cello-playing friend. It had become a kind of game between Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, Apple Jack, and Rarity to see who could be the cuter lesbian couple. There was always one person at some point who wasn't in the mood to compete, either being too embarrassed at the time, or being too busy.

In fact, it seemed that everyone was busy except for a group of three freshman at CHS. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo were bored out of their minds. Since the snow hadn't started to fall yet and they weren't yet out on winter vacation, there wasn't anything for them to do but study it seemed. Apple Bloom was out of chores to do, Scootaloo couldn't use her scooter because it was too cold and Sweetie Bell couldn't help Rarity with her clothes because she was always busy with her girlfriend. The Crusaders were feeling down and slowly going stir crazy as they waited for the day of release so that they could get to have fun again.

As the sports season slowly dwindled, it also left Lightning Dust with much more spare time than was healthy for someone that competitive. But she found a creative way to channel it, she had started playing guitar. Between this and all of Flutter Shy's PPP music she was listening to, Rainbow Dash also decided to teach herself how to play. Thus began the great music rush of Canterlot High.

In about a week, the new trend caught on and people were moving to grab their favorite instruments from the music shop at the mall where Vinyl Scratch worked part time. Everyone found their own favorite genre to play and bands were quickly formed between classmates leading to a whole new level of comrade die and competition between peers.

The only one unaffected by the musical madness seemed to be Twilight Sparkle who admitted to being too uncoordinated to play anything complex, and since the Rainbooms already had Rainbow Dash as the lead singer, it would seem rather silly for her to try and upset her friend over something so trivial.

"Really, I prefer listening to you guys play. Besides, I have homework to do, I'd never be able to participate during band practice," she explained one day as she sat atop a grand piano someone had dragged into the band room as her friends were tuning up their instruments. A notebook was lying open in front of her, math and science notes fighting for space in her messy handwriting.

"Oh c'mon Twily! It'll be fun!" Pinkie insisted almost everyday as she pulled drumsticks from behind her ears where she had taken to storing them.

It wasn't long before the rest of the band realized the futility in asking for Twilight's help in the music. She was content doing her homework on the sidelines while she waited for them to finish up so she and Pinkie could walk home together.

Time, like all things, had passed at Canterlot High School. Winter was coming. Something more than a blizzard was stirring among some students, a rivalry brewing and sooner or later, something was going to happen. Something big.

**Short update, I know, sorry for the disappointment. Few PSAs, first, I'm still taking submissions for male OCs to join my cast, second, I'm sorry if I screw up any spelling or grammar. Third, thank all of you for reading, reviewing, and sharing my story! It means so much to me that I can get so much of a following behind anything I write, and I love making you guys happy. **


	25. Chapter 25-Pinkie Pie's Morning

**Sorry for going on hiatus for so long! I had writer's block and didn't want to do the next few chapters without a little background or research on the subject matter. I want to thank litestardt for his contribution and everyone who has been so patient with me and is sticking around to read these words. Without further ado, chapter 25!**

-Pinkie Pie's Mourning-

I must have eaten too much ice cream or something last night, Maude didn't want any dessert so I ate it for her. Maybe that's why my tummy felt sick and stuff. The cold morning air blew through my pile of blankets and made me shiver slightly despite myself. I groaned and hauled my head up as I glanced around my bright pink room, confetti and streamers adorning nearly every surface. I somehow managed to get dressed and get downstairs, ignoring the routine of teasing my hair up from it's floppy bed head. I was too tired to make it poof like it normally does.

"You'd better hurry up, Pinkie," Mr. Cake told me on his way upstairs, tying his apron around his chest "The shop is opening soon, you're usually gone by now!"

My eyes widened as I realized I must have slept in. It was just the kick I needed to get going, bolting down the stairs and hurrying out the door, calling an apology for skipping breakfast to Mrs. Cake. A bottle of pills laying next to my uneaten plate of toast and eggs. Maude was lucky she was in college, her classes didn't start until noon. Of course, that didn't stop her from waking up at the crack of dawn like she was still at the Rock Farm.

I shuddered as I remember my time on that dreary stretch of land. How awful. I shake my head and keep running, desperate to get to Canterlot High before classes start. I hadn't been able to spend as much time with Twilight as I wanted to lately thanks to her furious studying for the upcoming tests. It probably didn't help that she was in all advanced placement classes. The only times we got to hang out alone anymore was in the mornings in front of the school. And sometimes even that would be interrupted by studying, or some of our friends coming to bother us.

As I slid to a stop in front of the marble statue belefore the school, I realize just how cold it was, my nose red and dripping in the cold and my arms covered in goosebumps. I had forgotten all of my winter clothes as I hurried to get to school on time. A sneeze escaped my mouth quickly which got the attention of my pretty girl.

"Pinkie Pie!" Twikight exclaimed, standing up and hurrying over to me, a math textbook clutched in one hand, "What we're you thinking, coming outside dressed like that?" Twilight had a point, she was wearing ear muffs, a scarf, boots, mittens, and a coat that Rarity had made. She looked snuggly and warm.

"I guess I wasn't," I mutter with a small shrug, disappearing into my sea of shivers. I was definitely going to catch a cold if I didn't get inside quickly.

"You goofball! Put these on!" She insisted, taking off all but her boots and helping me put them on. I didn't feel warmer right away, but they smelled like Twilight and were so soft. I smiled broadly and hugged her tight, to thank her, and try to keep her warm as the cold started to seep into her bones.

"You're the best Twily," I coo through chattering teeth. Luckily for the both of us, my tardiness had left only a few minutes before the doors to the school opened up. If I had gone any faster it would have gotten much more uncomfortable. Of course, if I had woken up at the right time, none of this would be a problem.

Oh well, you can't exactly change the past. You can only hope to move forward and forget about it.

**Great, now I feel bad for giving th guys a short chapter. I'm still taking submissions for an OC to make an appearance in my story, if you're willing to share. Don't forget to review and stay tuned for another chapter (hopefully) coming soon! Please don't be mad at me…**


	26. Chapter 26- Rainbow Dash's Morning

**Real quick reminder that I am poor, cannot win a legal battle, and thus, will never, ever try to claim legal rights for my writes. Also, Rainbow Dash's POV if you couldn't tell.**

-Rainbow Dash's Morning-

I usually have a hard time waking up in the morning, and now that soccer isn't practicing in the mornings, I don't have to get up as early. Often I can't drag myself out of bed until I'm late for school and have to move as fast as I can to make it for first bell. But today, the chill air sweeped across my body, somehow I had managed to kick my sheets off of my bed and lay exposed to the elements for a while. Try as I might, I couldn't fall asleep afterwards. I was too awake and alert to fall back into unconsciousness. So instead, I got up and got dressed.

It was weird being up before my alarm had gone off. I rolled my shoulders and stretched my limbs, trying to work some of the kinks out of them that formed from another night of tossing and turning. I hadn't been sleeping well for a while. It wasn't a big deal, just not very comfortable at night. I grab my phone to check the time and see one unread text from Flutter Shy.

"Good morning! I hope I didn't wake you, I'm sorry if I did." Flutter Shy never used abbreviations or emoticons in her messages, she put a lot of thought into them before she sent them and that usually lead to proper spelling and grammar. It was a dark contrast from the way I wrote. I couldn't believe the troubles Twilight had to go through with Pinkie Pie. I'm not sure how often Apple Jack checks her phone, but probably not enough for Rarity's standards.

"Its k nbd waz getin up erly neway" I replied, feeling a little embarrassed at my speed to reply as I hit send. I made my way downstairs and put some bread in the toaster and grabbed a glass for orange juice. It was still rather early, but the text from Flutter Shy made it seem like she was also awake, so I didn't worry too much about that.

My phone beeped and I saw another text from Flutter Shy. I couldn't help but grin a bit as I let my eyes travel across it: "I suppose that makes you the early bird? I hope all the songbirds made it south alright, it can be a long trip." It was cute how caring she was about everything. I was about to text her back when my phone beeped again, this time a text from Lightning Dust on the soccer team.

"Yo! Wak up dood i got gssp fr ya!" I stared at the message for a few seconds. What could Lightning Dust want right now? I was surprised that she was awake at this time in the morning. I was a little peeved that she interrupted my peaceful morning, but she was still my friend.

"Wazzup?" I texted back, ignoring Flutter Shy for a bit, quickly getting a reply.

"Ya no dat gurl u hang wit? Da 1 dyke." I frowned. Was something wrong with one of my friends? I racked my brain, trying to think of what any of them might have done that was gossip worthy. The only thing that kept coming to mind was that one word: dyke.

Sure, Lightning Dust was my friend, and she was awesome on the soccer team (not as cool as I am, but still, she's up there), but that's just… not appropriate. Isn't it? I'd have to talk with her some time soon. But for now, since I couldn't think of any way to keep up the conversation, I let it drop and responded to Flutter Shy.

"Lol srry about that. Eatin. Birds r prolly fine. They do it erry year." I sent it and fell back in my chair, worry creeping into my brow. I had a bad feeling about what was to come, like my own personal Pinkie Sense. But I shook it off, it was probably a stupid mistake on Lightning's part. A little discussion and she'll shape up.

I became so engrossed in texting Flutter Shy that I didn't check the time until I heard movements around the house. When I did, I groaned loudly, realizing that I was cutting it close to a reasonable time. I grabbed my headphones, back pack, and guitar. After putting on a jacket and hat, I was out the door, the forecast said it was going to snow soon, so I had stashed my bike in the garage for now, meaning my walk would be on foot.

I got to the front of the school just as several other students were starting to stream in slowly. I had time before the first bell and I was fast, I decided to go put my guitar in the music room and stash my other stuff in my locker before looking for Lightning Dust. This was the kind of thing you talked about in person.

Unfortunately, once I shut my metal locker door, I heard the trill of the bell announce the beginning of first period, I groaned loudly and trudged off towards class, today wouldn't be fun.

**Thank you so much for readin my story, I really can't express how cool this is for me. A way to make this 20% cooler for everyone is if you leave a comment, or spread the word to your friends, or PM me, or literally anything else. You guys are awesome!**


	27. Chapter 27- Rarity's Morning

**Im really sorry that these chapters are so short, I'm just not very good at this stuff. Also, the OC's will be making an appearance very soon, if anyone wants to be included in my creation, I am more than happy to accommodate you in the chapter following the next one (29). Anyway, how weird are transitions, amirite?**

-Rarity's Morning-

The cold breeze ran across the bare ground at a low pace, steadily beating its way down upon the little hamlet of the high school. I was very glad that I had gotten my father to drive me to the school today. It was warm and comfortable inside the car and it gave me more time to get ready and wait around the house which was always nice.

I couldn't imagine how dreadful it must be for the others to walk to school like this. Especially Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack who had to leave their arms exposed to the cold to carry their guitars to and from band practice. I gave my father a kiss on the cheek as I leaped from the car and took my keytar's case along with me. The doors were open and I didn't want to stay in the gloomy weather longer than I had to, so I made a beeline towards them.

As soon as I crossed the threshold, the weather's icy grip released me and I managed to make my way towards the music room where I could store my keytar until band practice. I was on my way out when I heard a scuffle on the other side of the door, a rough shape that was outlined in the glass panel slipped away just as I turned to face it. Was someone spying on me?

It couldn't be, I wasn't _that_ great. Maybe they were lost or something? Or it could be one of the girls pulling a prank on me. I huffed and strode towards the door, straightening my back and throwing my shoulders back, "Pinkie Pie!" I proclaim as I near the door, "If that's you, you aren't being funny!"

I pause a split second as my hand alights on the doorknob, I rattle it a little as an early warning, just to make sure whoever it is knew I knew they were out there "This isn't very funny!" I call out, opening the door and staring into a blank corridor.

I blink, slightly confused at the disappearance of whomsoever was at the door. I shrug and turn right, passing the door to the drama storage where Appl Jack and I had his for so long making a dress. It brought back cute memories of the two of us which I thought fondly upon.

I could still remember how we had met. It was through Pinkie Pie, actually, she and I were decorating for a dance of some sort and she was so insistent that I eat with her and a few other girls that I caved in. That was the first time I had met Flutter Shy, Rainbow Das, and Apple Jack. I have to say, she didn't seem like much to me at the time.

The muddy boots propped up on the table, snoozing with a large hat covering her face. But then when she looked up, I swear, my breath caught in my throat! Her big eyes and freckles cheeks were so adorable! It was like I was lost and had found my way home, ohh… And ever since then, country accents have grown more and more on me. In fact, I'm quite certain they've surpassed the British as the best sounding voice in the world.

However, with all that happened from then until now, I hadn't had much time to get alone with her, or explain myself. And now we were closer than ever, it gave me tingles all over just thinking about it! I wonder where she is? Now that I have her on the mind, I need to go find my lovely girlfriend (I still cannot get over that word!)

I hum happily to myself and skip away down the hallway, letting the little Pinkie Pie in myself show off. I didn't even give the shape or the open drama storage door another thought.


	28. Chapter 28- The Crusaders!

-The Crusaders!-

Three freshman, each looking to an upper classman for guidance. Decided, upon meeting a wise woman, that they would join forces to help each other stand up to the bullies in their grade and find their place in the world. These girls, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo, have formed… The Crusaders! With the combined powers of their friendship, nothing could stop this overwhelming force of childish cuteness!

At least, that's how they advertised it to themselves. Between the three of them, the Crusaders had become more than a small group of friends, it was built up to be a secret club, something exclusive and glamorous, sometimes it's amazing unity set them so far apart that they dared believe themselves akin to a super hero team from one of Scootaloo's comic books. It became natural for the three girls to be together as one, to share each other's burdens, and their spoils.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell were always reserved some of Sweet Apple Acres delicious cider. And the Crusaders were always welcome at Sweetie Bell's large house or any of the shows her family managed to get tickets for. And, although Scootaloo didn't have much to share, share she did. Managing to drag the others into comic books and video games whenever they needed a retreat.

And just as much as they leaned on the others for support, the Crusaders were looking up to their upperclassmen, four specifically. Apple Bloom wanted to be strong, hard working, and honest just like her sister, Apple Jack. Sweetie Bell wanted recognition and glamor akin to her sister, Rarity. And Scootaloo, while not related to her idol on the soccer field, wanted nothing more than Rainbow Dash's approval. And finally, each and every Crusader wanted to be like Twilight Sparkle. Smart, kind, respectable, understanding, and well liked. Not to mention she was the one who came out of nowhere on their first day of school and helped show each of them to their classroom, suggesting that they stick together so they didn't get lost.

And since that day, as long as the three were together, they were never lost. It was a day like any other where they went to class, taught by Miss Cherilee. A boy they didn't recognize stood near the front of the class. He was tall enough and had dark skin stretched over an athletic body. His short amber hair swept away from his cool caramel-colored eyes. He looked around the room nervously, glancing at everybody's face as they came in, visibly trying to memorize each face.

"Take your seats, children!" Miss Cherilee announced, standing up at her desk and gesturing to the boy next to her "We have a new student today, his name is Lightning Wolf. Now I want you all to be nice to him, he came at a rather inconvenient time and might need some help getting oriented, so don't be shy to lend a hand."

Lightning Wolf shrugged and glanced at his shoes, his hands in his back pockets "You can just call me Wolf, if it's easier." He suggested, glancing back up in time for Miss Cherilee to ask a question.

"Do you perhaps have any relation to Lightning Dust? The junior on our soccer team?"

"No ma'am," he answered politely with a small smile before turning towards the rows of desks with a raised eyebrow, trying to spot an open one.

"You can take the one next to Sweetie Bell. Sweetie? Raise your hand for Wolf." Sweetie Bell proudly raised her hand straight up into the air as an indicator for the young man to take the empty desk beside her. As he took his seat, Wolf flashed a warm smile towards her, a quiet scoff of indignation from behind them as Diamond Tiara flipped her hair in offense.

"Now, on to the lesson for today…" Miss Cherilee said, turning towards the board and picking up a piece of chalk to begin the arbitrary work which very few seemed interested in.

Scootaloo frowned and tried to peer around Wolf's head to read the board so she could take notes. She wasn't the best student and could use some help on the test. With the new kid's head in the way, however, she couldn't properly copy down the board.

Apple Bloom couldn't keep her eyes off of the boy. He was in her seat, Miss Cherilee had moved her a few weeks back because she and the other Crusaders were talking too much, although it was mostly Diamond Tiara's fault. He was very handsome and he seemed nice enough, who knows? Maybe Wolf could be the first male Crusader.

Maybe he could be the first boyfriend of a Crusader. Who knows? Apple Bloom blushed at the thought and sank a little lower in her seat, slowly drawing a heart on the side of some of her notes, not paying the class much attention.

**I introduced the OC a chapter early, sue me. **


	29. Chapter 29- Band Practice

**You guys are the best. I say it a lot because it's true. Special thanks to Yterbius for his/her contribution to my writing with their own OC to add to the fun. **

-Band Practice-

The girls were all in the band room, manning their own instruments and tuning up as Rainbow Dash looked through a list of songs they could attempt to play.

"Um, Rainbow?" Flutter Shy said from the corner next to Pinkie's drums. In her hands was a small notebook colored a light pink with green butterflies splashed across the front.

"Not now, Flutter Shy, can it wait?" Dash responded absentmindedly as she turned a page and smiled at her selection. "Ok, everyone! Awesome As I Wanna Be!" This declaration elicited a moan from most of the gathered folk. "What's wrong with the song?" Rainboe Dash asked, hands on her hips.

"We've done it every day, we know it backwards and forwards!" Apple Jack pointed out.

"Flutter Shy and I don't do anything during it," whined Rarity.

"It's loud and obnoxious, I can't study while you guys play it." Twikight interjected.

"You go crazy and almost kick me in the face…" Flutter Shy whispered, covered by Pinkie's exclamation of:

"I'm hungry!"

"Fine then! What do you suggest we play?" Rainbow said, frowning at her band mates in turn.

"I don't care what we play, so long as it doesn't have a five minute guitar solo" Apple Jack said, crossing her arms and leaning back against the wall.

Twilight rolled her eyes "Something quiet, preferably. I have a biology test coming up next Friday and I need to be ready," she said before turning back to her flash cards.

"We're a rock band! We're supposed to be loud!" Rainboe Dash shouted, throwing her hands into the air with much exasperation. "What else would a rock band play? Classical? Jazz?"

"What about hip-hop or rap?" Pinkie Pie said, sitting up straighter and grinning.

"Pop is good too…" Flutter Shy mentioned under her breath.

Suddenly, Rarity screeched and pointed out the window, "Did anybody else see that?" She exclaimed, her finger trembling at the empty glass. A clear and unobstructed view of the courtyard viewed over the low hedges before the window sill.

"You feeling ok, babe?" Apple Jack asked, putting a hand gently on her shoulder, a concerned expression on her face.

"I-I swear, I just saw somebody out there, watching me!" Rarity insisted, her voice quaking gently with fear, "Just like this morning. There's someone out there, I promise!"

Rainbow Dash felt a sinking feeling in her gut and thought about that text message she had received this morning, Lightning Dust had called one of her friends the D word and said she had some gossip to tell. Dash hadn't texted her back and was kind of regretting it now, without soccer practice, they didn't see each other nearly as much. Could she have meant Rarity? Does Lightning Dust know about Rarity's stalker? Is Lightning Dust Rarity's stalker?

"Oh dear…" Flutter Shy said with worry after listening to Rarity tell the tale of that morning's events, surprisingly, Pinkie Pie hadn't chosen any moment to pop in and shout something random. Maybe she was finally maturing.

Twilight Sparkle put down her note cards with a sigh and shook her head "That sounds awful, maybe you should tell Principal Celestia or Vice Principal Luna?" She suggested with a shrug.

"Maybe you're right, Twilight." Rarity said with a nod, "If it keeps up, I definitely will."

"And in the meantime, I'll be walking you home to know you stay safe," Apple Jack insisted, holding Rarity by the shoulders and frowning into her eyes.

"Thank you Apple Jack," Rarity said with a smile, stepping into her arms and hugging Apple Jack, "I feel better already."

"Do any of you know Lightning Dust?" Rainbow asked, her hands rubbing against her pants nervously.

"You know her best, I think," Twilight provided, "Aren't you on the soccer team together?"

"Yeah, well… she texted me this morning and said that she had some… gossip about one of my friends. And, uh, she called one of you a dyke." Rainbow Dash said, smiling nervously.

"Which one of us?" Pinkie said in indignation, gnashing her teeth and glaring at Rainbow Dash as if she was the one who said it, not Lightning Dust.

"She didn't say, she just said she had gossip about one of the dykes I hang out with."

"That could be anyone!" Rarity exclaimed, tossing her hands into the air dramatically. Then a thought struck her, "Could she mean me? Is that why I keep seeing someone following me?" She asked.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, if anything would happen to you, it's have to go through me first!" Apple Jack said, pounding her chest heroically.

"Well? What was the gossip?" Twilight asked, standing up and walking towards the group with a raised eyebrow.

"I dunno," Rainbow Dash explained, "I wanted to talk to her in person about the whole name calling thing. But then I never got a chance to. I only bring it up because it might have to do with Rarity's problem."

Twilight sighed and crossed her arms "It isn't just the two of you who've had trouble with others. Trixie is out for blood for a while now. We used to be competitive but I think she's cheating. I don't want to bring it up before the teacher because I don't have any proof and I don't want to seem petty, but really, it's getting uncanny how she can outsmart me like this."

"Is that why you've been studying so hard?" Pinkie asked, her eyebrows sliding up against her eyes with worry "To beat Trixie?"

"I… I dunno…" Twilight said, hugging her arms tightly.

"So much drama in one room…" Flutter Shy muttered under her breath. It was loud enough, however to be heard by everyone there, "Does anyone else have something they'd like to share? Maybe we can all help with each other's problems?"

Even Pinkie couldn't bring herself to laugh at that. Instead they just looked around the room and sighed. "So… Awesome As I Wanna Be?" Rainbow Dash suggested, attempting to lighten the mood.

With a half hearted agreement, the girls went to playing their music, and by the end of band practice, they had managed to put aside their problems for the present and felt a bit better about life. And now they knew what was going on with each other. And now they could help.

**I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little forced. It was originally meant to be a transitional one with a dash of cute, but it turned into drama central. Oh well**


	30. Chapter 30- Pinkie Pie's Pills

-Pinkie Pie's Pills-

By the time band practice was over, I felt exhausted. I hadn't really wanted to go after school today, but I had to, the others wouldn't have played without me and Rainbow Dash would've yelled at me the next day which only would of made my headache worse. I dragged myself slowly up the steps into the sweet shop and made a beeline for the stairs behind the counter leading to the apartment upstairs, and more importantly, my room.

"Hello, Pinkie dear!" Mrs. Cake called from the cash register as I passed by her, "Your apron is waiting for you in the kitchen!" She trilled after me.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cake, but I have a lot of homework to do. Would it be ok if I skipped out on work today?" I said quietly, I didn't want to disturb the guests here, a few of them even went to my school.

"Are you feeling ok dear?" She asked, stepping forward and putting a hand to my forehead. I pulled back and forced a grin on to my face, I chuckled lightly for good measure to try and make it seem typical.

"I'm fine Mrs. Cake, don't worry about me. I just have homework to do," I insist with a shrug as I turn to go upstairs again. I almost bump into Mr. Cake and the two little babies he holds in his arms.

"Pinkie's sick?" He asked, a surprised look on his face, "No wonder if she's been walking around without a coat on!" He said, frowning down at me. I took a deep breath, this was getting out of hand.

"I'm fine, really," I snap, my teeth grit, I manage to pass it off as a smile and I push my way past Mr. Cake and start up the stairs a little further.

"Pinkimena Pie." Came a voice from the landing between the apartment and the restaurant. I sigh and slowly bring my gaze up to meet the blank stare from my sister.

"What do you want, Maude?" I hissed, I thought she was at class or something. Or did she just get back? What time was it?

"Did you remember your Prozac this morning?" Maude asked, holding up a small orange pill bottle in one hand. Mr. Cake turned to glance at the two of us, Mrs. Cake was too far away to hear. Good thing too, otherwise she'd have a fit. Mr. Cake knew if Maude was on it, he shouldn't get involved, it was a family issue now, he turned his back on me and walked further into the shop.

"I was in a rush."

"That's no excuse, Pinkie."

"I'm not saying it is, I'm explaining what happened."

"So, no, you didn't take your medicine?" She asks, rattling the half-full bottle.

"No, Maude. I didn't take the freakin' medicine!" I almost shout but catch myself, I didn't want anyone to hear about it. I bite my lip and hurry up the steps between me and Maude.

"The doctor said once a day-"

"He's a therapist."

"-and if you ever miss a dosage, you should take it as soon as you remember, don't wait for the next day."

"I know what he said, Maude!" I say, snatching the bottle from her and heading into my room, slamming the door behind me. I drop my bag and groan as I sink to the floor. Today was a mess. I should have spoken up when everyone was dumping about their drama.

But then Twilight would be mad at me. I should've told her before we started dating about my baggage. This is a mess. I lock the door and pull my knees to my chest, I pop a pill in my mouth and dry swallow it, my eyes start to leak tears around the edges.

I sigh heavily and let my head fall on my arms.

It seemed like a long time before I heard a light knock on my door, I glanced up and saw that the sun had already gone down. I could smell something was cooking, probably dinner. I wiped the tears off my cheeks, they had dried a while ago but the tracks they left on their way down were still there, "Who is it?" I called out.

"Maude." Said Maude from the other side of the door, "Dinner is ready, Mrs. Cake says that you don't have to come down but you do have to eat some time tonight." I sighed and replied that I understood, then listened as she waited a beat to see if I was coming. When she realized that I wasn't, I listened to her slow retreating footsteps.

I sniffled and wiped my nose, I pulled out my phone and saw that I had managed to ignore 6 messages.

"I finished studying, do you want to have dinner?" -Twilight

"I was thinking we could tell my parents about us…" -Twilight

"Like… together…" -Twilight

"Hello?" -Twilight

"You there?" -Twilight

"Nevermind. Looks like tonight doesn't work for you, I'll just find another night, ok? When is ok for you?" -Twilight

"I love you," I manage to whisper softly to all the sweet messages she had sent me. She wanted me to meet her parents. Twilight wanted us to be recognized by her folks. She was so sweet. I smiled to myself and sighed happily, a final tear managed to squeeze its way out of my body. I stood up and held my phone to my chest as I opened my bedroom door and skipped downstairs to dinner.


	31. Chapter 31- Rainbow Dash's Response

**I'm so sorry about that last chapter being such a downer. I've heard that characters are like geods- to see what they're made of, you have to break 'em first. **

-Rainbow Dash's Response-

"Ya no dat gurl u hang wit? Da 1 dyke" I stared at the screen of my phone while I sat in bed, my backpack and its contents spilled across my bedroom floor. I scratched my head and sighed, Lightning Dust was known to be a little over the top sometimes, and often rather rude. But still, I was a little shocked to see the message she texted me this morning. She had gossip about one of my friends, she said "dyke" so she knows about their relationship. It's probably either AJ or Rarity, although Pinkie and Twilight couldn't be ruled out. The fact they were dating wasn't a secret like my relationship with Flutter Shy. But they weren't exactly outgoing about it like AJ and Rarity.

I cracked my knuckles and picked up my phone, tapping out a message that might buy me some time and make it easier to deal with this situation. At least I could try to find out who she was talking about. "Huh?" Was all I sent to Lightning Dust.

I didn't have very long to wait as I quickly got a response back from my teammate: "Da gurl wit da prpl hair. Waserface."

"Rarity?" I sent. It did make sense, she was very popular so many people knew her deal with Apple Jack and there was bound to be plenty of gossip concerning her. I wonder what it is? Should I tell Rarity when I find out? If so, does she already know?

"Nah, the smart 1" a subtle jab to Rarity's intelligence that I'll let slide for now in the state of circumstances. That means Twilight.

"Twilight Sparkle?" I asked. This time, I was a little more confused, how could Twilight have any kind of gossip about her? She didn't do anything but study! Even in her free time she decided to keep her nose in a book instead of exploring music with the rest of us. Maybe it's that? Or maybe Lightning Dust just needs to confirm Twilight's relationship with Pinkie? I dunno.

"I heer she brakin up Trix n Flash." What? That couldn't be right. Trixie and Flash Sentry had been going out since the dance, right? It's been a while since then, so obviously they were getting kinda close. But seriously, how did Twilight Sparkle factor into that? It wasn't a secret before the dance that Twilight and Flash had a thing for each other. But neither of them did anything about it. So then Flash and Trixie started and the rest is history.

So what happened? "Again: huh?" I respond. It had just the right amount of sass that it didn't seem different from my normal texting. I was glad that we were, otherwise Lightning Dust would pick up on my pauses to think and the worried and confused look on my face. My phone buzzed as I received Lightning's reply.

"Stry gos dat Trixs pissd bc Twi keeps rekin her dates wit Flash. She sayz Flash cant stp thinkin bout her whenvr he c her n u guys keep shwin up at da date spots." Oh, so that was it. The gossip and the drama. So Lightning Dust had known about Twilight and Pinkie, so shouldn't she know that Trixie has no grounds for worry? And since when is Lightning Dust friends with Trixie? One was an egghead, the other was an athlete. The only thing they shared in common was their desire to show off in front of everyone.

"K thanx, ill tel Twilite Trix has beef" I sent to Lightning Dust. Without missing a beat, or waiting for her reply I texted Twilight Sparkle and told her about the rumor and its grounds. I yawned and glanced at the clock, I hadn't been sleeping well throughout the nights and it was starting to throw off my sleep schedule.

I set my phone on silent, done with drama for the night. I sent a quick good night to Flutter Shy because she appreciates that kind of stuff before I payed down, still fully dressed, and tried to catch some shut eye.

My dreams weren't very restful and caused me to kick in my sleep and thrash around, some indescribable actions going on inside my head translating into panic for my unconscious body. I sat up in the night, panting and covered in a light sweat. I grabbed my phone and squinted through the glaring light at the time. I hadn't slept for very long, a few hours or so. Somehow I managed to wake up even more tired than when I fell asleep, but the residue from my nightmare stayed on my neck and kept me from laying my head down.

I ignored the texts except for Flutter Shy's reply. I read it over and over again even though it was very short: "Good night Rainbow, sweet dreams, I'll see you in the morning."

She was so sweet, I fumbled as I typed out a new text, hesitatingly only briefly as I worried she might be asleep already. I shook my head and pressed send. My message going to her phone. I could picture her reading it: "I didn't have sweet dreams…" she would instantly worry or something. I kind of regret it, but once I saw her response, I felt relieved.

"That's not good," she said, "You don't seem the kind to count sheep but you could try thinking about listening to one of Twilight's lectures." I smiled a little bit, her humor wasn't as great as Pinkie's or mine, but she had to get points for trying.

"Or go dress shopping with Rarity."

"Or read Granny Smith's scrapbook."

"Or sleep with you." That last one came out wrong. I only realized it after I had hit send. I bit my lip and stared at my fingers on the screen, how could I explain that? I was really just trying to think of anything that was boring that Flutter Shy couldn't make fun. It was difficult so I settled on the most boring thing imaginable.

To my surprise her reply came rather quickly, sooner than I could explain myself with another text "If it would help you sleep through the night, I wouldn't mind." I blushed, I could sense Flutter Shy at her house, probably so embarrassed she was hiding her face in a pillow and worried about what I would say back, just like how I felt a few seconds ago.

"I'll have to take you up on that offer some time," I promised, adding in a winky face, "But for now, I'll try those other methods first. Thank you so much. Good night."

"Good night." I sighed and closed my phone, placing it on my bedside table with a sigh and a smile, I could sleep through the night tonight, I just know it. I had to remember to tell Flutter Shy how much I love her in the morning. In person, who says that over text?

**There! I hope that this makes up for the darkness of the last chapter, a little lighthearted stuff and a few more answers for you. Hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to let me know! Also, sorry about all the awful text talk.**


	32. Chapter 32- Vacation Preparation

-Vacation Preperation-

The excitement going around Canterlot High School was palpable, and with it came a carefree air among the students. Because winter vacation was coming up rather soon, several students were ignoring some homework assignments, or catching a few extra minutes of idle sleep and coming in late. Twilight found herself anxious, rather than relaxed the Friday before break, however, because she had a biology test that day. Rarity was also worried about the upcoming time off, wondering if or how she would be able to break away from her stalker in the shadows, with Apple Jack's help, the two of them had decided on a way to have fun over the break and get away from the city and any lingering problems. This included the fiasco with Trixie, Flash, and Twilight that was circulating the school. With the lack of sleep Rainbow Dash was getting, and how Pinkie Pie seemed to be picking up extra energy for the break, the only calm member of the band was Flutter Shy.

Twilight hadn't made it to band practice, she was taking extra time after school to double check all of her work and answers on the exam, trying to keep her GPA up despite everyone else's lacking at this point. With the nervous energy of most of the Rainbooms, they had subconsciously picked up their tempo and finished practice rather early. With nothing else to work on, the girls began to pack up their instruments for the winter, a few to be brought home with them, the drums tucked safely in a corner, too bulky to move easily. Rarity moved to the piano and sat on it, Apple Jack standing next to her and leaning back against the black wood. Rarity moved her girlfriend's hat out of the way and began to braid her hair nervously.

"You wanna tell 'em or should I?" Apple Jack asked quietly, glancing up towards Rarity.

"I… think we ought to wait for Twilight, don't you?" She replied, grinning through tight lips.

Flutter Shy and Rainbow Dash were sitting in the risers typically used for the choir, empty for now. They tried to sit a little further apart than was necessary, nobody knew they had started to be together more and more, and they had decided to keep it that way until Flutter Shy andRainbow Dash were ready to divulge their secret. Even from their friends.

"I keep having this recurring nightmare, but whenever I wake up, the details just… poof." Rainbow complained, frowning at her lack of memory of her problem.

"Well… that must be frustrating, maybe you should keep some kind of note book next to your bed. Then, when you wake up, write down anything you remember and maybe that'll help…" Flutter Shy offered.

"I dunno…"

Pinkie Pie spun around in the chair kept behind the drums. It was often blocked from view but Pinkie loved it, the way she could spin around and adjust the height to any point. The padded butt was formed to her rear because of how long she stayed in it and it was extraordinarily comfortable. Her position was right between the two groups but between their whispers and the slight squeak of the chair as it spun, she couldn't make out what anyone was saying. They obviously weren't talking to her, so she turned her thoughts back to Twilight Sparkle who was probably finishing the bio exam any time now and would come through those doors and giver her a big hug an' a kiss an' they could ride off into the sunset an' an'…!

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting!" Twilight exclaimed, turning around from the door, about to continue her sentence before getting cut off by Pinkie glomping on to her.

"Twily!" Pinkie shouted happily, nuzzling into her girlfriend, "You're free! You're free! Now vacation really begins!"

"Ahem!" Came the small cough from the piano, Rarity holding her head high for attention, back rigid indicating she had an announcement to make, "Speaking of which, my family has a ski cabin up in the mountains. We extend an invitation unto y'all." Rarity came to a find fuop op and cleared her voice as Apple Jack tried to hide her snickers, "We extend an invitation to you all to come with me to the cabin for a few days over vacation so we can spend some quality time together and have fun away from the city!"

"I already accepted," Apple Jack provided, "You're going to have to ask your parents about it, it'll only be a few days in the hills, the skis are up there if we wanna go skiing, there will be a ranger to check in with us if anything goes wrong, but otherwise it's just the six of us. There are only three bedrooms so some will have to double up, or somebody could sleep on the couch or whatever."

Everyone agreed that it seemed like a great idea to go. Four phone calls later, a little explaining, and it turned out that everyone was able to make it to the cabin.

"Thanks for the invitation, Rrity, some fresh air on the slopes might be just what I need," Rainbow Dash said with a grin, the bags under her eyes almost seemed to disappear.

"I'm sure we'll have lots of fun," Flutter Shy said with a nod and a smile.

Pinkie Pie gasped loudly and smacked her cheek "I can make hot cocoa everyday!" She shouted.

"Pinkie…" Twilight said, rubbing her eyes, "You already make hot cocoa every day. You bring me a cup in the morning to keep me warm."

A collective "aww" resounded in the band room and soon enough everybody was discussing the trip, checking logistics, planning what to bring, how to get there, etc. As time passed, the group grabbed their things and made their way out of the building, heading their separate ways for now, planning to meet up at the bus station the next day to ride to the ski cabin.


	33. Chapter 33- Cabin Crashing

**I tried to keep this one a little calm and peaceful, but wanted to keep a little bit o plot and drama going, how do you think I did?**

-Cabin Crashing-

The bus ride up to the small ski village was long and arduous, it was almost night by the time the six friends managed to get inside and drop their bags in the large foyer of the cabin. They gazed around, taking in the view of the high vaulted ceiling, the wrap around balcony of the second floor, and the decor which had a strange fascination with antlers. Near the front door was a fireplace that took up much of the wall, a couch opposite it with a thick rug between them. Completing the square were two armchairs separated by an end table with a lamp, and a love seat on the side closest to the door. Further into the house was a large wooden table, big enough to sit twice their number, lit by the chandelier hanging above it. The door to the kitchen was beyond that, and from thei vantage point, not much of the spacious area could be seen, although it's bright tiles and efficient appliances did juxtapose it from the rest of the rustic appeal. On the second floor there were doors leading in and out of several rooms, mostly storage or baths, a rec room was up there as well, according to Rarity.

Rainbow Dash broke the awed silence with a low whistle, "Does your family have anything that's small?" She asked rhetorically.

"Not really." Came Rarity's reply. She shrugged and picked up two of her bags, leaving a duffel and suitcase at her feet, "AJ, dear, would you grab those things and bring them up to our room?"

"Our room?" Apple Jack asked, quirking an eyebrow and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I did say that we only had three bed rooms that could be used, right? We'll have to share." Rarity explained, stopping in front of the staircase that led up.

Apple Jack's cheeks lit a small reddish color and she cleared her throat "I understand that, but don't you think it's a little…" she searched for the proper word, "Inappropriate for us to share a room?"

"Why?" Teilight asked, grabbing her duffel in one hand, Pinkie Pie's in the other, "It shouldn't be very different from a sleepover. Except this time, we don't have to sleep on the floor," Twilight explained with a grin.

Flutter Shy was trying to stay out of the conversation, but when she saw Twilight grab ahold of Pinkie Pie, she couldn't help but realize that Rainbow Dash and herself would have to share the last room when Apple Jack gave in. Flutter Shy was both happy and terrified at the prospect. She had taken a long time to think about what Vice Principal Luna had told her before the dance, and after sorting through her thoughts and feelings, Flutter Shy had figured that she did have some seriously strong feelings of affection towards Rainbow Dash. And they had mentioned sleeping together. But that was just a joke, right? Some harmless flirting? Surely, Rainbow would never try anything that serious so soon in a place where all their friends could find them…

"Looks like we're together again, eh Flutter Shy?" Rainbow Dash said loudly, putting an arm around the girl's shoulders, eliciting a jump and yelp of fright.

"Sorry Flutter Shy!" Twikight called apologetically from a doorway on the second floor. Pinkie was already inside unpacking by throwing everything she had brought with her around everywhere.

It wasn't until she saw the tiny orange pill bottle that she calmed down. Pinkie had always kept them hidden during the sleepovers they had, tucked between her mattress and box spring so nobody could find it. Pinkie had forgotten about her little secret until now. How was she supposed to keep Twilight from asking her about it? Pinkie couldn't bring herself to tell Twilight, not if she asked, and certainly not if she didn't. Twilight turned in the doorway so she could unpack too. Pinkie reacted quickly and stuffed the pills deeper into the bag, underneath a pile of clothes out of sight, mentally making a note as t where they were and reminding herself to get up early tomorrow and put them somewhere better.

Apple Jack dumped the rest of Rarity's bags on the bed along with her own bag of clothes and toiletries. "You bring everything with you?" AJ teased.

"All but the kitchen sink~" Rarity hummed back, repeating a phrase she had heard Granny Smith use on multiple occasions.

"You know you're cute when you try to act country, right?" Apple Jack nudged Rarity so she fell over on to the bed.

Rarity smiled happily and took ahold of Apple Jack's hands, pulling her down so they both sprawled on te bed, knocking the bags to the floor, some of Rarity's clothes falling on to the floor and spreading out in a large mess.

"Should we pick that up?" Apple Jack suggested, not Ben glancing at the mess.

"I don't think that's necessary, do you?" Rarity smirked up at her girlfriend.

The two smiled and pressed their lips together, happy to have some alone time. Each couple got their own room and vowed not to get into any late night shenanigans (much to the joking protest of Pinkie Pie). And they huddled in the living room together as the light faded to night and they sat before the fire, enjoying each other's company quietly.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight were both reading, Dash sprawled on the couch, Twilight with her back to its legs. Rarity was currently painting Twilight's toes from the floor. Flutter Shy was staring into the fire and day dreamed as her head drooped and her eyelids began to get heavy. Pinkie Pie and Apple Jack were sitting in th two armchairs and we're playing game after game of tic-tac-toe, many of which ended in a draw.

Eventually Rainbow Dash yawned and checked her watch before sitting up and announcing she was going to bed, knowing full well that she would need extra time to fall asleep. Flutter Shy stood and accompanied her to their room, both leaning on the other for support as they were both very tired, despite their usual sleep schedule keeping them up well past midnight.

"I wonder what's gotten into them…" Twilight pondered absentmindedly as she watched the girls ascend the stairs.

"I wonder if they're dating," Pinkie Pie said with a happy little smile on her face, "But since Rainbow Dash is all confused and Flutter Shy is awful at expressing herself, they take it super slow and never tell anybody!" She guessed with an air of happiness.

At this point in their friendship, the other girls knew that when Pinkie made a ridiculously specific assumption, she was often right. The three other girls sighed and rolled their eyes before they too went off to bed.

The house was quiet for a brief period and nothing could be heard. Then, a soft hoot of an owl broke the silence, not heard by any of the tranquil girls sleeping soundly inside the large cabin in the woods.


	34. Chapter 34- The Plan

-The Plan-

"Operation Befriend Lightning Wolf Ove The Winter Break is go!" Apple Bloom shouted as she dropped a large sheet of paper on top of the other Crusaders' schoolwork. Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell were sitting next to the little table with their books and papers spread out between them, showing each other answers and helping in each other's work. The only one who wasn't focused on the work was Apple Bloom. Instead, she had been cooking up a scheme worthy of Pinkie Pie on the poster board she now lay before the other two girls.

"What's this?" Sweetie Bell asked, nudging at the edge of the poster.

"It's the blueprint to my master plan!" Apple Bloom said, striking a dramatic pose before slapping her hand down on the center of her little project "With this, we can make sure that Lightning Wolf becomes a Crusader, and doesn't fall victim to the treachery of our foes!"

"Who the heck taught you the word 'foe'?" Scootaloo asked, trying to shove the design away so she could finish her math.

"That's not important! What's important is that this takes place right away! Studying can wait! We have to save Wolf from the clutches of Diamond Tiara!"

"Dude, a) we don't know the guy, b) he isn't in trouble or anything, and c) why are you using so many fancy words? 'Clutches', 'foes', seriously, he's just a new student." Scootaloo shrugged and leaned her cheek into her hand, glaring up at Apple Bloom indignantly.

Sweetie Bell sighed, she often found that she was the only person in the Crusaders who had any sense at all. But they both made good points. Scootaloo was right in saying that this shouldn't be so distracting for Apple Bloom, and Apple Bloom was right in saying that they didn't need another person on the bullies' team. As the other two glared at each other, Sweetie took a chance to examine Apple Bloom's plan.

50 gallons of honey, four poodles, a chalkboard, the back left hubcap of a car, Ms. Cherilee, and the keys to the zoo were all necessary components to this plan. Sweetie sighed and stood up, getting the attention of the other two. "Apple Bloom, you aren't gunna let this go, are you?"

"No way!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Fine. But we should at least finish our homework. And come up with a better plan than this." Sweetie Bell said, indicating the poster board on the table.

With a nod of consensus, the girls got to work and in no time at all they were sitting on the porch to their tree house with Apple Bloom's idea book open between the three of them, writing down everything they said. Lines and circles connected several things, diagrams on the margins and a few things crossed or scribbled out. Each of te girls' handwriting could be found in this book and it kept a detailed record of all their pranks and schemes. If Principal Luna were to find this book, it would have meant a mark on their permanent records that would make any college scream.

Finally, the girls sat back and smiled down at their handiwork, a well-constructed ruse sitting between the three of them, soon to take effect and save their soon to be friend from the grasp of bullies.

"So, next time we see him, we'll start off with phase one, right?" Scootaloo said, finger on the circle that contained the relevant information.

"Then we better get started," Apple Bloom said, pointing over the other two girls' shoulder, the figure of Lightning Wolf slowly making his way through the wooded trail towards the tree house.

"Girls, let's go make a friend." Sweetie said, a smirk creeping across her face.

Lightning Wolf was slowly trudging through the snow on the path, he had heard that there was an arcade somewhere in this town, and he would find it if it was the last thing he did. Some girl who sat next to him said that it could be found on the west side of town, just past the sign for Sweet Apple Acres, but so far, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of anything that looked like a sign, much less an arcade. Was he even going west?

"Hey you!" He heard call from above him. Wolf glanced up, not expecting to see anything, but there she was, Sweetie Bell, she sat next to him in Ms. Cherilee's class. She seemed nice enough, she always sat up straight and he couldn't remember hearing her ever using a contraction, so he naturally thought of her as slightly preppy.

"Whatcha doing up there?" He called up, shielding his eyes from the sun to get a better look at Sweetie Bell. She was standing in what appeared to be a club house. There was a banner beneath her that read "The Crusaders!" In big lettering.

"We were just hanging out, want to come up?" She asked nicely. Wait, we? We're there other people up there, or did Sweetie use the royal "we"? It wouldn't be the weirdest thing someone had done in this town.

A rope ladder was tossed off the porch and fell just high enough for Wolf to climb up. He shrugged, maybe the girls could help him find the arcade. Sweetie was cute enough and she seemed to live up to her name. So he climbed up on to the porch beside Sweetie Bell and gave her a smile, "Sweetie Bell, right?" He asked.

"Yup!" She said with a smile and a nod, then, gesturing to two other girls who shared the porch with them, "This is Scootaloo and Apple Bloom."

Scootaloo gave a half-hearted wave, he couldn't remember seeing her around, though he couldn't think why. Not many people had such sloppy hair or wore a sweatshirt like that. Apple Bloom, upon first impression seemed really shy. She blushed when her name was said and was preoccupied with looking at her foot as it traced the whorls of the wood.

"So, what are you guys doing up here?" Wolf asked.

"We have a club, kinda. It's called the Crusaders, if you could read the sign," Scootaloo said sarcastically, crossing her arms in front of her chest. If she wasn't s small, she would almost be intimidating.

"Scoots!" Apple Bloom whined, pushing her friend with indignation, "We said we would be hospitable!"

"Seriously, Bloom, why are you using such big words? It isn't like you!" Scootaloo shouted. They were very animated as they argued, bouncing back and forth between the two of them with much fervor.

"Sorry about those two, they do this a lot. Well, not the rude part, just the arguments…" Sweetie Bell smiled sheepishly and chuckled nervously, "I some times wish there was another sane person in this group."

"What's the criteria for membership?" Wolf asked, causing Apple Bloom and Scootaloo to stop in their tracks and slowly turn to listen.

"I… don't think we ever figured that out…" Sweetie said, unsure, she turned to the others and quirked her head, silently asking for assistance.

The others shrugged themselves, frowning, not sure what to do at this point. "Well, when you do know, tell me. I could use some people to hang out with now that I moved here. Speaking of which, I heard there was an arcade on this side of town? Past Sweet Apple Acres?"

"I live there," Apple Bloom burst out, "I mean, you're going in te wrong direction. For both the orchard and the arcade. You're on the east side of town, the orchard is past Flim Flam's Antiques on the west side. Te arcade is in center, right next door to the antique shop." Apple Bloom provided helpfully and quickly. She blushed again and scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

Wolf groaned and walked back to the ladder "Well, thanks for the directions, Apple Bloom. I'll see you Crusaders around sometime, eh?"

He went back down and hit the ground, heading back the way he had came, cursing Diamond Tiara for the awful directions.

"That was great!" Apple Bloom shouted, jumping up and down happily.

"I wonder who tried to get him so lost? Putting together all those weird directions for him?" Scootaloo asked, quirking an eyebrow.


	35. Chapter 35- Vinyl Scratch's Morning

**So, because of this musical I'm in, I'm going to be really, really busy this week and have no time to write or anything for you guys. Really sorry about that. So, instead of getting your hopes up, I'll be doing what I did last time I took a hiatus and give you guys something to chew on with Vinyl and Octavia. Enjoy!**

-Vinyl Scratch's Day-

I groaned and slowly sat up, the television was still on, but my gamestation had turned itself off from being idle too long. It was vacation, why was I up at… I checked my watch… 8:30 in the morning? I sighed and turned to what had awoken me, my phone was buzzing atop my chair, playing a heavy bass line over and over again. I didn't have an alarm set for this time, even if it was a school day. I rolled my eyes and put on my sunglasses so the glare from the screen didn't kill my eyes.

"Wake up sweetie, I want to hang out with you today!" It was from Octavia. She had a habit of sending several texts in a row the first few times to make sure my phone buzzed enough to catch my attention. Every other letter of this one was another text, that's why my phone was going off so much.

"What? No good morning?" I send her, smirking to myself. I use a toe to turn off my tv before standing up and looking around. I grab a pair of sweats and pull them up my body, the legs were a little long and covered my feet, which was good given how drafty mornings could be in the winter.

"I said wake up didn't I?" She replied. This time it was every word that was sent as a new message. I made my way towards the kitchen for breakfast. There was a note on the fridge that reminded me where my parents would be today if there was an emergency, there never was.

"When and where?" I asked, maybe I should just call her. It would take a lot less time than texting back and forth, but it seemed like it would be too short to warrant a phone call. I flopped on to the couch in the living room and glanced at the surround sound speakers that Dad had hooked up a few years back. They started to cut out with too much bass so I've been meaning to fix them.

"My house. 9 o'clock" I frowned and re-read the message to make sure. I even took off my glasses and squinted at it, sighing as I resigned myself to date. I told her I'd be right there and got up, going to get dressed and grab my headphones.

The hour came and I pulled up a few blocks away in front of Octavia's house. My van's speakers thumping heavy beats as I bobbed my head to the music. Octavia's house was really fancy, in a different way from mine. My house was modern and filled with electronics and cables. Octavia's was a Victorian mansion (not technically but it looked like one) and had a door knocker in the shape of a violin. Or a cello. All the string instruments looked the same to me.

I got out and stuffed my hands in the pockets of my sweatshirt, hurrying to get to her door. I'd been to her house so many times as a kid, I let myself in using the spare key kept behind the flower pot on her front steps. "Hello?" I called up the stairs towards Octavia's room. The car wasn't in the drive way so her parents probably weren't home. Of course, she might have left too, but why would she invite me if she wasn't here?

It took me a second to realize that I couldn't hear anything because my music was playing. I had forgotten that I was wearing my headphones, I didn't even remember turning on my music. I turned it off and removed my headphones, looking up just in time to see Octavia coming down the stairs wearing a nightgown. I could feel myself flush as she came down, she looked adorable.

"You don't need to shout, you know," she complained, putting a hand on her hip and glancing up and down, "You really came here wearing that?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

I pursed my lips and puffed my cheeks in indignation "You're still in your pajamas and you don't even know what I'm wearing underneath this sweatshirt," I countered, squatting down to untie my shoes. Her family hates tracking mud into the house, I learned this the hard way. Many times.

"Yes, but I look good in this," Octavia teased, curtsying on the top step. I could feel myself flush as my eyes were drawn up to her. She was right, for such a bland piece of fabric, she did look amazing. I took off my sweatshirt and hung it on the banister.

"So why did you call me over, babe?" I asked, marching up the stairs. I was wearing a band t shirt from an old concert that I went to.

"I thought we could watch a movie and have a nice relaxing day alone…" she cooed in my ear, grabbing ahold of my wrists. I smiled slightly and kissed her cheek.

"A relaxing day would've let me sleep later…" I complain, letting her pull me along into her room. This wasn't the first time I'd been in there. In fact, this wouldn't even be the first time we kissed in here. It was, however, the first time we were in here as a couple.

"Nonsense, we need all the time we can get if we want to watch the whole series," she insisted, heading for her laptop and sliding a DVD into the disc tray, waiting a second while it loaded up. I groaned, I was gunna be here all day. Oh well, at least I get to spend it with her.

**Short one this time, I'm tired and can't concentrate. Sorry. Anyway, as always, review and stuff.**


	36. Chapter 36- Manic Mornings

**I'm back baby!**

-Manic Mornings-

Pinkie Pie woke up early, way too early for vacation. She looked at what was snuggled up against her back, thinking that Maude might have climbed in to bed with her. When she saw Twilight Sparkle there, her face buried in Pinkie's hair, Pinkie remembered what was happening and why she had forced herself out of her dream. She could recall bits and pieces of it. Something about three teenagers from out of town…?

Whatever. That wasn't important. What was important was the reason she woke up so early. Her pills had to be stashed somewhere other than a pile of clothes. Pinkie slinked out from beneath the covers of the bed and tip toes to her bag on the floor. There she slipped out the orange pill bottle and shook out her daily prescription, popping them into her mouth and dry swallowing them. She knew she had to take them before she forgot, otherwise nobody would have fun this vacation.

Pinkie grabbed a change of clothes to explain her disappearance of Twilight were to ask, and made headway for the bathroom. Before she could even get to the knob, it was turned from the other side and out came Apple Jack, pulling her hat down on her hair. AJ's sudden exit surprised Pinkie and they bumped into each other, making everything in both girls' hands fly into the air and fall on the floor with a distinct…

Rattle? Why would a bunch of Pinkie's clothes and Apple Jack's pajamas rattle? "Sorry about that, Pinkie, didn't think you'd be up this early," Apple Jack said, scooping up everything she could reach, a bundle of pink clothes along with her own onesie.

"Uh, haha, that's ok AJ. Don't worry about it!" Pinkie said, reaching to grab the bundle of clothes out of Apple Jack's hands.

"Woah, hang on, lemme grab my pajamas," Apple Jack said, trying to hold on to the things in her arms so that she didn't drop it again and have to pick everything up. There was that rattling again, what could it be?

"Just… gimme…" Pinkie muttered, grabbing two fistfuls of cloth and pulling. The two girls' strong grips pulled back and forth on the objects as they moved between the two of them, quiet grunting and a soft rattling coming from the scuffle.

Suddenly, Apple Jack managed to get ahold of her pajamas and release te rest of Pinkie's attire. With a final tug, Pinkie Pie fell on to her rear, something dropping from the pile and landing on the floor, rolling to Apple Jack's feet, it appeared to be an orange plastic cylinder, filled with something… "That's what the rattling was!" Apple Jack said, stopping over to pick up the bottle of pills. She peered at the label just before Pinkie snatched them out of her hands. "Prozac? What's that?" Apple Jack asked curiously.

"Nothing important!" Pinkie insisted, smiling widely, even for her. She stepped into the bathroom and shut the door, the sound of a clicking lock could be heard and Apple Jack shrugged, leaving Pinkie to her own devices.

"If you insist…" Apple Jack offered as parting words.

"I do!" Pinkie cried out from inside the bathroom. She bit her lip and gazed around the room, trying to find a good place to stash her secret. Ooh, but what did it matter now? All Apple Jack had to do was bring it up to Twilight, she would Google it and then her secret was out! Twilight would be pissed if she had to find out like that… What should she do? Pinkie sat on the toilet seat and put her head into her hands, she felt like Flutter Shy.

Flutter Shy had managed to help keep Rainbow Dash asleep throughout the night. At least, she thought so. When she woke up, Rainbow Dash was still sleeping soundly, and neither had been woken up by kicking or crying through nightmares. So that was good. In fact, Rainbow looked so peaceful while she was asleep that Flutter Shy couldn't bear waking her up, so Flutter Shy tried to stay as still as she could while still moving to a comfortable position. Eventually, Rainbow Dash had moved her head on to Flutter Shy's lap and sighed softly in her deep slumber. It wasn't until there was a knock on their door that Rainbow Dash woke up.

"Whozit?" Dash asked, sitting up abruptly enough to scare Flutter Shy off the bed, making her bump her head on the floor.

"It's Twilight, you guys are the last to get up, we're having breakfast if you want any."

"Be out inna minute!" Rainbow Dash called out, blinking blearily and yawning, she was happy that she got more sleep, but she didn't have to deal with any nightmares last night.

Rainbow Dash got up with a grumble and pulled off her shirt, not minding Flutter Shy laying on the floor behind her. Dash turned when she heard a squeak and saw a blushing Flutter Shy, trying to cover her face with the blanket.

"What? All six of us have seen each other naked before, it's not very surprising…"

"It's um… different now…" Flutter Shy explained, her voice muffled by the thick blanket. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and changed quickly, heading for the door.

"I'll be in th dining room, nobody will bother you so change in here if you want," she offered, closing the door behind her and letting Flutter Shy do her thing. A small feeling was creeping up inside of Rainbow Dash but she shook it off, she wasn't forgetting anything. At least, she didn't think so...

**Ok, so some of you might have noticed that this story doesn't have any cover art, so I figured, this fandom has some of the coolest and best artists out there, why not ask them for help? So, like the OCs, I was hoping that somebody out there would mind sharing some of their art with me, if they'd like, I'd happily honor you in the Author's Notes and I'd never take credit for your work, I just hope that something eye-catching would look more professional and get some more people to read my work. **


	37. Chapter 37- Conflict

**A quick warning, I won't be updating Friday, Saturday, and maybe Sunday because I'll be out of town those nights. I'll make sure to get you guys an appropriate Vinyl/Octavia chapter before I go though, as is tradition!**

-Conflict-

Rarity was surprisingly awful in the kitchen. Twilight wasn't much better, but at least she tried to follow a recipe. If she weren't so worried about the chemical reactions going on inside the baking, she might have actually made a decent breakfast for everyone. Unfortunately, only Pinkie was good in the kitchen. Apple Jack knew her way around and Flutter Shy wasn't half bad, but neither could catch up to her years spent living in a restaurant. That's why Twilight was relieved to see her girlfriend finally bounce through the door to the fancy kitchen.

"What the heck?!" Pinkie screeched, jumping into the air and waving her arms around, Twilight couldn't blame her, if Rarity would open her eyes, she would probably faint at the sight of her kitchen like this.

"Heheh… sorry… We were gunna make everyone something to eat, but we couldn't…" Twilight said bash fully, blushing and scratching the back of her head as she glanced around the messy room. The only spotless thing was now Pinkie Pie, and her bright glowing radiance seemed to stand out even more so than usual.

"Are you alright?" Pinkie shouted, rushing to Twilight and quickly checking her for burns or cuts that might have appeared beneath the stains of indecipherable origin. "You're not hurt are you?" Pinkie asked, clutching Twilight's cheeks in her hands.

"Chill Pinkie, I'm fine," Twilight said, gently pulling away Pinkie's hands and holding them between the two girls. "I'm just an awful cook. I was trying to follow this recipe…"

Pinkie grabbed the note from Twilight's hand and glanced down it, even with Twilight's tendency for meticulous notes, her handwriting was still atrocious and hard to read. Pinkie scratched the top of her head and decided to decipher the title first. After a few puzzling seconds Pinkie understood and nodded, taking a quick glance around the room she could see almost exactly where things had gone wrong and how.

"Is it over?" Rarity asked from a corner, frightened to see the chaos that had come to her gorgeous cabin.

"Uh, let's wait in the dining room, Rarity…" Twilight said, grabbing Rarity's arms and guiding her outside, leaving Pinkie to clean up the mess. Twilight felt bad, almost as if she were taking advantage of Pinkie, but she had to fix Rarity first, otherwise they'd both be in the way.

Apple Jack was idly flipping through a book Twilight had left on the table, it was a psychology textbook. Twilight was taking a course on it in the coming semester and had wanted to take some notes before she started the class.

"Morning AJ," Twilight said, pulling a seat out for Rarity who slowly uncovered her eyes, breathing a sigh of relief to see the untarnished part of the house.

"Is everything ok in there?" Apple Jack asked, standing up briefly to glance through the closing door at Pinkie Pie tying back her wild hair.

"Nothing Pinkie can't handle. Where are the others?"

Apple Jack jabbed a thumb over her shoulder "Still asleep, far as I can tell. How on earth could those two ever get to school on time, let alone get there as early as they do?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure Rainbow would hate to miss out on breakfast. I'll go wake them up, see if you can't help Pinkie, ok?"

"Sure thing, sugar cube."

And with that, the two went their separate ways, taking on their own personal task to get done.

"Pinkie Pie…" Apple Jack said as she closed the kitchen door behind herself. Rarity probably couldn't hear them through the thick oaken walls or over Pinkie's hustle to fix up a nice breakfast for everyone. "What happened this morning?"

"Hm?" Pinkie asked dismissively over her shoulder, "Oh, that! I was just changing in the bathroom! I didn't want to wake up Twilight. Why were you up so early?" She was trying to dodge the subject that so obviously loomed between them.

"No. Pinkie, I meant those pills of yours. The Prozac. What is that? Why am I just finding out about it now?" Apple Jack said seriously, stepping forward and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh, th-those are nothing!" Pinkie insisted, faking a tight-lipped smile as she hummed rather loudly, stirring vigorously.

"Yes they are. We both know you're lying, and you know how much I hate to hear a lie, Pinkie." Pinkie Pie was humming louder and stirring more, trying to tune out the conflict, Apple Jack raised her voice, trying not to be too loud, "Pinkie, I want some answers, and you're gunna tell me!"

"I can't hear yoooooouuuuu…~" Pinkie hummed, her mixing becoming vigorous and her humming almost a constant drill of sound coming from between her tight lips.

"Pinkie. Put the bowl down." More humming, the stirring continued, "Pinkie, the mix will be too thin!" Pinkie ignored her friend, trying to ignore everything going on, tuning out the conflict, "Pinkie, Dammit! Listen to me!" Apple Jack pounded her fist on the table and this finally snapped the tension.

That second seemed to pause for Apple Jack. She could tell she had been too loud, she could almost feel the door behind her opening as someone either checked on the yelling or the food preparation. Apple Jack could also see Pinkie slowly flinch at the sound of her voice and saw the bowl slowly slip from between her palms, taking an agonizingly long amount of time to hit the ground and crack open, spilling it's contents on the already messy floor. A forceful "No!" Escaped Pinkie's lips at the same time the sound of the shattered bowl reached AJ's ears.

And just like that, the tension was gone. Everything was back to normal as the door slowly creaked open, a low "Whoah…" originating from Rainbow Dash's mouth in the dining room.

"Pinkie…" Twilight said softly, gently, like she was soothing a wounded animal that might bite at any second.

"Shut up! Just leave me alone!" Pinkie shouted, charging out of the room and pounding up the stairs two at a time, by the time the door slammed shut behind her, everyone had seen her sobbing face and heard her heaving breath.

"Apple Jack!" Rarity shouted indignantly, standing up, hands on her hips and a frown on her face, "What did you say to that poor girl?"

"Nothin'! Honest!" Apple Jack insisted, holding her hands up, "I just wanted her t answer me a question about something from earlier!" There, that was vague enough. Apple Jack had kept Pinkie's secret without actually lying to anyone.

"About what?!" Twilight shouted, grabbing a fistful of Apple Jack's shirt, it would've been intimidating if Apple Jack wasn't taller and stronger than the little bookworm.

Apple Jack dropped her head and fidgeted uncomfortably, "It ain't my place to say…" she said softly.

"The hell do you mean?!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "If it wasn't your place, then you wouldn't have pushed her so goddam much!"

The arguing continued downstairs and Flutter Shy slowly made her way to the wooden door of the room Pinkie shared with Twilight "Are you alright?" Flutter Shy asked, lightly touching the door.

"Go 'way…" came a soft sniffle from inside the door. Flutter Shy sighed and sat down, crossing her legs and leaning her back against the door.

"Are you angry?"

It was a long time before eventually… "Worried…" came the reply through the wood.

"Me too. But not the same as you. Well, I don't know that. That's one of the things I'm worried about. I'm also worried that you're worried. And I know everyone down there is worried about you too, even if they aren't very good at saying so right now…" Flutter Shy paused here and listened to the argument, much quieter now. "Apple Jack won't say what happened between the two of you. Not just now or whatever it was the two of you were arguing about. She may be honest, but she won't say anything that might upset you. Apple Jack is a good friend…"

"…I know…" Pinkie said softly.

"You're also a good friend. You're the one who brought us all together. Well, except Dash and me. And Dash and Apple Jack. I guess I already knew Rarity a bit too…" Flutter Shy trailed off and thought for a second, recollecting her thoughts before she trudged on, "That's not the point here. The point is that you're upset, worried about something big that you don't want everyone to worry about. And that's usually what I do. Everyone does their thing: Rainbow is the brave one, Twilight is the smart one, Rarity is the fashionable one, Apple Jack is hard working, you're supposed to be th fun one, and I'm supposed to do all the worrying for us. I'm not trying to say that you should tell me, or that you don't have th right to act like this, I'm saying that you shouldn't bear this alone. Every since we all met we started to divide our roles and share everything with each other so that we became closer together. We're more than just friends, Pinkie Pie…" Flutter Shy sniffled, she hadn't even realized she had started crying, it had been a while since she had started to cry like this, "We're a family, Pinkie. And families share. The good and the bad. Maybe not te secrets, maybe not everything. But they never hold on to all the problems one by one."

"Flutter Shy?" Pinkie asked gently, a click came from the lock and the door slowly creaked open to reveal Pinkie sitting on the other side, her hair was laying limp and covered some of her face, an eye was visible behind the pink bangs, small rivers of tears cutting lines down her face leaked out of it's corner, "I have to tell you something…"

**Dont you just love cliffhangers? Please review guys!**


	38. Chapter 38- Laugh Track

-Laugh Track-

"Flutter Shy… I have to tell you something…" Pinkie Pie mumbled, her hair laying limp and her eyes leaking tears that cut dark paths down her bright cheeks. Flutter Shy nodded and stepped into the room, gently closing the door behind her. Flutter Shy moved to the bed and took a seat at the edge, patting the spot next to her invitingly.

Pinkie slowly stood up and locked the door again, shuffling her feet until she took up residence next to Flutter Shy who gently grasped her and pulled Pinkie into a firm hug, holding Pinkie's head against her shoulder, letting her work her way to the big reveal.

"Flutter Shy, do you promise not to tell anybody?" Pinkie spoke softly into Flutter Shy's shoulder, her voice almost completely muffled.

"If you don't want me to," Flutter Shy responded. Sometimes you couldn't tell someone something yourself and you needed to share that burden. But sometimes you really just needed to say something so that nobody will know except yourself and one other person. That's how Flutter Shy came out to her parents. She had told them both it seperately, making it out to be a secret.

"I've been struggling with depression since middle school…" Pinkie said. Flutter Shy was taken aback, from what she knew of depression, Pinkie certainly didn't show any symptoms she knew about. "I was heavily medicated for a while, but recently the doctors put me on Prozac because it had seemed to develop into manic depression. I don't like the Prozac, Flutter Shy…" throughout the story, Pinkie had slowly started to cry more, her shoulders shaking just as much as her voice, her body trembling in Flutter Shy's arms as she breathed deeply, "I don't know what to do… I hate this feeling, but if I don't take the pill, I go crazy. And if I go back to my old regime, I have to take more pills, and deal with being crazy… I don't know what to do…"

Flutter Shy closed her eyes and thought about what had happened after camp. Her mother had noticed a distinct change in how Flutter Shy acted and, being curious, wanted to know what might have cracked her shell. It wasn't long before her uncle was brought over. He's a psychologist and he said that Flutter Shy might have SAD: social anxiety disorder. That was a big deal to her, learning that it was her brain's fault for making her different from everybody else. Flutter Shy couldn't stop herself, she wanted to know if it could be fixed. Of course, there are no pills, no treatment plans, nothing. Flutter Shy couldn't compare the two plights in anyway except their effects on a person.

Here was Pinkie Pie, the happiest person Flutter Shy knew, with depression and cryin in her arms. And then there was Flutter Shy with the aptly named SAD, leaving her awake often nights, crying at anything she might have done ever. But here they both were, hugging each other, friends. They cared about one another and worried about each other. Now Flutter Shy could understand how Rainbow Dash acted around her.

After Flutter Shy shared her own story with Pinkie, she could swear Pinkie's hair started to curl at the tips again. Her eyes lit up, or was it just the shine of her tears?

It was Pinkie's turn to hold Flutter Shy, they both sat there for a while, hugging and consoling each other, barely a word passed between them, but they finally realized just how close a friendship they had. Pinkie had forgotten that during the whole drama that was going on. As far back as the dance Pinkie had been focused on Twilight and herself.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

It didn't matter who said what first, or who decided it was time to walk outside again. Even thinking back and retelling the story, the girls wouldn't be able to remember the correct order of events. It seemed a blur.

Twilight ran as fast as she could and hugged Pinkie tightly as soon as they left the room, she buried her face in Pinkie's shoulder, half to be close to her, half to hide her tear-stained face. Everyone was assured that they were alright and it was just a few tears. Apple Jack apologized for pushing Pinkie so far over the edge. Rainbow Dash had somehow managed to get a kettle of water boiling while everyone was upset and prepared mugs of cocoa to calm everyone's nerves.

With a respect of privacy, the six girls sat at the table and silently waited for the cocoa to cool. Despite the calm on the surface, there was a sense or tension or urgency that lay beneath them all, a cool dread that loomed overhead like a dark storm cloud.

"Well at least all the drama is out of the way, now," Rarity chimed in hopefully, "I mean, now we can certainly enjoy our time off…" she chuckled lightly and glanced around the table, glancing into everyone's face to be met with a grin expression.

Then, at the end of the table, a light giggle was heard. Slowly, everyone turned their heads to see Pinkie Pie biting her lip and shaking with silent laughter. Another squeak passed her lips as she snorted into her cocoa.

"What's wrong, Pinkie?" Twilight asked, unable to keep a small grin off the corners of her lips despite her concern. Pinkie tried to stifle her laughter again by slapping her hands over her mouth, but the slight peeps of her guffaws eaked out into the otherwise silent room.

Rainbow Dash chortled lightly too, picking up her own cup of chocolate and smiling into the steam.

"I don't get it," Apple Jack said, glancing between the two girls on either side of her as they both started to laugh a little louder. "What's so funny?" She asked, grinning at the two.

The Smiles were contagious and were spreading like wildfire from one to another. Rarity began to break as Apple Jck couldn't help but swing her head back and forth, trying to figure out what the others were laughing at. The sight only made them laugh harder.

Rainbow Dash pounded the table as Pinkie keeled over in her seat, clutching her ribs. Some of Twilight's drink spilled onto the table and made Flutter Shy smirk. Her lips began to tremble as she was almost in tears from holding in te laughter.

Apple Jack looked from the faces of everyone to Twilight's, who happened to glance up from the spill. Once their eyes met, their own barriers broke down and they too were laughing. It wasn't about what was funny, it was that they could still have fun, despite the awkwardness, the secrets, the tension. They were all still friends, and laughter was an important part of that.

It was still early in th day, in fact, the girls hadn't even eaten breakfast. But they didn't mind, the day was already filled with what had happened, and the laughing and kidding to dispel the past incident left everyone relaxed and unwound.

It was another day of calm and peace in that cabin. Which would have been nice, if it didn't mean another day closer to leaving. Going back to Rarity's stalker. And Trixie's vendetta. And Lightning Dust's rudeness. There was something waiting for them back in town that wasn't very friendly. And there were some dreams that still had to come true.


	39. Chapter 39- The Gig

**We broke 10,000 visitors! Go us! Also, as promised, a Vinyl chapter since I'm going out of town tomorrow for a brief while. See you Sunday or Monday.**

-The Gig-

I had a gig to get to. Octavia had offered to help me set up the cables and stuff tonight, she was actually getting rather used to the whole techno thing and I had to admit that classical was growing on me just a bit. It was at a party place, someone was having their birthday, I think. Something was going on there and I was hired as the DJ. My dad had set it up for me since he was busy that night and mom had a party to go to or something. He had said that there was another person, around my age, who would help share the workload with me so that I didn't have to worry so much. I usually didn't care one way or another who I was sharing the stage with, so long as I got to play some music. But tonight was different, I had never met the guy.

I pulled up outside of the big restaurant. It was booked for the night and the place had been cleared out of the tables and chairs so that guests could dance. I had already seen the interior to check out the speakers. At least there were enough this time. At the dance, I had to lug five of my stacks in and out of the gym. It was torture.

I turned off the car and got out with Octavia, throwing open the doors to the back where all the gear was kept. There was much less in there now that I didn't have to stuff Octavia and mine school stuff atop all the wires and mix table. I pulled out the large board and leaned it against my hip as I stacked a few CDs on it while Octavia silently counted out how many cords she had on her arm.

"That's enough," I muttered, glancing at her load. We turned and headed for the front doors. As I was about to face the challenge of opening the door with my hands full, they opened on their own, causing me to step back in surprise. I stepped on Octavia's shoe, she dropped all the cords and started to flail her arms around, trying to regain her balance as I attempted not to break anything.

I glared up at the person who bumped into me. A boy about my age stood there, hands stuffed into th pockets of a forest green hoodie, his black hair slicked underneath a blue baseball cap, a small tuft poking out of the hole. He blinked at te scene before him and then glanced out towards the road, as if expecting someone.

"Hey, watch it next time, buddy," I growled, stepping towards him as Octavia squatted and picked up the wires she had dropped, examining the heads to see if there was any damage.

"Sorry," he muttered absentmindedly, "I'm waiting for the DJ to arrive." There was something in his voice, a subtle accent that I couldn't place.

"I am the DJ!" I proclaim, "That's why I'm carrying all the stuff for it. Are you the host?" I ask, nodding towards the entrance to the restaurant.

Heshook ok his head and pulled a hand out from his pocket, holding it out to me. "I'm Mike," he stated plainly. I sighed and rolled my eyes, although he probably couldn't see it with my glasses on. I brush past him and go into the building, letting Octavia and Mike follow me inside.

"The name's Vinyl Scratch, that's Octavia. She's guna help me set up," I explain. She wasn't sticking around so it wouldn't be necessary to introduce her as my girlfriend. Besides, I just met this guy, I wasn't sure how accepting he'd be of the whole "gay" thing.

"Nice to meet you," Mike said, he gestured for me to follow him and lead me towards a corner where cables crisscrossed along the floor, snaking away towards speakers around the room. Several were connected to a simple turntable set up with much less switches and dials than mine. I dropped mine next to the one there and looked around.

"I was told there would be two DJs?" I ask, taking a cable from Octavia and uncoiling it.

"Yeah, I already set up," Mike said, gesturing to the turntable next to mine. I nodded politely at his modest set up and connected my board to the set up. It took a little while becausMike just kind of watched me run wire and tell Octavia where stuff went. When I was finished, I gave Octavia the keys to the van and walked her outside.

"Will you be alright tonight?" She asked, casually taking my hand in hers. I smiled, she could be so sweet some times.

"I'll be fine, babe. Just don't crash the van, I'll call you when we're finished, alright?"

"You'd better not wake me up," she warned, turning with her nose in the air.

I chuckled and replied "Then you should probably not fall asleep," I tease and wave as she drives out of the lot.

I smiled and went back inside to really talk to Mike for the first time as we started to make a play list for the night. He had a surprisingly good taste in music. I found out that he was from Scotland and that he taught himself how to mix. I told him that my parents were both sound engineers and stuff so this kinda ran in the family. At the mention of parents, Mike got really quiet. I didn't pay much attention to it at the time because I had more important things to do at the moment. The gig was supposed to start in a half hour and we still had plenty of songs to choose.

It turned out that we had to take suggestions and we had to make up a few selections on the spot, but overall it went well. Afterwards, while many were cleaning up, Mike and I talked to the guy who hired us and made sure he was sending out paychecks.

Mike seemed like a pretty cool guy, he managed to make me laugh with this cooky thing he did with his eyes while we were cleaning up our tangled mess of sound stuff.

Eventually the night was getting late and Mike had to leave. I called Octavia, thank god I got her before she fell asleep. If I hadn't, I'd have been stranded and she would be angry in the morning. She was still bound to be cranky about something, but I doubt it was going to be about me. Besides, Octavia is adorable when she pouts.

She picked me up and we loaded the van. I drove her home and gave her a kiss good night before heading for my own house and my own bed.

**I'm sorry if this one seemed short, I was pretty tired halfway through writing this. But it did give me an idea for a new thing I could do. I was thinking that someone PMs me a couple and I'd write the cutest scene I could think of for them. Then I compile them all together and share it with you guys. What do you think?**


	40. Chapter 40- Rarity's Departure

-Rarity's Departure-

I wish we could stay up here forever, just the six of us, disconnected from the rest of the world. The stress back at home would be so overwhelming after the relative relaxation at the cabin. Nevertheless, our bags were packed and sitting in the front hall as we all awaited the time to slowly tick on, leading to the arrival of the shuttle to bring us back to town.

It was still early in the morning for my standards, but it had to be done so we wouldn't miss the bus. We all woke up early (except Apple Jack, who woke up first and was very sweet about getting me up), so that we could get everything packed and downstairs with enough time for Pinkie and Flutter Shy to team up and make something good for breakfast out o what we had left. It was a long week that we spent up here, isolated from the rest of the world.

I sighed and leaned my head against Apple Jack's shoulder, we were both sitting in front of the fireplace, now cold stone since we had to put the hearth to rest after it being left burning almost the whole time we were here. Apple Jack took my hand in hers and squeezed it. I was exhausted, I didn't sleep well last night, I was worried about my stalker and what would happen when we came back. I had heard awful stories about stalkers getting crazy and dangerous. Perchance that's what lead to my strange dream.

It was very hazy but I do remember some distinctive parts of it. Trixie and Flash were there. Or maybe it was Vinyl Scratch and Octavia? Then a sense of dread deep in my gut. There was one image that burned in my eyes from my dream and it horrified me. But, it was a fleeting visage, once it appeared, it was gone and the view was erased from my mind leaving only the sense of fear that it generated inside of me.

I jerked awake with a soft gasp after this image flashed across the back of my eyelids and I felt my girlfriend's firm grip tighten on my hand, "You alright, Rarity?" She asked, concern was etched across her face, making a small wrinkle on her brow.

"Oh dear, don't fret, AJ, you'll ruin your complexion!" I exclaimed, waving a hand in front of my face to chase her question away. It did enough to make her drop the subject. Out of all my friends, I'd have to say I'm the best at keeping a secret. Unless it's gossip. Well, Pinkie Pie did manage to keep her cards close to her chest until this vacation. That didn't end very cleanly, but at least it wasn't awful, and nobody was hurt, which is a very good thing.

"Bus is here," Twilight announced, picking up her bag and taking a final look at a check list, scanning it quickly to make sure she had done everything, "Check, let's go!"

"Goodbye cabin!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, hugging a support beam, "Hope to see you soon!" She seemed back to normal, at least, for Pinkie Pie. I hope that she does get whatever it was sorted out. I won't push her or Flutter Shy for anything about the matter, that's their own personal business. Although, I am curious. And I'm sure Rainbow Dash will find out from Flutter Shy. Or maybe I could ask Twilight, I'd be surprised if Pinkie hadn't shared with her.

Rainbow Dash grabbed Flutter Shy's bag, they would make such a great couple, if only they would stop being so pig-headed about all this. They had done everything but come out and say it. Oh well, it will happen soon enough, just throwing them together a few more times and we should be in business, especially considering what Apple Jack and I saw after the dance at the orchard.

"Sweetie, help with my bags?" I ask, pouting at Apple Jack as I lug a piece of my luggage. She rolled her eyes in response, but still grabbed a hold of my belongings, assisting me in carrying it all to the bus back to town.

No more wishful thinking would change anything, it was time to face the music.


	41. Chapter 41- Twilight Sparkle's Departure

-Twilight Sparkle's Departure-

Over the week, Pinkie seemed to have made a lot of progress with the pills, whatever they were for. She wouldn't even tell me what drug she was on, it was almost as if she didn't trust me. It hurt a little bit inside that after all we've been through together, she wouldn't tell me this part. Instead, she went and told Flutter Shy all about it. They had private chats and secrets behind locked doors. I know that I should be happy that Pinkie is working to overcome it all, but I just wish she would let me help.

Why on earth would she pick Flutter Shy over me? They certainly weren't fooling around behind my back. Flutter Shy is way too nervous for that, and I don't see Pinkie as interested in the shy girl thing. Although I didn't think she would be into "eggheads" like me either. Maybe there was some other reason why they were talking so much. Even now, on the bus ride away from the cabin, hurrying back into town for something. Pinkie and Flutter Shy had been texting each other back and forth (judging from how often they responded and when they got texts) since we put away our bags. I was holding my girlfriend's hand in mine and leaning my head against the rattling window, I wanted to provide support, but it was hard when I didn't know what was wrong.

This whole situation reminded me of the dance, when Pinkie Pie and I had found Flutter Shy hiding under the bleachers. I wanted desperately to help my friend, but I didn't know what was wrong, Pinkie consoled her and made her brave enough to leave her little hole and join the fun. Without words. I don't know how she does it. I glanced at my phone out of boredom and realized that while I was at the cabin, away from cell reception, I had gotten several texts. I hadn't realized I was so popular. My eyes scanned through the texts and stalled briefly at the ones from Trixie and Flash Sentry.

I tried to ignore my curiosity, reminding myself of the drama Rainbow Dash warned me about, but I couldn't help it. I selected the conversation and scrolled to the top of Flash's messages:

"Hey" the generic greeting started out. "Can we talk?" It was sent two hours later, it couldn't have been very urgent, or maybe he was just embarrassed. That's be cute. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings when I asked Trixie out" there it was, a bomb that sunk straight to the pit of my stomach. I knew that I shouldn't have feelings for Flash Sentry. He's dating Trixie, my arch-rival, and I'm going out with Pinkie Pie. Then agai, from an evolutionary standpoint, I shouldn't be attracted to Pinkie Pie. This was why I hated romance novels, they defied all rules of logic and reason.

"To be honest," his text continued, "I'm kind of regretting it." I blushed at that one and closed my phone, looking at the hand in mine. Pinkie Pie… how would she feel about that? How do I feel about this? Slowly my eyes traveled up Pinkie's arm and focused on the phone in her hands as she typed out a message with her left hand to the girl on the other side of the aisle, staying quiet for once in her life to keep a secret from me. No, not just me. Everybody but Flutter Shy and Pinkie Pie were left in the dark about what they had talked about, the rest of us were always worried about what they were saying and what was wrong between the two of them. We waited with baited breath, hoping that one of them would announce that it was over, or at least share what was causing them so much stress.

But so far, over the week, nothing. Nobody had brought any form of conclusion up. And despite what had happened since the incident, there felt like there was unfinished business around all of us, sitting like a dark cloud over our heads. I sighed and gently pushed the phone away from Pinkie's face, giving her cheek a kiss before I nuzzled up on her shoulder, causing her to smile and put the phone away, discarding whatever secret she was sharing with Flutter Shy. I smiled as we snuggled in our seats, I tried very hard, but Flash Sentry kept sneaking into my mind and I couldn't help but think of how it might feel if I was Trixie, in the arms of my dream guy.

Apple Jack was the one to break the silence, "Nearly there," she stated matter-of-factly, causing Rainbow Dash to jolt upright, she had managed to get a little more sleep on the bus which seemed like a blessing for her. Oftentimes I had heard Rainbow tossing and turning throughout the night during sleepovers.

"Whazat?" Rainbow asked blearily, rubbing her eyes as Flutter Shy giggled softly.

"I said we're nearly there, Sleeping Beauty," Apple Jack replied with an eye roll. I don't think those two will ever change, as far back as I could remember they seemed to be this way.

"Well then there's no need to wake me yet, is there?" She sassed back.

"Actually Rainbow, I wanted to see if you had any more nightmares," Flutter Shy asked aloud. What? Rainbow Dash had been having nightmares?

"Flutter Shy! Shh!"

"What? They're your friends, why would you hide this from them?" She wondered. Flutter Shy proved a good point. But when had she become the secret keeper of the whole group?

"That's ridiculous," I mention, sitting up, "Flutter Shy, if you and Pinkie Pie can keep secrets, than you shouldn't be talking about Rainbow Dash's."

"Yeah! How about that, huh? I wanna know what Pinkie and you are hiding about those pills!"

"Can we please not?" Pinkie muttered, pulling me back into a hug, hiding her face in my shoulder.

"No way! I can't believe that you don't trust us! What the heck is so important that you can't let us all know?!" Rainbow Dash yelled, making a few other passengers on the bus turn their heads.

"Rainbow Dash!" Flutter Shy exclaimed, grabbing Dash by the arm and pulling her to get her attention, "That is not appropriate to ask of Pinkie Pie. She doesn't feel comfortable sharing that information with anyone, and it's best left that way. Your problem, on the other hand, does not revolve around such a fact, and won't change anything." Flutter Shy spoke calmly but firmly, like she did with misbehaving animals, "Your nightmares aren't such a personal matter that they make such a mess as the pills. The problem with you sharing your nightmares is stupid pride, nothing more, nothing less!"

"Shoot, Dash," Apple Jack chimed in, "Even I get nightmares, had a pretty bad one a little while ago, actually…"

"Really?!" Rarity said loudly, turning to face AJ with a look of wonder on her face, although the usual gleam that appeared in her eyes didn't seem to be there. She cleared her throat and took up her air of dignity again, "Why, whatever was it about, darling?" She asked sweetly.

"I don't quite remember…" Apple Jack mused, the bus was coming around its final bend and slowly pulling in to the station, "Something about the school. All I know was it was a big mess, I haven't been sleeping well because I started to see a flash of something whenever I closed my eyes." Apple Jack shrugged and stood up to leave nonchalantly.

Weird… I promised myself to look into dream cycles in my psychology textbook when I got home, and also see if I can't find anything that matched everything I knew about Pinkie Pie.


	42. Chapter 42- Flutter Shy's Departure

-Flutter Shy's Departure-

Everybody was going their own separate ways down the streets to drop off their stuff, do some homework, have lunch, whatever. It was kind of sad to see everyone's backs facing one another, like we had just had a fight or something. But I knew that wasn't it, nobody was stomping, or screaming, there were no tears and hands were raised in farewell. I actually found myself at peace, smiling softly as I gripped the handle to my suitcase in my hands.

It had been a very eventful week, and I wanted to rest. Pinkie and I had been texting on the ride back into town, she was worried about telling Twilight about her depression. I didn't have much to say on the matter, I hadn't told Rainbow about my anxiety. No, that'd just make her worry all the time. I would hate it if Rainbow Dash was always worried about me whenever we were out, she helps enough with the situation already. She loves being the center of attention and I hate being in the Spotlight, so we complement each other nicely.

I stood still in the parking lot for a little while, not exactly sure why or what for. It felt very strange being back in town after such a long break away from it. This parking lot was like a little island between the two. I could stay isolated from everyone, but I could still see what was happening from a safe distance. I really like spots like this. It always made me happy when I found an area where I felt safe and secure. But lately, I could feel the areas changing, almost as if the edges were fraying, no… that makes it sound like a bad thing… Rainbow Dash was helping me… expand my horizons! That's it.

And now those horizons expanded to an area where I was ok with helping Pinkie Pie by myself, and could keep secrets for her, and offer her advice and stories of my experiences. I decided what I was going to do.

I hefted my suitcase in one hand and fished my phone out with the other. Slowly, I started to walk away from the parking lot and called Rainbow Dash. The phone rang gently into my ear a few times before the familiar voice picked up the line.

"Hey Flutter Shy, what's up?" She asked. It wasn't just a greeting, she actually sounded like she wanted to talk to me and figure out why I called, worried it might be something bad, excited it might be something good. As Pinkie would say: "nervouscited"

I steeled my courage and smiled into the receiver "Nothing, I was just thinking about you."

I could hear a laugh on the other side of the line and blushed. Had I overstepped my bounds? Was it weird for me to call in a situation like this? All the lightness in my chest soon sank heavily into my feet and I felt like sinking into the sidewalk.

"That's cute," came Rainbow's reply. Again my heart lurched, this time, soaring higher than a jet plane into the sky, "What we're you thinking about?"

"Truth?" I asked quietly, a little embarrassed about what I would say. I still couldnt get over the fact that the two of u were s close now. Even closer than Pinkie and I, by conventional rules.

"Yes," she said. Was it my imagination, or was she speaking softer? It seemed to have slowly devolved into a hushed whisper between the two of us.

"I was thinking about how much I've changed since I met you. In a good way, I really like this change."

"I really like you," Rainbow replied rather quickly, smooth as always. I couldn't help it, the next things I said tumbled down from my brain, off my tongue in an instant.

"I love you!" I stopped in my tracks and let my suitcase fall to the ground next to me. I considered hanging up the phone as soon as I said the words, I wanted to, but my arm wasn't moving. I stood there for ages, but only seconds past, probably not even.

"… love you too…" she said quietly. I could hear her blushing through her voice and I could feel the dark heat cover my face. Then I heard a click and dial tone, she had hung up! I looked down at my phone and noticed that I was biting my lip, my eyes slightly bleary through a thin haze of tears. We had said it. This was amazing! It was the first time either of us had said that to another person, I think. How sweet, Rainbow Dash was so embarrassed that she hung up! How cute…

I sighed softly and picked up my suitcase, making the turn up my street, a small skip in my step again and I couldn't help but humm back the tune of the birds. In my head, I started writing for a new song.


	43. Chapter 43- How Dramatic

**Sorry about the wait, everyone! I was at Anime Boston this weekend and was too tired to write anything new. I've also been suffering the dreaded writer's block but I think I know just what needs doing at this point, so strap in!**

-How Dramatic-

School was back in session, and that meant that trouble was brewing all over again. Rarity's stalker had come back and she had started to be driven to and from school so as to avoid being followed on her walks. Twilight also had troubles of her own, having to juggle dealing with Pinkie Pie's craziness 24/7, Trixie's seething rage, Flash's unwanted attention, and her studies. It was still too cold for most of the chores at the orchard, so I wasn't doing much of anything after band practice. Usually I would walk Rarity to her car, give her a kiss, and send her on her way. She had taken to spending less and less time with us because of this stalker business so it seemed a little more lonely when we went to Sugar Cube Corner without her.

Twilight had also started to try and spend more time alone with Pinkie, but it was difficult because of how much Pinkie and Flutter Shy talked about whatever problems they were having. Or maybe that was the reason why Twilight wanted Pinkie Pie to herself. Either way, it seemed like we all had started to drift a little further apart. And it was getting on my nerves. Even Rainbow Dash had started to seem too busy to hang out with me. Always either hanging around Flutter Shy, or arguing with Lightning Dust rather loudly about word choices and such.

That was why I wouldn't let anyone out of the band room that day. It was right after practice, we had done a bunch of Flutter Shy's song, even one she had just wrote called "I'm Sorry I'm Shy". Twilight was there again for support and the study space, so I decided that this would be a good time to step in the way and hold everyone down so we could have some real hang time.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" I called over the sounds of everyone packing. I was standing in front of the door, hands on my hips, and legs spread to impose myself, "We've been doing an awful job at being friends lately, and I'm not letting some silly teen drama get between us like this!"

"What are you talking about, AJ?" Rainbow Dash asked, sighing as she put her hand on her hip indignantly.

"I'm talking about us!" I shouted, gesturing at everyone in the room, "We're best friends, some of us a little more than that!"

"Actually…"

"And here we are, playing a few songs together, and then going home without any idea what's going on with one another, and keeping secrets, and not getting help from each other with our problems!"

"Well…"

"If we're gunna play in a band, we've got to be a band! I know that sounds awfully corny and all, but the six of us need to stick together and help each other through the rough times. Like Rarity's stalker. We should've caught that guy and beaten the tar out of him already! Pinkie and Flutter Shy shouldn't be keeping secrets! Dash should tell us why she's angry at Lightning Dust! And Twilight should be asking for advice with all the troubles she's got with Flash and Trixie!"

"Apple Jack!" Rainbow Dash shouted over me, putting a hand on Flutter Shy's shoulder supportively, "We have something to say."

I hugged and crossed my arms, it was about time people started opening up around here. "You see…" Flutter Shy said quietly, placing a hand on Rainbow Dash's and glancing up into her eyes, "Dashie and I… well…"

Rainbow Dash interrupted Flutter Shy and explained the situation to us without opening her mouth. They pressed their lips together and pulled apart, the both of them blushing brightly. I smirked, I couldn't help but think of how Rarity and I came out to the group. I don't think it looked as sweet as this, and it made me wish I could do it again. I had to admit, they made a cute couple.

"Oh my!" Rarity said, raising a hand to her mouth.

"Yippee!" Pinkie Pie shouted, tugging the both of them into a tight embrace and squeezing, still bouncing excitedly. Twilight didn't try to stop her this time, allowing the pink puff to wear herself out.

Well, we were getting there. Only a few more issues to solve before we could call it a day. I didn't expect us to catch a stalker today, so moving on to…

"Speaking of telling secrets… Pinkie, Flutter Shy?" I asked, crossing my arms again. I didn't want to push them too hard. If they didn't want to share today, fine. I just want them to know that we want to help. "We can't help you if we don't know what's going on…" I said as gently as I could.

Flutter Shy glanced at Pinkie Pie who laughed nervously. Neither seemed very comfortable, but I needed to help my friends. It's just who I am. "Well, eh… You see, the thing is…" Pinkie Pie began, stumbling over her words. Twilight Sparkle slowly stood up and walked behind her girlfriend, embracing her from behind gently. Pinkie wrapped herself around Twilight and kept trying to explain to no avail.

"I was diagnosed with Social Anxiety Disorter when I was in middle school." Flutter Shy spoke up over Pinkie Pie, standing up and stepping between me and her. She took a big breath and shut her eyes, trying to speak her lines as quickly as she could, "I had a lot of trouble with people and got stressed over everything, and nothing was ok, and I went to see a therapist. He said I had SAD and then I came here and had to make new friends and everything sucked until I found out Rainbow Dash went here. And I met Pinkie Pie and saw Rarity, and met you, Apple Jack. Then we all made friends with Twilight Sparkle. Now I have friends, and things are a little better for me now, but some times it's hard for people to talk about what happened to them, and what they're going through, and you just have to accept that they can do it with or without your help!"

Flutter Shy was crying at the end of her speech. She really had worked hard getting to where she was now. I didn't know her in middle school, and I had never heard her mention a therapist, or a disorder before. But right now, I saw that she had made leaps and bounds of progress. Thinking back to freshman year, I almost forgot how timid she was. She wouldn't let us look at her too long. Which prompted staring contests from Pinkie, which caused Rainbow Dash to stand up for her. And now look where they were. Dash had opened up and let Flutter Shy in, while she opened up and let everything out, and here was Pinkie Pie, suddenly the epitome of smiling in the face of adversaty, even if I didn't know what it was.

I suddenly felt awful for putting them on the spot, even more so then when I caused Pinkie's meltdown at the lodge. I grit my teeth and looked down, not letting anyone see my eyes well up as hugs were going around. I heard Rarity mutter something as she embraced the others, calming down Rainbow Dash who was angry at me for making Flutter Shy cry. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder and a whisper in my ear:

"It's Prozac." I glanced up and, through my blurry vision, saw a mess of pink hair standing next to me, "It's used to negate the effects of depression, specifically in cases linked to manic-depression, more commonly referred to as bipolar disorder. I only told Flutter Shy about it because she told me her story. I'm sorry for keeping it from all of you…"

"You don't need to be sorry, Pink…" Twilight said gently, embracing her right next to me and cooing softly into her ear to keep both of them from bawling like Flutter Shy.

"You still angry, Dash?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Wanna punch me?"

"Yeah."

I turned my body so my arm was facing her. I gave my shoulder a gentle tap to signal her to go ahead. My face pointing away, I waited until I felt the familiar thump of Rainbow Dash's knuckles against my body. It hurt a bit, but it was better than losing a friend.

"We cool?" I asked, not just Dash, but everyone.

"We can settle my stuff later," Twilight said, "What's important is that now we all stand together, and help with each other's problems, right girls?"

"Right!" Everyone shouted, pumping their arms into the air. I smiled, good to know the gang was back together.

Rarity called her ride and said that she would walk home today. Pinkie offered to make us all something to drink at Sugar Cube Corner. As we walked, Dash and Flutter Shy were holding hands, both of them blushing and not looking at the other. I smiled, but I had the sense that we were being watched…


	44. Chapter 44- Tea Trouble

-Tea Trouble-

I don't know what I expected would happen. A few of the group's secrets shared among the six of us and suddenly everything is ok again? That would be too easy. I had only accepted to go to the shake shop because I thought that I would be safe with the other five girls around me, nobody would dare attack us in such a public place. But that wouldn't stop someone from watching. On the walk, I had kept a tight grip on Apple Jack's arm so that we wouldn't stray too far apart. Needless to say, I was a little more than nervous about my first day in a while not being home directly after band practice.

Thankfully, we managed to reach our destination safely without much alarm. Inside was the typical crowd of students from after school activities. Octavia was speaking with Lyra and Bon Bon very haughtily about something, Vinyl Scratch apparently not present. There was Trixie sipping on a soda paid for by Flash Sentry who had just waved goodbye to Lightning Dust. Snails was waiting near the front of the shop, waiting for Snips. Even some freshmen were there, despite the shop usually being reserved for the older high schoolers.

Twilight stopped as she spotted Trixie and Flash, cutting Rainbow Dash's and Lightning Dust's glaring contest short as they collided, making a mess for Snips as he tried to enter as Lightning Dust tried to pass Twilight and Dash as they stumbled around. With some awkward fumbling, everyone managed to go their separate ways and take their seats. Pinkie Pie hurried off to get our drinks, leaving a parting kiss on Twilight's cheek. They were very sweet. Across the room, I noticed Flash frowning and Trixie seething in rage.

This was a bad idea. I casually glanced around the establishment, trying not to meet anyone's gaze. The tension slowly cooled as the patrons of Sugar Cube Corner calmed after our entrance and returned to their conversations. By the time our drinks came back, Flash was trying to apologize to Trixie who refused to look at him. Vinyl Scratch had shown up and was trying to keep Octavia from shouting. It seemed everyone but us were arguing in the shop and it created a very uncomfortable atmosphere.

I turned to join the discussion the others were sharing, Flutter Shy staying quiet, still a little wound up from the other patrons, the poor dear. It seemed that everyone was trying to tell Twilight what to say in case Trixie started anything.

"I can't just punch her, Rainbow."

"Well, why don't you just tell 'em the truth? You're happily dating Pinkie Pie, and just because you had a crush on him before, doesn't mean you're interested in Flash Sentry at all anymore," Apple Jack suggested, shrugging at the end of her two cents.

"Because, I don't want to seem rude, I might hurt Flash's feelings," Twilight rebutted, frowning into her hot cocoa.

"But, you don't want to date him… right?" Pinkie asked, a small look of worry accenting her smile, "I mean, you got me, right babe?"

"Oh Pinkie Pie…" Twilight said, gently taking Pinkie's head and pulling her into a tight hug, gently stroking her hair to comfort her, "Of course I choose you, Cupcake."

I couldn't help but tear up at that, the girls were always so adorable together. I dabbed at my eyes to keep my make up from streaming down my face, and as soon as my vision cleared, I saw Trixie standing over the table, glowering down at Twilight.

"Just tell him he doesn't have a chance anymore!" She shouted, "Twilight Sparkle, you are the worst person ever! You've left him dangling on a string and won't cut him loose no matter how nicely I ask, how much I beg you to just let him go! You have a girlfriend and you've left my boyfriend dangling just out of my reach, as he fantasizes over you! You greedy monster!"

"You leave Twily alone!" Pinkie shouted, jumping to her feet and gnashing her teeth at Trixie.

"No, Pinkie Pie!" Trixie shouted, stabbing a finger at her chest, "You are a victim here too! Don't you hate it how the love of your life isn't trying to stay true to you? Cant you see that by leaving Flash on a string, she also has you leashed to her? Twilight Sparkle could easily drop you and go to Flash, stealing him away from me! And if she were to get bored of him, she could take you back and you'd let her play you again! This must stop for all our sakes!"

"Back off Trixie, that's not true." AJ said, glaring up at the opponent from beneath the brim of her hat.

"What if it is?" Twilight muttered softly, "What if I am a monster, and I'm just playing with everyone's emotions? I only started to date Pinkie to get back at Flash, but then I started to interfere with Trixie's dates. This whole situation is my fault…"

"No, Twilight…" Flash had finally joined the rest of us, having taken his time traipsing into the drama unfolding around us, "I should have given up on you when I asked Trixie to the dance."

"Twilight? Was I just a way to get back at Flash…?" Pinkie said quietly, her hair seeming to deflate and her eyes beginning to dull.

"Yes!" Twilight shrieked, clutching her head as her eyes began to water, "At first I didn't feel anything, but it's changed, Pinkie. I-I love you. I'm ready to do this…" Slowly, Twilight stood up and took ahold of Pinkie and Flash's hands, clutching them tightly, "Flash… you have to go."

Flash nodded, his head sinking slightly as he realized he lost Twilight. Pinkie Pie puffed up again and leaned in close to Twilight's ear, whispering something secret to her. Flash turned to look at Trixie and sighed, his body relaxing as if a weight has been taken off his shoulders. "Looks like it's you and me then, eh?"

"The Great And Powerful Trixie is no one's consolation prize!" Trixie screamed, tears welling up in her eyes. She turned and dashed out the door, wiping her eyes of the oncoming crying. We all turned to look after her retreating figure, and the next events happened so suddenly, I can only recall them as this:

Trixie had run out towards traffic. Flash managed to catch up to her. But a van was hurtling towards them at high speeds. Next, they were out of the way and barely scratched, the door wide open and Rainbow Dash's seat empty. Our table had flipped and the van had stopped. Everyone was staring…

And there lay our friend, her hair containing much more red than usual and her leg turned horribly.

Thats the last thing I remember before I blacked out.


	45. Chapter 45- Hospital

-Hospital-

Apple Jack managed to catch Rarity before she hit the ground. The air seemed stagnant and the time that seemed to compact when everything was moving now stretched out, making seconds take forever to tick on, leaving enough time for everyone to take note of the damage caused inside and outside the shop. Possibly irreparable damage. Something that couldn't be fixed. An ugly, hideous, unalterable truth that stared at everyone in the face, taunting them to panic.

And for the most part, it was successful. Pinkie Pie blasted out the door towards the others, Octavia and Vinyl Scratch getting out of the van and hurrying to check on the downed Rainbow Dash. Twilight started to hyperventilate, the pressure of the situation stressing her into a state of anxiety that glued her feet to the floor. Apple Jack gently laid down Rarity, making sure her head was level and supported before Apple Jack fished her phone out of her pocket, her hands trembling as she tried to dial the number for help. After several steadying breaths, she managed to make the call, almost immedietally getting picked up by a dispatcher. It was at this point that the situation truly weighed on Apple Jack, her friend could die. Apple Jack clamped a hand over her mouth as tears streamed down her face.

More surprising than this, the most surprising thing of all, was how Flutter Shy acted. She was hot on Pinkie Pie's heels the whole time and, when she got to the body, she carefully took Rainbow Dash's head and gently lifted it into her lap, ignoring the blood that stained her hands and skirt. Vinyl Scratch was already on the phone with 911 and was talking through deep breaths, probably at the suggestion of the dispatcher on the other end of the line. Sirens could already be heard moving towards them.

"Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie asked, sitting on her knees and leaning forward, concern written across her face.

"Back up, Pinkie Pie!" Flutter Shy insisted, pushing her friend away from the injured, "Rainbow? C'mon Dash, stay awake. Y-you wouldn't let some little hunk of junk beat you, right?" She asked, her voice starting off excited and hopeful, clutching desperately at Rainbow Dash's weak hand as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Babe…" Rainbow Dash croaked out.

"No! Shut up, Dash, just keep breathing… I-I know you can do it… Please…" Flutter Shy muttered quietly, tears streaming down her cheeks and dripping off her chin on to Rainbow Dash's upturned face, "Don't leave me, Dash… I-I need you. You can do this, c'mon… just a little longer, please!" She cried desperately.

"… love… you…" Rainbow Dash said as loudly as she could manage, pushing the words out past the pain and blood that was pooling around her face.

"Move out of the way! Make way!" EMTs had arrived and were clearing the space, quickly getting Rainbow Dash on a stretcher pulling her into an ambulance, letting Flutter Shy join her when she insisted that she go. Another ambulance stayed behind to check up on Trixie, Flash, and even uninjured Rarity, using smelling salts to reawaken her.

Quickly, everybody piled into Vinyl Scratch's van and sped after the ambulances towards the hospital. On then AU, several phone calls were made to notify parental units of what had just occurred. After many assurances of personal safety, the hospital was in sight and everyone hurried to the emergency room, looking for Flutter Shy.

She was found sitting outside of an operating room, on one of the green chairs next to a table filled with magazines that had never been touched by someone who cared. She sat with her hands beneath her and shifting her weight uncomfortably as she waited for the doctors to come and speak.

"Flutter Shy!" Twilight Sparkle shouted, hurrying to her, crouching down in front of her knees "How is it going?" She asked desperately, worry etched into every line and detail of her face.

"The doctors called her parents. They'll be here shortly and then I won't get any updates from the medical staff. Last I heard, she was going into intensive surgery to stabilize her blood pressure and set her leg and ribs." Flutter Shy spoke in short, clipped sentences, trying her best to not devolve into a sobbing mess. Somehow, Flutter Shy had managed to keep a calmer demeanor despite her internal thoughts screaming at her about her fears and every little problem around her. For once, Flutter Shy could ignore her anxiety, because right now, Rainbow Dash was the most important thing in the whole wide world.

Nobody felt like having a conversation, they all took a seat and anxiously awaited either Rainbow's parents, or the doctor. It was no secret that these five wanted Rainbow Dash out of surgery as quickly as possible without her parents getting here, that way, they would all find that she was fine. This is Rainbow Dash we're talking about, how could a little bit of scrap bring her down?

After a few minutes, Octavia started to have a whispered argument with Vinyl Scratch. From the snippets that Pinkie Pie could catch, it seemed like a continuation of whatever happened in the shake shop. The other sounds of the hospital drowning out much of what was going on between those two until eventually Vinyl threw her hands in the air and got up, walking away, causing a very peeved Octavia to shout "Don't walk away from me!" After her and follow her towards the bathrooms.

Rarity was curled up close to Apple Jack who was subconsciously rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. Both were trapped in their own thoughts, wondering why neither of them acted, or how awful it would be if the other were in Rainbow Dash's place. Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie both had nervous energy, Twilight pacing back and forth, pouring over the details inside a magazine that was completely irrelevant to the matter at hand. Pinkie Pie managed to stay in her seat, but she was bouncing her feet and drumming her fingers on her thigh, glancing this way and that to try and see anyone that might have news of Rainbow Dash.

They stayed there until her parents showed up. They promised to give notice as soon as they heard anything and sent them away from the OR. No one wanted to go home, they wanted to stay close to anywhere that information could be spread, so the five girls took a seat in the lobby of the hospital.

Apple Jack suddenly perked up a little and glanced around the empty room, "At least the stalker's gone…" she muttered, leaning back against Rarity and sighing softly.

They stayed there all night, waiting for news of their friend. Some managed to find sleep, but they got less rest than the ones who stayed awake. Their dreams were haunted of visions of pain and grief and everything that happened today.

It was a long night for everyone.


	46. Chapter 46- The Argument

-The Argument-

Octavia was overreacting. Not about the whole running over Rainbow Dash thing. That she wasn't even phased about. She was pissed at me. Or maybe that was how she was coping with hitting Rainbow Dash. Well, she wasn't the one who hit her. I was, I was driving the van and we were fighting, I wasn't looking where I was going until I heard Rainbow shout Trixie's name. I turned just in time to see a flash of multi colored hair and the figures of Flash Sentry and Trixie getting pushed out of the way. I slammed on the brakes immedietally. But it was too late, everyone probably hates me right now. But having Octavia mad at me was worse, way worse.

I could've dealt with everyone's rage, if only I had Octavia to support me. She had always supported me, even when we weren't dating. But ever since that gig… when I had met Mike. It took a little while, but we had really hit it off by the end of the night. We had been hanging out more and more often, usually at clubs or parties so we could take turns watching each other DJ or just listen to how others did it while we jammed out. I would've invited Tavi, but she hates this kind of music. And I could hardly ever put up with her kind, meaning that I would often skip out on her performances or practices to hang out with Mike. Sure, it was a bad thing to do, but at the time, I didn't see anything wrong with it. And now…

Now she was talking behind my back, telling her friends about the stuff I would do when we hung out. Octavia made it sound like I was a huge jerk and she was veritable queen. That's when it happened. Everything came crashing down when I found her talking smack at Sugar Cube Corner. I had just been hanging out with Mike because she said she had a recital. I bailed early because it had been so long since I heard her play. It was a wild goose chase until I found her and by then, I wanted to have a private conversation to sort things out.

We argued in the van and she insisted that I drive her home, both of us were nearly in tears, thankfully she couldn't see mine past the sunglasses and her own blurry vision. Thump. It was horrible.

And now here we are, yelling at each other from opposite sides of a stall door in the bathroom. I had locked the door after following her in here and she locked herself into a stall, curling her feet up on to th toilet as we raised our voices, no doubt gesticulating wildly despite the inability to see each other.

"How many times do I have to say it?" I cry out, pounding my fist into an open palm, "I have no interest in Mike!"

"You liar!" Octavia screams back, I can hear a choke in her voice that was never there before, it made my own throat ache, "You spend all the time that we used to spend together with him! We live a block away from each other, V! But it feels like you're in a different country!"

"I came back didn't I? Every single time I saw him I wanted to invite you, but you can only have it your way! You would never try to understand what I do!"

"I try so hard, V!"

"Even now!" I cry out, interrupting her before her voice cuts any deeper, "You won't listen to me! Dammit Tavi, I tried so hard every time, and here you are bad mouthing me behind my back!"

"Shut up!" She cried out, banging a hand on the side of the stall, a brief pause permeated the air, our panting breaths filling the silence between us. I had never heard or seen her use such vulgar language or act so savagely. True, it wasn't much, but for prom and proper Octavia, it was a lot. I heard the lock slide and slowly the door opened.

I suddenly felt a wave of grief flow across my body. I averted my gaze and tried to wipe my eyes from beneath my glasses, not wanting to look at her for fear of another flood of tears. Octavia stood there, sniffling a bit but still standing stock still, her back straight and her hands at her sides. I couldn't help it, I broke down sobbing and leaned into her chest.

I couldn't have been happier when I felt her arms wrap around me and squeeze me tight. I returned the favor and could feel her body shaking with quiet sobs as I heaved with every breath I took. I was so happy that she wasn't pushing me away, but I was still so upset about our argument and the problems that we had between each other. "I'm sorry…" I whispered between two deep breaths, "I'm so sorry…"

"Shh… hush now," Octavia soothed, her voice gentle and melodic as she stroked my back "If you still love me, I'll still love you. Ok?" She asked, tipping my chin up with a finger so we were looking at each other dead in the eyes.

I nodded and laughed gently, "You've got yourself a deal, Tavi," I said, wiping the corner of my eye and giving her a kiss. I sighed and felt a new weight on my heart. Rainbow Dash. "How could I be so selfish?" I asked under my breath, here I was, in a totally unrelated debate while one of my best friends could be dying on a steel table two rooms over. I clutch my chest and feel my knees wobble.

"You're tired…" Tavi noticed, wrapping her arms around me and managing to keep me from falling. I then noticed that she was leaning on me too, adding her weight to mine, but keeping both of us from slipping to the floor. I grinned gently and locked my knees, helping relieve her burden.

"Let's go rest with the others, maybe they have some news…" she suggested, guiding us out the door. Rainbow Dash's parents were waiting where the other five used to be. They directed us to the lobby and said that they would notify us if anything happened.

With a quick declaration of thanks, we joined the others in playing the waiting game, too much stress to hold a conversation. No matter, today was emotionally draining for Octavia and I. We leaned against each other and started to drift in and out of sleep.

All that covered the back of my eyelids was the brief image of what happened just before I hit Dash with the van. Like a horror movie on repeat.


	47. Chapter 47- Twilight's Treatment

**You guys are the best. I love reading all the stuff you say, and lately I hate to say it, but I've been laughing a lot at how angry you guys have been getting, yelling and such about Rainbow Dash. Oh well…**

-Twilight's Treatment-

Thankfully, the doctors came to us early the next morning. I hadn't been able to sleep at all, I was busy trying to learn everything I could about car accidents and operating procedures from what I could read on the Internet from my phone. It seemed that everyone had gotten some form of sleep except for me. I couldn't understand how on earth they could while we had no idea what was going on.

The doctor had told us that Rainbow Dash was out of surgery and that we could see her for a few minutes, but we'd have to leave soon because it was really only supposed to be family this early into the healing process. I had read the hospital's visiting hours and expected as much, but everyone let out a mumble of affirmation. Upon receiving the information necessary to find Rainbow's room, we hurried for her.

Flutter Shy moved surprisingly quickly and managed to knock three times before Pinkie got to the door, nearly ripping it off its frame as she crashed in, shouting a good morning to Rainbow before I could warn against it.

"Ow… Pinkie, not so loud!" Rainbow Dash complained, holding one hand against her bandaged head. Her face was cut up and bruises were already darkening and swelling her face, distorting it so she looked awkward. Her left arm was slung up against her chest and her right leg was in a thick cast, holding the ankle at 90 degrees. I couldn't see anything else, but considering how it happened, I wouldn't be surprised if there was more damage to be seen.

Upon seeing her girlfriend all battered and bruised, Flutter Shy burst into tears and flung herself on to the hospital bed, her knees hitting the floor as she started to sob into the sterile sheets. I paused as Rainbow Dash stroked Flutter Shy's hair, whispering gently to her to assure her that it wasn't as bad as it looked.

"You really think a little car could hurt me? C'mon, I'll be on my feet, kicking butt in no time!" It was at this point that I felt something catch in my throat. It just hit me how serious this situation was. The whole thing hit me like a bag of bricks, suddenly it all seemed so real. What if Rainbow Dash hadn't been fast enough? There would be twice as much pain. What if Apple Jack had made a move before Rainbow Dash? What if it were Pinkie Pie who had been run over?

What were the odds of survival in that situation? The statistics I had found last night weren't good. Rainbow Dash survived, sure, but she was tough. She would never had let something like this beat her. Neither would Apple Jack. But… could Pinkie Pie have lived? Would I be the one crying at her hospital bed? Her casket? I hadn't realized that I was crying until I felt Pinkie Pie hug me tightly. She was really good at this. I loved it when she hugged me like this because she pulled me close to her chest and stroked my hair, keeping me warm and safe in her arms. It was like a life preserver being thrown to me out in the ocean of despair.

"I-I-I'm just… s-so ha-ha-happy!" Flutter Shy cried out through hiccups and sniffles. She couldn't manage anymore and buried her face into the sheets again, her shoulders shaking with the muffled sobs. I watched as Apple Jack pulled the only other chair in the room up next to Rainbow Dash's bed, not too close to the monitors and devices that kept record of her health.

"How do you feel, sugar cube?" She asked quietly, patting Rainbow Dash's leg gently, eliciting a small flinch.

Before anybody could remark on it, however, Rainbow Dash laughed it off and relaxed, "Like I got hit by a van. Man, I was waiting for someone to ask that."

"How long did it take you to come up with such a wonderful, original joke?" Apple Jack said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"It came to me during the surgery," Rainbow Dash said, shrugging and wincing in pain, "I feel like I ran a billion laps at practice."

"Well, at least we found you an alternate to exercising!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully. I giggled gently, what a cooky thing to say at a time like this.

"Do you need anything, dear? Just ask, and we'll be more than happy to fetch it for you," Rarity offered, still standing near the door, as if she didn't want to get too close or stay for too long.

"No thanks, I'm alright for right now. Did you know they'll give you Jell-O whenever you want?" She shouted happily before groaning and pulling her hand away from Flutter Shy to hold her temple again.

"Why don't you come inside, Rarity?" I offered.

"Uh, no, thank you, Twilight. I just, can't stand the smell, is all," she explained, smiling weakly at all of us.

We talked casually, occassionally with a wise crack from AJ, Pinkie or Rainbow to lighten the mood. Slowly Flutter Shy stopped crying and started to smile with the rest of us.

"I'm really glad you didn't die," she muttered, taking a seat next to Rainbow Dash on the bed and leaning in against her. A light blush crept across their faces before Rainbow Dash swallowed and replied.

"That makes two of us." She chuckled a little uneasily and I found myself leaning in towards the two of them, my eyes widening. The two of them were shockingly close. Not just their bodies, but their faces were barely three inches apart.

"Just kiss her already!" Pinkie screamed next to me, sending the two of them into a deeper blush and causing them both to flinch away from each other. I groaned internally and turned to try and calm down Pinkie Pie.

"It's not that hard!" She shouted before I could talk to her. I realized what she was doing the instant those words passed her lips and she turned them on me, "See?" Pinkie grabbed both of my shoulders and pulled me close, locking our lips together. She tasted like bubblegum and cherry lip gloss. Surprisingly, it wasn't an awful combination.

I could hear Rarity awing in the background, but after a brief instant, the world faded and I was lost. Then Pinkie broke the kiss and everything fell back into place, including her stupidly big grin and my blushing face. It couldn't have lasted for very long, but it was long enough. I gently punched Pinkie's arm and frowned "Give me some warning next time, alright?" I say, playing angry.

Unfortunately, the doctors came back and told us that we had to go and let Rainbow Dash rest up. We all said our goodbyes, Flutter Shy after all of us had left the room. She came out blushing so we all knew that they had missed or done some other cute thing. Too bad we missed it. Rainbow Dash had made a deal that if we came to visit as often as we could, she would get better as quick as she could.

Needless to say, we agreed.


	48. Chapter 48- Rainbow's Recovery

-Rainbow's Recovery-

It's not fair. I got run over by a freakin' van saving, not one, but TWO people who were making my friends' lives miserable. I was doing a good, selfless deed, risking life and limb for these jerks and then they don't even show up to see if I'm alright. But that wasn't the worst part, it wasn't long after the surgery that set my bones and dressed my wounds, that a doctor came in and asked if I did any sports. That's when I knew something was wrong. Doctors don't just ask questions without it being a complication, or a "bad news" kind of thing. I guess some might say I was lucky coming off like I did. I certainly didn't feel lucky.

"No soccer?" I asked, I tried to keep my face neutral, but my trembling voice seemed to crack the facade.

"I'm sorry, any kind of fast paced, contact sports have to be ruled out. Your shin got severely damaged and if you over exert the muscles, it might cause a compound fracture. What's more, you're very likely to develop shin splints, so don't run too much when the cast comes off. Otherwise…"

The words kept coming, turning into white noise, filling my ears with _don't_s and _can'ts _that weighed on my mind like an anvil. I just nodded, not looking at the doctor who was reading note after note about my condition, trying to keep from hyperventilating. I was effectively grounded. I might've been able to deal with a cast for a while, I'd have been antsy and wanted to move, but I could make it. But right now… I was condemned to a life of stillness. Slow paced movement, like drowning in molasses.

No, that sucked. No sports, no running. At least I had my guitar and my bike. I could still go fast and let out my energy. I could still show off. But… I couldn't bare to let Flutter Shy or the others see me sad. It wasn't my style, and I just knew that if I was sad, then they'd get sad, and if I'm going down into a pit of depression, I'm not letting anyone fall with me. After figuring out what Pinkie's deal was, and seeing how she could still hold up, I can do it too. I don't ever want to see Flutter Shy cry. Especially if it's because of me.

I promised myself that I will not let this show. It'll stay buried and I'll stay sane and happy. Nobody else has to bear my burden.

When the doctor left, I glanced at my phone and bit my lip in thought, wincing slightly at the pain that stabbed against my jaw. After a second, it wasn't so bad, so I slowly grew accustomed to it. Sports made me tough. I could take this. I grunted as I reached out an arm to my phone and picked it up, ignoring the burning that lashed out up my ribs. It was hard to dial with my left hand, but I managed to plug in Flutter Shy's number and put it on my ear without too much difficulty. It rang.

"Dashie!" She exclaimed from the other side of the line, "Are you alright? What's wrong?" She sounded so concerned. I hated that. But, it was only natural, her girlfriend was calling out of the blue from the hospital.

"I'm fine babe, I was just calling…" Why? Why was I calling her? I didn't want to tell her about what my leg would mean for me. I didn't want to tell her how I felt. But, still… "To hear your voice." I found myself saying into the receiver. And I found it was true. I didn't want to hear my own voice, or the steady beep and buzz of the machines. I wanted to hear something calming and human, I had enough with the formulaic stuff that revolved around me and what had happened. I wanted something new. "Tell me about your day." I said, leaning into my pillows and closing my eyes.

"Um, well, how much? Nothing very interesting happened today, I was mostly worried about you…" I shook my head before realizing the pointlessness of the action.

"Don't worry about me, I want to hear about what you did today. Start in the morning." I insisted. I was slowly starting to feel myself relax, not even knowing that I had such a build up of stress and soreness and tiredness until it slowly started to fade as I hung on to every one of Flutter Shy's words.

It was all mundane, boring, run of the mill things. But they suddenly turned into a lullaby, or bed time story, of such fantastic events that a muffin for breakfast became a dragon to slay, a few notes in math were changed into an adventure through a forgotten castle, even listening to Flutter Shy mutter to Angel was great. I found that I was barely conscious, having turned my phone on speaker and closing my eyes, reclining in the bed. The only way I knew I was awake was Flutter Shy's soft melodic voice over the phone.

"Babe?" I asked, getting a great idea.

"Yes sweetie?" She asked. Dang, we were adorable with these pet names.

"Could you sing me 'I'm Sorry I'm Shy' please?"

"Wh-why? Are you… are you sure you want _me _to…"

"Yeah babe, c'mon you wrote the song about us, right? Besides, you've got an awesome singing voice. Please?"

There was a pause. A long one. For a second, I thought she had hung up or I had fallen asleep. But soon enough I heard a softly played melody in the background. It took me a few bars to recognize it, but then I realized it was an instrumental recording of the song. I smiled gently to myself and listened as Flutter Shy squeaked out the first few lines.

I wasn't lying when I said her voice was awesome. She just had to work her way into it. After a few lines and some nervous stuttering, by the time she reached the first chorus, Flutter Shy was singing like a natural, with the voice of an angel. I loved it so much.

I fell asleep listening to the song, _our _song. It was freakin' beautiful. My dreams weren't plagued with scary images, or horrible flash backs that night. Instead, I could only think of Flutter Shy and the rest of the Rainbooms on stage.


	49. Chapter 49- Welcome Back

-Welcome Back-

It was a long time before Rainbow Dash was released from the hospital. A few things had happened since the accident. The most obvious one was that Trixie and Flash had broken up. Not many were surprised by this, and word had it that Flash said he had only gone out with Trixie in the first place because she was just like Twilight. This was probably false, but Flash was much too prideful to deny it. This seemed to spark a civil war among three different sections of the school.

One, lead by Flash Sentry himself, claimed that he had done nothing wrong, and that he was allowed to speak his mind about his ex. This team was filled with many of the sporty kids and a few miscellaneous bachelors that wouldn't have a chance with anybody. Especially not after this. Thankfully, with Rainbow Dash in the hospital, she wasn't sucked into the peer pressure of that group and that left them on an even playing field.

Another group was lead by the Great and Powerful Trixie. They were offended, not just by Flash dumping Trixie (or the other way around?) or because he lead her alone, but instead we're very outraged at the thought that Trixie was a knock off of Twilight Sparkle. This was the group with the most ferocious strategy, attacking the two other groups with harsh rumors and embarrassing pranks. Much of the school was in this group, the thespians and artists being drawn towards Trixie's passion, the fact that she was just as popular and well-known as Flash also fueled her ranks. The only thing keeping her forces from overwhelming the other two groups was the fact that many were daunted by her ruthlessness.

Finally, there was the third group. It was technically the largest, but that was only because anybody who wasn't part of Trixie's or Flash's gangs were categorized into this group. One could say that Twilight Sparkle was the figurehead for this group, since she was the one targeted the most by Trixie's forces. Whatever Twilight said, somebody would try to take it out of context to use for or against one of the other groups, which often lead to her friends having to help with crowd control and correcting mistakes and misunderstandings. This left them as an aggressively neutral party in this game.

Another thing that happened was Rarity's stalker had seemed to grow worse. With all the crowds that surrounded the friend group now, she couldn't tell who it was that always seemed to be right behind her, watching. The crowds also interfered with a few other things, more… intimate things. Not just with Rarity, but Twilight and Pinkie Pie were also having trouble just hanging out without having something bothering them.

Finally, Rainbow Dash was released from the hospital, her arm had gotten to the point where she didn't need a sling, so she instead relied on crutches to navigate the halls of Canterlot High to get from class to class. Her head bandage had come off because the horrible concussion had gone away, leaving a battered body, extremely sore ribs, and a mangled leg the worst things on Rainbow's body. Something seemed to weigh on her mind, especially whenever she was watching some of her teammates doing something or glancing at the clock during the time of soccer practice.

At least it gave more room for the music. The Rainbooms were one of the only bands to have actually stuck together after the CHS music craze died down. With this and their aptitude in the area, the girls were actually getting rather giddy, Pinkie Pie even suggesting advertising for a live show at Sugar Cube Corner.

The idea was met with varying degrees of enthusiasm, and was put on the shelf for discussion of a later date.

Now that Rainbow Dash was back, life could proceed almost as usual. Alongside the idea of performing, the shelf of discussions also held the war of CHS, and Rarity's stalker who was still on the loose and needed to be stopped for her sanity.

Luckily enough, with all the spare time from the hospital, Rainbow Dash had a plan. Unfortunately, Rainbow Dash had a plan.

**Hey guys, so you guys are so awesome and I love how far this story has gotten. But I'm going to have to finish this soon enough. I don't want to stop writing however, as it's super fun and you all seem to enjoy it. So I was hoping that I could have some advice as to what I should write. Even generic writing prompts would be greatly appreciated! They don't have to be solely for this fandom, but I would like them to be something that I know/could easily learn about. So yeah, if you like my writing and want to see more of it, shoot a short (or long) thing to my messages, I'll take just about anything!**


	50. Chapter 50- Nervoucited

-Nervoucited-

"So what did you have in mind?" Rarity asked, a nuance of nervousness shining through her charade of aloofness. I've gotten much better at reading her lately, and while she was difficult to read some times before, I now knew what Rarity thought whenever she opened her mouth.

"Well," Rainbow Dash began, waving her hand airily, trying to create some form of suspense to her plan, as if this was Ocean's Eleven or something, "Rarity said that whenever she was alone, she could feel eyes on the back of her head or whatever, right?"

"Yeah..." I said, gently squeezing my girlfriend's hand, hoping that Rainbow Dash wasn't going to suggest what I thought she was.

"Well, why don't we just follow her home one day? But hidden, so we could stalk the stalker! And if he still gives her trouble, or tries anything funny, we could step in and catch him in the act!"

"But Rainbow, you're probably the best suited for fighting out of all of us," Twilight pointed out, looking over Rainbow Dash's still-healing body, "And you're in no shape to try and stop somebody. What if they were someone like Bulk Bicep?" She continued, pointing a thumb over her shoulder at the guy eating granola bars and protein shakes at the other table.

"So what? Apple Jack is pretty strong, not as strong as me, of course, but still. And there would also be much more of you than there are of the stalker. If worse comes to worse, Rarity can scream for help, and you know that she would be heard."

I rolled my eyes, the idea made sense in a way, but I still didn't like the thought of putting Rarity into such obvious and avoidable danger or discomfort. It just seemed to... I don't know... Make me feel useless. And I've always tried my best not to be useless, whether it's at the orchard, in school, or with my friends.

"I'll do it." The voice took me by surprise, probably everyone else too. I turned my head and stared at Rarity who was holding her chin up with dignity, grace, and bravery, "I really just want this to end. So much drama has been going on since the dance and it really needs to stop. I've had it with this stalker getting in the way of my... our fun, and I want it to be over, so let's finish this. Any way we can!"

"Heck yeah!" Pinkie added, slamming her fist on the table hard enough to catapult the spoon from her tapioca through the air. A few nervous giggles spread across the table, I didn't blame them, this could easily end badly, and it was a very serious matter. But I couldn't help but feel a little excited at the same time. Like Rarity said, I wanted all this drama to just be over.

As Pinkie Pie would say, I'm feeling pretty nervoucited.

"Ok then. But when?" I asked, shrugging one of my shoulders, still clutching Rarity's hand beneath the table with the other. I didn't want to let her go, I couldn't help but be worried about her while we were talking about this stuff. It just seemed so real.

"Tonight." Rarity said with conviction, gripping my hand firmly, I looked at her face and she was staring straight ahead, not really looking at anyone or anything. Determination. And anxiousness. "The sooner, the better, am I right?" She said, quickly breaking into a light hearted smile and chuckling as she turned to face the rest of us. The others seemed sold, but I wasn't buying it. But what could I do? She was already convinced, and she was right. We needed to end this quickly. Good thing nothing important was happening.

"I'm a little worried..." Flutter Shy admitted, I could feel the tension slip out of everyone around me, like opening the bottle of fizzy apple cider. We were all worried about what was coming, but nobody wanted to say anything. Thank goodness Flutter Shy did.

"It'll be fine, Shy, I promise." Rainbow Dash spoke with truth in her words. She might've had no idea what was going to happen, or if any of us were going to be fine. But just hearing those words said like that, it solidified exactly what we were doing. Without those words, our confidence would've waned, and I'm not sure if we would've done any of it at all.

"Sounds like a plan. So we stalk Rarity's stalker back to her place after band practice, and jump him if he tries anything. Got it." Everyone nodded in agreement and the lunch bell rang, signaling it was time for us to head back to our final classes of the day. I glanced around the table and saw that word written across everyone's face: nervoucited. Despite how ridiculous it sounds, it fit the situation perfectly.

Maybe Pinkie was right. That should be a word.


	51. Chapter 51- The Hunt

-The Hunt-

And that's exactly how it went. Band practice wasn't very productive, with everyone being on edge, nobody really had their mind on the music and several of them stopped half way through a verse, or only played one bar over and over. Nobody really noticed except me, or if they did, it wasn't brought up. Understandably, everyone was trying to think about what was going on. This needed to end, Rarity was having such a hard time just living life from day to day with this creep following her around. It wasn't ok, and it needed to stop.

I was just worried that Rainbow Dash hadn't put as much thought into this as she thought she did. After all, she did have a concussion for most of the time she spent in the hospital. Also, if it did come to blows, I couldn't see anybody here actually overpowering anybody, with the exception of maybe Apple Jack. If she was mad enough, she could probably make up for the lack of Rainbow Dash, and the rest of us being weak. But that's what made me apprehensive.

Since this was her girlfriend's stalker, Apple Jack was probably not going to go easy on him. Or her. Everybody seemed certain that it was a guy, and I suppose statistics supported that hypothesis, but it could always be a woman. I just hoped that we wouldn't have to go to the hospital again so soon. Whether to patch up one of us, or to make sure that Apple Jack hasn't killed the stalker.

I can't blame her for being so concerned to the point of physical violence. I can't blame Rarity for wanting this over tonight. I can't blame anybody for anything, it's just how the world works some times. And that's probably the scariest thing that I've ever thought. I always thought that logic, math, and science could explain anything and make stuff make sense, everything could be analyzed and understood. But that's not always true. Some times you had to feel things instead of know them.

Like love. Love is just a bunch of chemicals and electric currents bouncing around inside your anatomy to help one breed and pass on the good genetics to the next generation. But, if that was the case, any attraction of a sexual sense wouldn't help unless one could breed with the subject of attraction. And I'm quite certain that I can't have kids with Pinkie Pie.

"We should probably head out," Flutter Shy said, indicating the clock at last. It was a little early for us to go, but we hadn't been doing anything for the last fifteen minutes, except for the occasional whisper of assurance or gentle strumming to tune something. I nodded and picked up my books. I hadn't gotten any homework done. Not that there was much to do, mostly just studying for some of the finals.

Everyone put their things away, since we were going to stalk the stalker, nobody wanted to bring along their instruments just in case they made it difficult. We made our way outside, letting Rarity walk ahead of us. I could tell that Apple Jack was nervous having her so far away in this situation.

I hardly noticed our movement until I realized we were outside, I caught a glimpse of Rarity as she turned down the street ahead of us. I glanced around and saw some of the bushes around the schoolyard. I couldn't help but linger on one in particular. It was the one where Pinkie was hiding. She had been spying on me from that shrub and I caught her. Now look where we were.

It was a strange parallel, for sure. What if the stalker was just in love with Rarity? The statistics showed that most stalkers were looking for a romantic attachment to their victims. But that would probably just make Apple Jack angrier.

We moved through town, slowly and from a safe distance away from Rarity so that her stalker would think she wasn't being followed. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie surprisingly stayed quiet, really feeling the seriousness of the situation at hand. The only sounds from our group came from the soft taps of our shoes and Rainbow's crutches as they held her weight off her cast.

Nothing happened for a long time. Rarity walked. And we followed. I didn't feel anyone staring at us, so either the stalker wasn't here, or it wasn't watching our group. Looking ahead at Rarity as she glanced furiously over her shoulder and around at her surroundings, I would bet the latter was true.

Rarity didn't go directly home, almost as if she were trying to give us or the stalker the slip. Or maybe just buying us time to spot her stalker. It wasn't until the sun had started to set and Rarity made her way into the park that we finally caught a glimpse of something suspicious.

Pinkie Pie snatched my hand and tugged me down below a low stone wall that surrounded the park. Apple Jack and Flutter Shy followed while Rainbow Dash stepped behind a tree to hide while standing up. Rainbow nodded her head towards a tree a little further down the path that Rarity was walking down. The shadows obscured my vision of whomever was staring at our friend, but the figure seemed familiar.

Unsurprisingly, Apple Jack was the first to act, creeping up the path slowly, taking careful steps so as to stay quiet as she approached the stalker from behind. I signaled for Rainbow Dash to stay where she was while the rest of us moved forwards. We scattered to either side of the path and tried to find cover where we could. It was difficult in the park, but the stalker didn't look back, thankfully. He waited as Rarity moved further away and then moved quickly forward, making enough noise to cover Apple Jack's steps as she approached his new hiding tree.

Quickly, Apple Jack grabbed the crook by his collar and turned him around, not hesitating to deliver a quick jab to the guy's jaw, letting him sink to the ground, rubbing the sore.

"Found him, Rarity!" She called as she loomed above her catch. The rest of us approached the man except Flutter Shy who ran back to help Rainbow Dash catch up. Rarity came back down the path, looking very cross.

"Snips?" I asked, coming to stand next to Apple Jack. Sure enough, the orange-haired boy was sitting on the ground at our feet and looked up at us pitifully.

"Why on earth?" Rarity asked confused.

"And answer right, or you'll get much worse than that." Apple Jack warned, narrowing her eyes at the perpetrator.

"I-I... I'm sorry..." He began. Apple Jack rolled her eyes, but I stayed focused on the task at hand, "I always had a crush on you, Rarity. I even asked you to the dance and everything..." That part was true, I remember it.

"So you were upset because she turned you down?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. It sucks being rejected. Haven't you ever been rejected, Twilight? Or are you too busy breaking up other people?" That stung. I wanted to kick him, Apple Jack probably would've for me, but we were both beaten to the punch by Pinkie Pie.

"That's not the point, dummy!" She exclaimed, delivering a quick kick to Snips, "Why did you stalk Rarity?"

"Because she didn't have any reason to turn me down! She wasn't dating anyone!"

"Yes, but as you can see, I'm happily dating someone now," Rarity said icily, taking a hold of Apple Jack's hand.

"A girl." Apple clarified.

"And she has higher standards than jumping at any offer presented," I explained, "As most girls do."

"Yeah but..."

"No buts!" Rainbow Dash chimed in, finally having arrived, "Just because you like someone, doesn't mean they have to like you back! Twilight has been on both sides of that, strangely enough, with the same person..." She trailed off at the end and thought for a bit.

"The point is, no matter the situation, what you did was illegal and not ok." Flutter Shy said, crouching down to be at the same height as Snips, "You should apologize."

There was a quiet pause. All I could hear was the rustling of leaves as the wind gently blew across the peaceful park. The rest of the world was unaware of what was going on here, it moved through time and space without needing us to witness it. It made me feel small, but also safe. Even after something as crazy as this, things could keep going. Everything could go back to how it was. Everyone could be happy.

There was a quiet few words. A muttered apology and then Rarity turned to us and asked for some time alone with Snips. She gave Apple Jack a kiss on the cheek and a whispered reassurance that she would be fine, and we moved away, giving them some privacy.

Time passed. After a while of watching their dark outlines from the stone wall, we saw Snips run away and Rarity making her way back towards the rest of us.

"You let him go?" Rainbow Dash asked, surprised.

"Yes I did. He didn't mean any harm, and he was very sorry for what he did. Nobody should be punished very harshly for something like this. Nothing bad happened, we got a few good hits on him that'll make sure he doesn't forget his lesson any time soon. I'm certain that he'll leave me alone from now on."

"What did you say to him?" I asked, my curiosity burning the question out of my throat.

"Does it really matter?" Rarity said with a sigh, "I'm terribly tired at the moment, could we please just go home and get some rest?"

We all reluctantly agreed and parted ways, waving good bye and wishing our respective sweethearts sweet dreams.

Finally, we were at peace. Now if only the rest of the school would follow suit.

**There we go! One chapter closer to the end. It's been a wild ride, you guys, and I loved riding with you.**


	52. Chapter 52- The End

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I put out another chapter. I just figured that since this would be the last for the story, I wanted it to be done right. I've had several ideas running through my head for the past few days but had some trouble coming up with which one to use, but here it is, the final chapter. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do.**

-The End-

The tension around the school had slowly been building for a while now. I suppose you could say that this mess had been stewing since even before the dance. Those few days leading up to it seemed uneventful as you look back on what had happened in the recent times, but if you really think, you can really see that even the smallest events back then sent a ripple through time to influence what has been happening since then. Many have made an analogy to the flap of a butterfly's wings changing the outcome of everything in the world, but in real life, there has to be a trigger bigger than that to change so much.

Something like hiding in a bush to avoid your crush seeing you, or beneath the bleachers during an early morning soccer practice, or maybe, for the more outgoing, agreeing to let a girl dress you up in a dress, hidden away from the rest of the school in a storage room. Maybe even having a crush on someone can drastically change the events of your life, especially if that crush were to do something that drastically harmed your feelings for him or her. Like a stack of dominos, one little push can upset the rest of the world's neat layout of cause and effect and send it into a spiral of bigger and bigger events, one domino setting off another, and another, and another, until you don't actually know which was the first event that knocked over the first domino.

But once everything was over, you can finally see the big picture of how it all works together, you can see the first domino, or where the wrong turns were, the missing pieces of the puzzle that all fit so neatly now that you think of it. And this story isn't any different.

The girls were sitting at their lunch table, obviously, they were eating lunch. The sunlight shone through the high vaulted window at the back of the room, lighting up the small particles of dust which lazily drifted through the air. Rainbow Dash had her injured leg propped up on a pillow Flutter Shy had brought which was now situated atop the chair next to Apple Jack. Rarity was now much more relaxed that Snips had been apprehended and promised to leave her alone from now on. She must have had a very powerful discussion with him about what was going on. Twilight and Pinkie Pie were each talking to the group, sharing a story about something that they did over the weekend, just the two of them.

Now that the six of them were three pairs, they inevitably were spending less time with the group as a whole, but not too much. They were still absolutely the closest of friends, and, looking at the statistics; it turned out that the time they spent away from the group before the dance was much lonelier than now that each of them had a significant other.

Unfortunately, the peace that their group felt couldn't be spread across the rest of the school. In fact, quite the opposite seemed true. After Snips had been talked to, it seemed that the enmity between Flash, Trixie, and their followers was at an all time high. Flash and his people were getting fed up with Trixie's pranks and stuff and were striking back against them with tricks from their own minds. And this tension had pulled bystanders from the third group of the school into the fray, forcing them to choose sides, adding to either army and diminishing the forces of neutrality. Lately it seemed that only our group of girls were the only ones who refused to take part in such things.

Even now, in the lunch room, under the warm sunlight, the tension could be felt only inches from Pinkie's hands as they flew around the air regaling the tale of her date with Twilight. There was Flash and the rest of his band, along with several others at one side of the lunch room, hardly touching their food as they glared at the other side of the room where Trixie, her band, and the others sat, equally without appetite. Whispers were spreading between either side of the room as rumors, plans, and secrets were spread from one to another.

As Twilight finished off the tale, she glanced over her shoulder at the rest of the lunch room, feeling the foreboding feeling that tingled up her spine. It didn't seem right that Canterlot High School was so divided. It hadn't been like this for a long, long time.

There appeared to be a breaking point. Years later, when everyone in this room would tell the story to their children and their children's children, this part would always be confused. Some would say that Trixie and her pranksters had thrown the first muffin across the room. Others might say that it was a supporter of Flash. There would be some who said that it was Rainbow Dash, or that there was no fight to begin with. One of the craziest stories told was that Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna had actually taken sides in the conflict and decided to start some trouble.

The point remained the same, almost in slow motion, a muffin flew over the heads of many and landed with a small splat as it made contact with somebody. The person it hit let out a shriek of dismay, which set off the rest of the lunch room, immediately erupting in a food fight of epic proportions. Entire meals were flying from one side of the room to the other, pin point throws hitting people in the face, less accurate tosses getting lobbed into other people's ammo and causing more of a retaliation. The chaos flew back and forth between the sides, shouting and accusations flying alongside the food and creating massive panic.

The girls could only stare on in wonder, Twilight caught halfway out of her seat, on the verge of making her way towards the battle, but with a desire to stay clean and neutral in the conflict. Maybe it was because her butt wasn't in her chair, maybe it was because she was closest, maybe it was because Twilight Sparkle had caused the two of them to split. No matter what the cause was, Twilight was still the one who got smacked by an apple on one side of her head, the other getting plastered by a juice box. That was it.

"Enough!" Twilight shouted, standing amid the chaos, rubbing her sore temple as juice dripped down her chin, "What is wrong with all of you? A food fight? Really?"

"He started it!" Came a voice from the crowd after a brief silence.

"You guys are such babies!" Twilight reprimanded, taking a stand on her chair so that everyone could see her above the crowd, "I could understand if Trixie and Flash were having a fight, but this is ridiculous!" She glared out across the entire room and took a deep breath to steady her nerves, she didn't want to make anybody angrier than they already were, "Sure, they might be your friends, and they certainly are two of the most popular people in the school, but that doesn't mean you have to get involved in their personal messes. I understand how you might want to help support your friends in their time of need, but look at all of you!" She insisted, making a broad sweeping gesture with her hand across the room, including everyone in that one motion.

Many took this time to glance around at the mess they had caused, to the school, to others, to themselves. "This isn't helping anybody, it's making everything worse. All you're doing when you make fun of each other, or pick on one another is spreading more hate. You might be trying to do the right thing by helping Flash or Trixie, but think about who it is you're fighting. Everyone used to be friends, but now it looks like everyone has forgotten that! You're all spread out and separated by a line of cafeteria food and pride."

Twilight couldn't see any of her friends standing behind her, but she didn't need to, she knew they were there because they would always have each others backs and they would always stand united. They were the last six to be split apart by this petty rivalry and they were going to end it right now.

As everyone listened to Twilight's speech, they realized that she was right, this wasn't the right thing to do. The first to make a move was Bulk Bicep who timidly stepped from Flash's side of the cafeteria and made his way slowly towards Lyra and Bon Bon who he had managed to pelt time and again with assorted bits from a bowl of fruit. He smiled at them nervously, holding out a napkin to the girls who gladly smiled and took it to wipe themselves clean.

From there, Octavia and Vinyl ran from opposite ends of the room to hug in the center, quickly followed by more friends, and more, and more. Everyone was moving again, apologizing to each other and making amends for anything they might have done. Everyone that is, except Trixie and Flash. They stood there, adamantly glaring across the room at the other, standing on top of their respective lunch tables, neither armed, having run out of lunch food to chuck at the other.

Twilight saw this and got the attention of the crowd again, continuing her speech to the now pacified crowd. "Flash, Trixie, I'm sorry for what I did. To the both of you. I know how awful it can be to figure out someone cared for someone else than for you," She reached a hand out towards her girlfriend, pulling Pinkie Pie up next to her on their lunch table, "But I realized that there's more to life than just who you like, it's also about how you feel with the people you make ties with. You can have a hundred acquaintances, or you can have ten friends. Or you can have one true love." Pinkie smiled at Twilight and squeezed her hand supportively, "These can all be the same, or they can be very, very different, depending on how you feel."

She took one final look around the room, and noticed that Flash and Trixie had given up their staring contest and were now listening intently to what twilight had to offer, "I love Pinkie Pie. I know that for a fact. I don't know how either of you feel about each other, only you can tell yourself that, and once you figure that out, you can figure out how you want to live your life and how you can be as special as the people who love you."

A cheer erupted from the crowd and a smile burst upon Twilight's face as she turned and kissed Pinkie. Who cared if it was right in front of everybody? Rarity was tearing up as she watched alongside Apple Jack who grinned, tossing an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders and holding her tightly. Flutter Shy was standing behind Rainbow Dash's chair with her hands on Dash's shoulders, Dash putting her hand atop Flutter Shy's as she looked up into her girlfriend's face.

As everybody celebrated and reunited with their friends, making sure there was no ill will, Flash and Trixie seemed to have disappeared, off to discuss they're feelings and what to do now after that riveting speech from Twilight Sparkle.

Finally, all the drama was actually done. There wasn't any loose ends to tie up, no bullies, no problems, no stalkers, no secrets, nothing at all except smooth sailing and happy times for the students at Canterlot High. Finally they could all relax and go back to their studies. Or whatever it was that people did at normal high schools...

**Wow! Finally finished! There we go, final chapter uploaded and ready for your approval/disapproval. I hope you all enjoyed the ride and I do plan on making more stories in the future, so I hope that you all keep an eye out for those! Thank you all so much for the kind words in the reviews, the PMs with interesting questions and very, VERY helpful advice. I still look over all the stuff that I've seen while making this story and it always makes me feel so good about myself! You are all wonderful people, and don't believe any of those lying liars who say otherwise. That's an order.**


End file.
